Choices
by D-Chan4
Summary: Squall and Rinoa find themselves parents not to long after what was dubbed the Ultimecia Affair. Paired with magic, confusion, and a awol brat they find themselves on the verge of war once more. Various Pairings, All Straight, Rated M for serious topics
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything Final Fantasy ;-; or in this story 'cept my OCs.

-----

"Look we've talked about this several time. There is no need for you to have a guardian force on you. Rinnie dear don't bother with the things they make people forget things." Squall said smiling warmly at his wife and Lady Sorceress. It was his job as her Knight to protect her and her playing around with his magics and weapons when she wasn't even going to fight was not a good idea. She eyed the tiny marbles of power tucked away in a small velvet box greedily. "No!" Came his sharp command again as he dragged her away from his desk.

It had been a year since the dreaded Ultimecia Affair as it was labeled in the Garden's Mission files. While Rinoa wasn't officially affiliated with any one nation as the only living sorceress she had her personal ties to Balamb Garden through Squall and Deling City by her father General Caraway those ties kept a forced peace. Anyone who argued with either Deling City or Balamb Garden as a whole, well it just didn't happen as they were in position of the only sorceress.

"Well, if you won't let me play with your battle toys maybe I can play with your personal toys," The eighteen year old sorceress grinned an evil twinkle in her eyes. Squall didn't even get a chance to make a smart remark to that as she promptly threw herself at him and they collided into the bed.

-

"It's not possible!" Squall shouted taking another turn around the examining table. Rinoa sat irritated on the cold metal table ready to kick her husband in the butt on his next pass. Doctor Kadowaki gave another sigh watching the irate brunette give a yelp as his wife swiftly kicked him.

"I assure you while all studies in the past have noted all sorceress barren you wife is pregnant. How I cannot explain only that I strongly urge you to be quiet about the matter and keep me in contact about her health at all times without actually coming here." Squall snapped into focus instantly.

"Aw why?" Rinoa pouted kicking her legs out in a bored manner.

Squall realized the utter important of Rinoa being pregnant. The least important fact being that they would soon be parents. "But if what also holds true about Sorceress' means my child will be normal, no powers at all."

"But then why can I have kids?" Rinoa pondered. She was still being educated in the ways of a sorceress by Edea Kramer when the woman had time to drop by the orphanage. She thought back for a bit and realize she had learned very little of being a sorceress even after a year of training. Granted she was better at wielding magic. However, Edea has promised her legal and politic things would come with being a sorceress; that part she didn't understand at all.

"Squall I understand that, but being as Rinoa is barren. Believe me I checked, she is now suddenly pregnant... Think about it, you don't get pears from an apple tree do you?" The Doctor said trying to make Squall understand that nothing should be left to chance in their situation.

"We can let anyone get the impression you are sick or otherwise Rinnie. Just leave it to me and everyone else we'll get it sorted out." He said looking down at his wife. She was so cute and bubbly; he truly loved her and wasn't going to let this situation bring a frown to her face.

She broke out into a massive smile, "You mean I get to tell Selphie?" He nodded with a laugh turning to the Doctor. Her was was so serious that Squall could only match it. Seeing that they were under a mutual agreement on the situation Doctor Kadowaki let them leave.

A mere thirty minutes later they had everyone assembled in Quistis's office. Zell, Rinoa, Squall, and Quistis were seated in chairs while media streamed images of Irvine, Ellone, and Selphie over the computer to them. "So what's the big deal Leonhart." Irvine initiated eyeing his friend curiously.

"I'm going to be short and to the point. Rinnie's pregnant." This drew startled gasps from all who heard. Squall waited for the shock and gibberish that followed to quiet before he started again. "I don't know how, all I'm concerned about is hiding it so people don't get the wrong ideas. We'll worry about if the kid is sorceress potential later."

Ellone nodded delicately, "I'll speak with Uncle and see if he knows anything. You can always trust him to be subtle." He gave a nod in agreement wondering how his father would react. He was almost sure the man would jump for joy, tell Kiros and Ward and be smashed and out cold at his desk before night fall. He wouldn't even try to bother contacting his father until tomorrow.

"I trust you've already made arrangements with Kadowaki to keep this hush hush right?" His former superior officer said absently pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose a bit. Irvine gave Quistis and playboy grin tipping his hat to her. Squall rolled his eyes, why were his friends so weird?

"Yes, I'm already working out a guard schedule already. I know I'm Rinnie's Knight but no one is going to believe my upped watch of her in these times of peace." He answered seeing his wife's annoyed glance.

"I assume Seifer's already been clued it without actually being told whats up." Zell said his eyes giving away his annoyance. Squall nodded again wondering when Seifer and Zell would get along.

"Well seems to me everything is really covered until Rinnie's given birth, then depending on the kid it could only get worse. Why do you need us before then?" Selphie wondered over a planning book at her desk. Night was already falling in Trabia Garden. It pained Squall to see Selphie on the screen. The girl was clearly worn out from the disaster efforts it was taking to rebuild Trabia Garden. The bags under her eyes were the least of his worries; she was starting to look a bit on the thin side. Maybe he could convince Rinoa to go over there and do some dirty work to help clean the place up.

"Not yet, I want you and Irvine to keep your ears and eyes open. If you hear any hint that someone knows Rinnie's pregnant I want you to tell me the next possible moment." There were nods of agreement. He really didn't want to put anything else on Selphie's plate but this was important.

"Well that being said I don't want to hear or see you guys for the next nine months unless it's over cards and beer." Squall smiled causing everyone to laugh.

-

"Alright Rinoa today we'll try to harness your power of telekinetics." Edea said as they stood in the rubble that was Trabia's recreational quad. The major parts of the garden that were necessary for everyday life had been reconstructed. Today Selphie was sitting relaxing on a picnic blanket under thread of death from Edea if she didn't polish off three sandwiches on her own. Rinoa was standing beside Selphie glancing at the diagram of how the quad should look.

Selphie liked that she was in safe company. Safe enough that at least Rinoa had dropped her illusions and her eight month belly was showing. Edea was coaching her again on how to handle large objects with finesse, which was what Rinoa ultimately lacked as a sorceress. Selphie loved her anyway even if her upbringing caused her to bumble into things make people laugh. But in the end after much blushing and confusion Rinoa always completed her original goal.

"Alright now try it." Edea said standing back absently looking at Selphie. Selphie squeaked taking a bite of her sandwich. Rinoa raised her arms and did a grand show of gathering her energy to lift some rubble out of the way of the future fountain. Her eyes began to glow her hair fluttering at the static of her magic disrupted the natural air. All in all the effect was awe inspiring. So awe inspiring that as she collapsed Selphie was still staring waiting for the rocks to lift.

"Edea it hurts!" Rinoa cried clutching her stomach. Edea a well trained mother of countless orphans dropped to Rinoa side and began to do medical checks that she had been trained in. She was glad she had spoke with Kadowaki about being a midwife should Rinoa go into labor at a bad time. The was no precedent to a sorceress with child so Edea was trying her best to figure out what could happen before it did. She had hoped that Rinoa using her powers wouldn't do anything but clearly it had, she could see that Rinoa's water had broken.

"Selphie dear you know what to do." She said tartly turning urging Rinoa to sit up. Nodding Selphie shot up and started to run in search of Squall. She felt like her food was going to come back up, when had she let herself go so much? She was a SeeD for Christ sake, this run across the damaged quad to the head office should be nothing for her. Her boots were clonking away as she reach the elevator to the Headmaster's office.

Bursting into the room Selphie saw Squall sitting in front of the headmaster's desk talking to him in idle conversation. "Rinoa! Water! Trouble!" She gasped painfully. Squall's eye widen in shock before he bolted out of his chair and into the elevator jabbing the button relentlessly. Selphie paused for a moment wondering why people did that the door wouldn't close any faster that way.

It was eight hours later after the entire garden had to be evacuated for fear of death. It was not every day that a sorceress gave birth and the resounding cry was that it never happened again. The library was now a tundra, while the lunchroom had been beset by a monsoon. No one even knew where the girl's resting quarters was, while the vortex kept people form going to the boy's wing. The headmaster had been locked in his room when the power went out to the top half of the garden and the quad had grown a jungle when no one was looking. To top off a day of mayhem the baby was a girl.

Squall was staring down at the little bundle of joy with pride and fear. What if she became a sorceress like her mother? Would she be good or bad? What was a sorceress like as a child? Edea would know that. Better question was how did a child react to being born a sorceress. Rinoa was already sleeping and Edea was staring quietly as Squall cooed his little girl into silence. "Squall we need to clean the baby." She whispered. He instantly broke from his revere, handing Edea the baby he walked out of the room.

Edea was left in shock as the door swooshed closed behind him. The baby realizing her father was gone began to cry again. Edea tried to calm the infant as she began the proper cleansing procedures. She would have to ask Rinoa when she was well again to check the child for power. Edea could no longer do it herself without deep meditation. In fact it could only be done in highly magic saturated areas. She was essentially taking magic from around her and using her latent skills being a former Sorceress gave her to channel it. She mused about it how there had been changes in long held beliefs. In less than two decades the world had had two sorceresses and now had one with the power of three. A sorceress unlike all those before her had given birth as well as unlike all sorceress before had had died to relinquish their powers while she had not.

Looking down at the agitated bundle she smiled, "What secrets will you hold little one?"

-

"Nadia!" Rinoa scowled staring down at her little girl. She was trying to sneak out again. She was studying hard as she could to understand her sorceress powers more. Perhaps she should let her little girl out, it was too distracting. Her freedom came at the sound of knocking on her door. Zell entered in full SeeD regalia, he must have just come from official work.

Her little girl looked up at Zell pleading for some fun. He gave a snicker before looking up at Rinoa. She gave a curt nod looking down at her work. She was trying to take apart and put a watch back together. It was training Edea gave her to increase her precision. "Squall just wanted me to tell you he would be home late, more official business."

She waved her hand at Zell and Nadia using a bit of force to urge them to leave. Zell drew back from the force while Nadia looked as though she had been kicked and toppled straight into Zell's legs. Rinoa shut her eyes as her daughter began to whine. Zell seeing Rinoa's exhaustion frowned, he grabbed Nadia and ran. He knew the longer Squall was away from Rinoa the shorter her fuse got. He had been gone all week on Trabai business. He was due today at noon it was already five and Nadia was a needy baby. It was the combined effort of Quistis, Zell, and Edea that kept Rinoa from burning down Balamb Garden in a fit of rage.

It had been two months since she had delivery and already Nadia looked like a strong and healthy girl of three. No one questioned why she had blonde hair, fair skin, and icy blue eyes. Everyone knew Rinoa and Squall were exclusive. The odd physical appearance of her daughter had been attributed to being a sorceress's child. The official word was that Rinoa had adopted which was slowly dissolving under the fast growth of her daughter. In fact rumor had it Nadia was a golem experiment. But no one would say that to Rinoa's face.

Zell knew better and still wondered why their daughter looked a little like Squall and nothing like Rinoa. He like, the rest of the world, knew better then to question the all powerful woman. He finally felt they were far enough away from the temperamental sorceress so he put down Nadia down.

The little child had gotten heavier when he was running and he was almost afraid to look. The little girl rolled onto her butt looking up at Zell's with those shocking eyes of hers. He could see she had grown again, her hair had gotten longer and her face a bit rounder. He made a mental note that yet again she looked like a overstuff butterball. Not like it mattered the over fed look would fade by tomorrow. Rinoa's move to counter act the issue was always to dress her daughter in slightly over sized clothes with bigger sizes packed away.

Feeling a pang of hunger strike him he figured he would try another futile question. "Nadia are you hungry?" The child looked up at him shaking her head as he expected. Nadia had yet to eat a single morsel even as a rapidly growing child. Between Edea, Doctor Kadowaki, and President Laguna in Esthar there was already a good book of notes about Nadia. Some of those notes were mindless ranting from Laguna about how Nadia looked just like him. "Do you want to hang out with Uncle Zell, Mommy is very busy… I won't bore you will I?" He was rewarded with a smile and laughter.

Nadia was fighting the urge to scream. She wanted to throw this hard book out the window and watch the portable television for cartoons again. She knew her "childish" habits as her mother had called them would only get a swift mental slap from her mother. They were sitting in the Headmaster's office as they were making yet another trip to Trabia Garden. Five month and they visited Trabia garden at least three times each week, Nadia was always bored to tears being forced to go to the library and read.

Her mother and that mad Matron were always telling her to read books. She did as she was told, books upon books were piled up in her room downstairs but she really wanted new material. All the books she had been forced to read were practical books. She knew how to cook, clean, properly dress, sew, sing and dance in a classic fashion, and even how to breed from books. Would it kill her family to let her crack open a mystery or a romance book? Not that her imagination didn't supply enough random nonsense for her, but she wanted someone elses view of the world.

She wanted fantasies that didn't revolve around sorceresses to be specific. When she slept she would always dream sad tales of a strong woman and the loss of her knight. Those dreams would bring her to tears the sight of the proud lady so destroyed by her lover's death that she killed herself and passed on her Witch Embodiment to a mere child. The other dreams scared her. Fragmented dreams of a giant woman bent on finding a successor, so much so she started a war for her actions. So bent on finding the next in line for her powers she wasted her life away instead of living it like the other sorceress had. Would it kill her mind to come up with a good story?

Her father's voice broke out of the intercom, "We're here Rinnie, let's go say hi to our friends!"

Nadia wanted to chew on her book and spit it out in response to that. However, she kept silent and followed her mother into the elevator. The sour looked on her mother's face ebbed for a bit, "Did you know your grandmother was a famous singer?" Curious as the why her mother was sharing 'useless' information with her she shook her head. "She was amazing. She wrote the song 'Eyes on me' you should listen to it sometime. I have a music sphere in my room."

To this Nadia smiled she did so miss sleeping in her mother's room in her arms. In fact she missed when her parents let her sleep in their bed at all. The dreams often made her cry and mere months ago she remembered her parents cooing at her. Between Squall and Rinoa they had erased all her fears in a tight hug and quick slumber. Now? She was lucky if her parents didn't shout at her to stop knocking on the door and go back to bed.

"What's the song about?" She really wasn't sure what else to say the divide between her parents was a weird and for the moment insurmountable. To be honest the more she read about how a person was to live a normal life she knew she was anything but normal. What could she do but try to meld in as they had encouraged her through books.

"Oh it was a love song about a man she loved who never returned from war. She missed him a lot but eventually she found love again through my father. Perhaps we'll take you to see your grandfather soon. We've been far too busy to restoring Trabia." Rinoa looked down at her daughter lovingly, "I'm sorry thing have been like that have I hope to have some real family time when all the restoring has been complete."

She gave a curt nod thanking the fates that the elevator was finally at the first level. Her father was waiting for them at the other side of the elevator doors with a stony face. His hand was resting carelessly on his gunblade, his posture relaxed but still Nadia felt a tension when he set eyes on her.

The quiet family traveled the short distance to the parking lot and rented out a hover car to reach the Trabia Garden. Not liking how the silence seemed like her fault she cracked open her book again and began to read on proper conduct in a high society setting. Why would she ever have to worry about which fork to use first and what not to say to insult a ranking official?

Nadia was only marginally thankful when Edea welcomed her with open arms. No sign of awkwardness no pause of shock at her latest growth spurt. "Dear you should go check out the garden library they have some nice books on loan from Balamb that you could read. I suggest checking out 'Essentials knowledge on Social Hierarchies.'" Edea ordered letting her go as quickly as she hugged her turning to her parents. Dejected Nadia did as she was told and left her parents and Edea to their relief efforts.

"I see she's grown again." Edea frowned looking directly at Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa gave an exhausted sigh collapsing against the hover car.

"Matron I don't know what to do! If this doesn't stop she's going to grow up, shrivel away, and die before we know what's going on!" Rinoa fretted feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Squall matched her worry with his stoic face and a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Edea wasn't sure what the reason was to Nadia's growth spurts, this had only been going on five months now and while she was trying to find the cause Squall and Rinoa refused to stop living their lives. They had it in their heads that whatever was aging Nadia would not stop and she would expire soon so they wanted her to live happy as much as possible. They couldn't even solve why the girl didn't even need food she was a living mystery.

Squall looked up at her pleading for answers that even she could not give. An idea struck her though it required Rinoa's agreement. "I know you said you could not read the sorceress power in her but perhaps I could scan her biology. I need you to channel the Witch Embodiment through me though. I don't have the strength to do it alone." Rinoa nodded hope lighting up her face.

"First we need to get settled, I know the effort you have to go through to focus outside magic Matron." Squall said an uncomfortable look in his eyes. Edea ignored the look, after all what could a man who hated a sorceress's powers do when he was married to one.

Nadia was bubbling inside. She was utterly alone in the library. No one to make sure she read her appointed materials, that in itself was free rein to misbehave. She docked her digital display into the master table in the library. Frantically before someone caught her she began to download book upon digital book. First she hit the favorites list of the local students getting ten books from there before she hit up the top ten romance novels and four mystery novels. She felt jubilation shaking her very core at the idea she was doing what she wasn't suppose to and getting her own personal pleasure out of it.

"What should I get next!" She giggled frantically her hands shaking from the sheer effort not to scream. She could learn so much as long as Edea or Rinoa did not get a hold of her digital display and see undesired reading materials. She downloaded an encyclopedia on the human body, while she knew breeding she had never seen a naked man and her interest was without end. Guilt nipped at her sudden freedom, appeasing the nagging feeling she began to pick books books on subjects she was ordered to read. Downloading books on the current structure of military and political affairs she saw some interesting subjects. She found some highlighted book on passing stations she had heard about. Knights, Sorceresses, Guardian Forces, she even went so far as to download battle strategy books she had seen in her father's collection.

A beep from her digital display warning her she was running low on space caused the determination to fade. She would have enough reading for months to come, she hoped. She did have immense amounts of free time. Pulling the display free she looked for the most inviting chair in the room. The deep green plush couch called her and so she answered. Nestling herself in the chair she found herself sinking three inches deep and seeing that still no one was there she kicked her boots up to fill the couch.

Still feeling as though someone would walk in at any moment she tried to find a slightly relevant book but still interesting by her standards. Flicking fingers and surveying the list she found one title of particular interest. '_The Proper Rules of Etiquette of a Sorceress._' Her toes curled in anticipation.

_Personal Note,_

_To whom ever finds themselves reading this book for practical application, may Hyne have mercy on your soul. To those reading this book as research material, may you rot in hell. To all those who happened upon this book move along now this concerns people of more importance then you._

_Sincerely,_

_Duchess Leda_

Nadia scoffed at such a welcoming message but it was clearly a self publish parts labels as entries from a diary.

_Chapter One:_

_Those unfamiliar with the Witch Embodiment I either find deplorably ignorant of the state of political affairs, or perhaps farm hands on some lord or lady's land who could care less that you be educated to read and write. _

_In short the Witch Embodiment is an all encompassing force that leaves the host forever changed. Some changes that are to be expected when imbued with the Witch Embodiment that the host is as far as history goes, female. I believe there has only been a mere 2-4 male sorceresses and perhaps those were female at one point and no longer resemble as much. However, I digress. Changes to be found in the hosts of the Witch Embodiment will find themselves sterile. Regardless of having lived twenty years of one's life without the force and having bore children they will be unable to once the force has claimed the body. Studies have proven that the sheer power the force inflicts upon the host wipes clean the genetic information found in the basic host. The host while still holding the features they had at possession could eventually fall victim to side effects, those of which could be; having no have finger prints, carry infertile eggs, insanity, perhaps even lose features if possessing a weak host. While these are noted side effects I am certain many more have still to be discovered. _

Nadia was in shock that such a 'force' could exist. However her mother was prime example. She could remember just before she began to remember things her mother would coo over her crib. The joy so written on her face she had thought the wings towering over her mother's happy face were figments of her imagination. Perhaps true happiness caused wings to sprout from her mother. She searched her memory again for the last time she had seen her mother sprout wings, she couldn't recall any. In fact recently she remembered her mother screaming in a fit of rage over something or another that she had done or said that had caused her to shoot lightning bolts form her hands.

The memory made her cringe. Pushing the thought aside she thought to get back to her reading but was stopped by an immense urge to be sick. Dropping her digital display she attempted to climb out of the couch to find a bathroom but could not. She felt smothered by a force sucking the very air from her lungs. Trying to overcome it she gave a gasp and felt it rushing into her. She felt like she was on fire, her lungs crying out for water and air to ease the pain. Fingers clawed at the arm rest vainly trying to get a hold of something to force her from this painful area. Just went she felt like she would explode from the force trying to drown her she toppled out of the couch. Her head connected with the table in front of her drawing a squeak from her abused form. The strength had been pushed out of her unwilling to try to fight to move she lay there shivering and in some instances heaving when there was nothing in her system to push out.

Edea snapped back into her body with a shriek. Rinoa shot from her chair breaking the connection she had formed with Squall's dear matron. "Matron!" Squall shouted rushing to grasp the woman by her shoulders before she could slip out of her chair.

"I've hurt her somehow!" The elder woman cried shaking fiercely.

Rinoa looked at Squall in shock, "Matron sent her to the Library! Go get her I will watch her." Her husband gave a short nod before taking hold of his gunblade and rushing out of the room.

Squall sent up a silent pray to whoever was listening, he was very thankfully the library was a very short sprint away. He was also thankful Edea had just chosen a meeting room and not a dorm room upstairs to conduct the magical test in. All he really took in of his surroundings was the gray silver walls of metal before he was at the library door. He slammed his hand into the reader almost sure he had broke it from the pain he was feeling. The door was moving at its typical slow pace but he was having none of it. He slipped through the door when the hole was big enough getting a warning from the security system.

He saw Nadia convulsing as another tremor of dry heaves shook her. She was bleeding from a rather straight line across her forehead. Sourly he noted her clothes were tight on her, she had grown again. Kneeling down he carefully shook her trying to get her attention. "Nadia, honey!" He hissed getting a sharp strike to the face. Her hand was grasping for something in her urgency. He shook off his momentary daze and reached for her hand with his own.

"Papa it hurts," she whined for the moment shivering, waiting for the next spam of heaves to strike her. Her grasp on his hand was unbreakable so he pulled her close to him hugging her. He held her firm as another round over took her. He felt the tingling on his skin of expelled magic much like when he was done casting a water spell.

He stroked her hair rocking her with his body. He wondered if he had ever done that to her, she had grown up so fast that he wondered if she got enough love and affection to please her. Unable to remember a time when he had rocked her like this he guessed probably not. Well he was going to change that so she didn't feel she was unwanted. "It's okay Nadie, just relax it will be over shortly. Then we can go have some ice cream in the cafeteria." This brought a smile to his daughter's face. She was clearly trying to stop crying even through all the pain. He had to credit himself for remembering that while she didn't need to eat to live, Nadia loved sweets as a flavor sensation only.

The door swooshed slowly open again signaling the entrance of Edea. She crept carefully towards Nadia and Squall. Seeing the girl draped in Squall's arms was slightly pudgy and had a more mature face Edea gave a regretful sigh. "Tonight we need to talk Squall." She intoned, he waved her away.

Rinoa watched with a small quiet grin as Squall tucked Nadia into their bed. Their daughter was dressed up in her pajamas with little moons and stars on it. She remembered when they had gotten them a week ago; Nadia had refused anything simple she merely focused on the childish looking pajamas. Her husband seemed content with how they daughter was fast dosing off. "Okay." He whispered slipping out of the room.

Edea was waiting for them in kitchen. Squall taking up a position right across from her gave a frown. "What did you need to tell me?" Edea had already told Rinoa what was wrong. She really couldn't believe it but Edea assured her that it was.

With a somber look Edea gathered her composure, "Well what we were afraid of is true. When I was checking Nadia today she came into her Witch Embodiment. It was dormant before so Rinoa never noticed it. She's been self sustaining as a person because she's been feeding off Rinoa's Witch Embodiment, though I'm not certain if by choice.

"It seemed as if the energy I was using to scan her decided to enter her. I couldn't control it once it got started the only thing I could do to stop it from saturating her anymore was to break the connection. I've already warned Rinoa against casting around her, I believe the connection as mother and daughter they share is what is causing the reaction. There is so much more we still don't know… I think it might be best to get her as far away from Rinoa as possible. We don't know the limit of their connection."

Squall frowned. His wife and his daughter couldn't be near each other? Was it part of the magics of the world that refused to let sorceress's have off spring, was this why? He looked at his wife seeing her pain expression. He wondered how she really felt knowing that she was essentially bad for her child's health. "I see, well I'll call up the others tomorrow and see what we can do."

_Chapter Five_

_Having diligently covered proper etiquette and effects of those hosting the Witch Embodiment it is time to address the mutual shared skills of the force. All Sorceresses have some mastery over the basic elements of the world; fire, water, earth, air, force, light, dark, time, and even space. Each sorceress will have an extra fine affinity to one specific element, for instance I have an affinity to magic that falls under Force. _

_It is quite a simple matter for a sorceress to find her elemental affinity and many other things by meditation. Meditation by looking in can tell a Sorceress more things than a simple scan. Where as a meditation by looking out can gift the sorceress the future, an eye on events far away, or perhaps even enlightenment with a passing spirit. Meditation should be practiced lightly as a proper meditation leaves a sorceress completely open to outside attacks. I strongly suggest meditation only if a proper and able knight is at hand. _

"Trabia is out we all know that." Selphie insisted breaking Nadia from her reading. She was sitting in the head master's chair as Cid had gone outside to Trabia to assist in restoring the Quad some more. Her father sat at the front of the desk talking to the computer screen. She personally had seen his friends at least once so seeing them again on the screen meant nothing but she like hearing them speak.

"Galbadia is still suffering from the reform, I could take her on but I wouldn't suggest it." Irvine's voice piped in. Nadia felt her insides melt, Irvine was a looker, and she absolutely loved hearing him talk. She still couldn't fathom why thoughts of him caused her body to react this way, but she tossed it aside as something she still had not learned from a book.

His home town however left her mind going over books on the recent reform Galbadia had gone through. With their President dead and their army in disarray at the fall of Sorceress Edea power the country was awash with civil disputes and political disaster as those in charge tried to appoint a new leader. President Garland had become the new elected president and in a short one and half years had already restored order to the collapsing structure that was Galbadia. Nadia wondered vaguely if her parents would ever pull strings so she could see such a great man.

"Well Irvine can't take her, Selphie can't take her because Rinoa is always over there, and Quistus really can't take her as she lives in the Garden with you guys. I guess next thing is for her to come and live with for in Balamb for a while since I'm on leave for my wedding anyway. We can address a better living arrangement later. Perhaps even try to talk Matron into full time opening the orphanage again." Nadia saw the hope flash in her parents' eyes at Zell's last comment. She really didn't understand why her parents were suddenly letting her out of their sights but she didn't mind. A small vacation and she would be back by their side.

"If that's the case reconstruction of the Orphanage should be put into effect." Rinoa chimed seemingly reading Squall's mind.

Edea shook her head clearly the bearer of bad news. "If it were that simple then I would do it. But where would I get the funding for this? We're not looking at Trabia costs but it's still a lot of money to restore that building. Did anyone forget it's from the former civilization in Centra? It's not your average house."

Ignoring her crestfallen parents Nadia interjected, "Why use the old building, can't you find a new bigger one. I'm sure there are plenty of children still looking for homes after Sorceress Ultimecia affair. In fact I've read the books the number of homeless children in Balamb and Galbadia providence has doubled since last year. Granted you won't be able to run it like your old establishment you would need help and other people to watch the children with you but… it's certainly doable." The idea had been put forth before in a small circular in the garden. Not that she was going to say her idea was borrowed if it kept her parents happy.

She wondered what Zell's home life was like. She knew he was fixing to get married to some librarian girl on the first floor of the garden so he had taken leave to go home. He was making plans to buy a house in Balamb so he and his future wife had a place to go to off duty. She wondered vaguely how hard it was to plan a wedding keeping the groom, the bride, and all parents involved happy.

"Cid and I have accumulated enough privately to attempt that, what a good idea. I'll start looking into it Nadia. You wouldn't mind staying with us on and off right?" Edea questioned hoping the child didn't pick up that this was probably a permanent arrangement. She looked up at Edea with a warm smile already sporting a new style. Why she had insisted dressing similar to Quistis no one knew but she was wearing a blue version of Quistus revealing top and a short skirt of the same material. Rinoa had vetoed the mini skirt Nadia had wanted she had let her have the knee high black boots. Rolling her eyes she mused why all the girls loved the boots. They had most certainly not been in fashion in any circle when Edea had been growing up.

"It's settled then! I want to stay and catch up guys but I have to go, I'm teaching a beginners shooting class in about ten minutes." Irvine must have waved to everyone watching the screen for everyone waved and nothing more was send from his end. Nadia already missed his voice but Zell had just as good as one which had just the same effect on her.

"Alright I have to go the wedding planner will be here shortly so just let me know when you get into town. I'll be waiting." Zell in a similar fashion dismissed himself.

"I'm glad to see you are better Selphie," Quistus said to her friend with a smile. Nadia turned back to her digital display flipping to a different book. What did friendly formalities matter to her? She had no friends. She had no life outside her parents and their close company, what didn't involved her didn't matter.

_Chapter Eleven_

_The Witch Embodiment is a rather double edged sword as I have detailed. Suffice to say death is not a freedom for a Sorceress. In fact one cannot even die until the Witch Embodiment has been passed on. Those who are not sorceresses cannot fathom the difference between a Sorceress Candidate and a normal human. It is more of a feeling when the presence of someone able to channel the Witch Embodiment. As I have mentioned before those unable to handle the Witch Embodiment merely fizzle out and die, or worse yet become mindless shells that follow whatever strong magic direction is near the vessel at a given time. So being a candidate verses being a human is very important. _

_I cannot stress this to the poor souls hosting the Witch Embodiment at any given time. They must have a 'spare' nearby to ease their passing into death. For the sake of those insignificant people who fear and hunt sorceresses down a suitable candidate must be at hand. It is the responsibility of a Sorceress to find that able body and spare the world a mindless magic drone. While some sorceresses deem it beyond the point to waste effort into wasting time to find a future host, perhaps consulting history would change minds of those foolish brats. _

_Everyone is familiar with the only noted instance of the Lunar Cry. During that time all known hosts of the Witch Embodiment were dead. Ironically enough poisoned to death at a monthly brunch the hosts had agreed to share. All three hosts were political leaders of prominent branches of the Dollet and Esthar empires. It was through the work that those three did to keep the peace that nothing catastrophic went wrong. Pity that they were murdered so easily, it's an insult to the power a host of the Witch Embodiment holds. _

_It was during those ten long years without their leading power and direction that the people of Centra, blind and ignorant of the purpose of the Crystal Pillar moved it in proper alignment and the Lunar Cry began. Had the sorceresses deemed it in their best interest to find their future hosts for their Witch Embodiment, they would have been able to leave them trained and ready to take control. _

_A word of warning to those hosting the Witch Embodiment: You cannot die with it, even if you are within an inch of death. The Witch Embodiment will fuel your living until which time you find the nearest person with a speck of ability to host the Witch Embodiment. It is not something you must leave to chance. A host with the Witch Embodiment is so pivotal in the grand scheme of things. _

_It is even speculated that the hosts of the Witch Embodiment are much like the yin and yang of humanity. Always as either oppose forces, or combining powers for the greater good. And sometimes even in the case of Sorceress Kuja and Sorceress Talvia the greater evil- how they saw fit that war and plague were part of the grand design I will not question. _

Nadia was sitting in the library mere hours before her departure to Balamb pondering. She had finished '_The Proper Rules of Etiquette of a Sorceress'_ and she found herself rather curious. The author has been Duchess Leda. She had tracked down the name to a minor Dukedom in Dollet, however, there was no listing of a sorceress during or near the published time of the book. She wondered how far she could get with just the library information on hand.

Pausing to rethink her strategy she pulled up a list of known sorceresses at the time. Sorceress Spera, who was noted to have kept to herself, wandered the world seeking information on Centra ruins and the former way of life. However, Sorceress Adel took control of Esthar by force to aid in her search for a candidate for the Witch Embodiment and at the same time draw Spera out to speak with her. Ultimately near her goal she was captured and detained by her own country.

Nadia was curious as to why if Leda was a sorceress at the time she was not mentioned. Unless what didn't seem to be true. 'Adel is Leda… and Adel was never truly a citizen of Esthar. Maybe Leda being a royal person of Dollet found it in her best interest to conquer her home nation's enemies.' The thought did make sense but at the same time why the secrecy? Why could Dollet not know of its Duchess's plans, perhaps they did not support her way doing things. That could explain the name change, and if what she wrote was true her intentions warped her beyond recognition.

Then something else clicked that Nadia had not be prepared for. Leda was Adel who was always searching for an heir to ease her fear of a death unending. The woman in her dreams looked like the Adel in the pictures. Only hosts of the Witch Embodiments shared the memories of those before them. She staggered back falling into her chair. She had Adel's memories so she must, by the facts given to her, also be a sorceress. It was not a shared skill between mother and daughter. There was only one copy, one memory until the force deemed it unnecessary to remember, which happened about one every sorceress generation.

If she were really a sorceress she needed to find the book on how to be one. Urging the paralyzing shock away she began to search for the proper material thankful that her parents were too preoccupied two days in a row to monitor her digital display.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Totally wish I owned FF8, but I don't. /lesigh

AN: Chapter is a bit risque, but nothing to cover your eyes about. Or is that scrub your mind?

------

Nadia cried out her arms shooting forward from her dream. Mentally kicking herself she wondered why the hell she had thought it a good idea to learn about the human body. Ever since she had seen the diagrams she was interested in the physical aspects of a male's body. Her dreams were plagued by her infatuation. Tonight's dream stars were men from the port that she had seen when she visited it today. Lead role of her naked man slave was the kind fruit vendor that had let her have some apples free of charge. He had nice green eyes and ebony hair that just left such a lasting impression on her.

He had been so forward in her dream. She knew it was a repeating dream that she had enjoyed from one of her romance novels but that was beside the point. The two lovers in her book finally had a moment alone after weeks of running from the 'bad guys'. Just remembering the trashy romance novel made her blush. The lovers had taken a full day to relax, rejuvenate, and express their love. The book while ultimately imagination fodder gave her the knowledge that there was more than one way to procreate. It also made her see sex was for more than just the survival of the human race.

Realizing that sleep would not come so easy, she stood up looking for her digital display. Zell was out of the house today so she had free rein on his room. When he was in the house she still got his bed and he took the couch, but when he was in the room she was not allowed in. She clicked on her digital display. It was the right where she had left it on the current journal.

Focusing her power she conjured a mirror of water that floated directly in front of her. She saw her reflection staring back at her. She really did adore the trademark hair style hair that her Grandfather Laguna had. She tried not to question where the blonde hair had come from. She had traced back her family tree through pictures up to four generations and no one had blonde hair. She also knew that blue eyes were a recessive trait and she should not have those either. Angry at her features she began to build up her illusion.

Taking a quick glance at her digital display for instructions again she started to change her appearance. Willing her hair to a deep auburn she also began to build the illusion of it being a short bob as opposed to the long locks her mother favored. Looking closer she stared deeply into her eyes the icy blue fading into a deep sea green. Change done, she slapped at the mirror watching in glee as it exploded into a shower of rain that soaked the carpet.

Ignoring the wet carpet she gathered her digital display into a little bag she had purchased as market with gil Squall had given her. Seeing that she had her phone, her extra gil, gum, some marbles, and her favorite stuffed bunny she was ready to go. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she neared the window. The moon peeked at her from the distance endearingly. She popped open the window hoping Zell's mother didn't hear the noise she was making. She was thankful that the houses in Balamb were curved and that Zell had one window that didn't have window below it.

Slipping out of the window her with bum against the wall Nadia tumbled to the floor below without too much damage to her person. She stood up wiping the dirt that had gathered on the knees of her cow print pajamas. Looking around she was surprised to see she wasn't alone. Two people dressed oddly were standing across the street staring at her. They were dressed identical in cream colored coats and grey slacks.

"Hi?" Nadia questioned curious as to why someone other than herself was up. The two men staring at her seemed unphased by her tumble out the window. They walked across the street to her. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to run or not, the fictional characters in the books she had read always did, but she didn't feel any danger.

"Sorceress Rinoa and Matron sent us to watch you." One man said. He was a rather sharp looking man with calm grey eyes and a rather shocking red hair. The other who had chestnut brown hair as well as match brown eyes continued, "We had hoped to watch you from afar, but it seems you wish to get into trouble. We will protect you."

She gave a blink of surprise. Sure enough as if reading her mind the men in cream jackets grinned. "My name is Reginald. We do know it's you Miss Nadia. We knew who has been into the house and who has not exited. We saw you in the window before, so we know you were the person in that room." Making a mental note that the red head was Reginald she turned to the brunette.

"And you are?"

"Sampson Ma'am."

"Reggie and Sam got it. Will you escort me to the ocean then, I haven't seen it at night." She was happy her parents cared to send her protectors. She missed them dearly, but the fact that they had sent Sorceress exclusive guards to protect her showed a testament of their love for her. Did they realize she was a sorceress? They hadn't made any motion suggesting so, but perhaps the White SeeD guards were just over protection.

Shrugging off the thought she made off towards the port with her two guards in tow.

Taking a deep breath Nadia took one last look checking on her guards. Reggie was standing by the door seemingly bored, but tense enough to let her know he was keeping close watch. Sam was perched on the window eyes on the road below.

Nadia close her eyes and attempted to meditate in ways detailed in Adel's book. Three weeks she had been in Balamb, her father visited her one a week and her mother called every other day over her digital display. She had gotten bored fast and delved deeper into her Witch Embodiment powers. She wanted to see what element it was that she had a special affinity to.

Shaking off her illusion, which she could now hold even while asleep, she willed herself to sleep. Entering the shallow sleep she let her body roll back onto the floor and focused her mental will. She sank into her mind past the conscious thoughts to the subconscious thoughts. She found random fleeting thoughts of Adel's will as well as some of Spera's will egging her on to do their agendas. Ignoring those stray thoughts she pushed on deeper, feeling her surrounding grow quiet.

She was close to finding her center as detailed in Adel's book. Soon she would be submerged in her Witch Embodiment, than she would see what elemental it had evolved inside of her. She felt darkness plague her, which she was also prepared for; she resisted the urge to turn away and sank deeper into her mind. The intense nothingness finally lifted as she was overcome by warmth and fierce cold at the same time.

Nadia already knew that fire was out as it had been noted to be one of the easiest to detect. Feeling the energy she continued to sink in her own mind. She felt the urge to let go and fall into the power. However, this was also a warning Adel had put forth, if she let go she might never be able to return to consciousness. Fighting against the urge to try to extend her mental reach she looked deeper. Finally she nailed down the attributes of her energy. It was hot and cold, dangerous if she let it overwhelm her, and yet at the same time gave her completeness.

Shooting up out of her energy through those scatter thoughts of sorceress long past. She found her line of thought jerking out of her slumber. Reginald was away from the door and by her side before her vision cleared a hand holding hers, the other against her back. "What did you see Nadia?" He questioned his eyes staring at her intensely.

"I was the ocean." She chewed her lips wondering how she was such a contrast to her mother. Rolling thunder against a vast ocean was cruel. While she was an amplifier for her mother's magic, the power that could swell and grow through her could just as easily kill her. "Don't tell my mother!" She insisted squeezing Reggie's hand.

Sam frowned from his place on the window, "Are those your only orders?"

"No, tell Zell I will no longer be returning to his house. I'm staying with you." They were no knights, but they would do until she found a proper guardian.

"Understood, I'll give the word." Sam said making his way to the door. An obscene growl ripped through the silent room. Sam paused looking at Reggie for a moment. "I thought you said you ate."

"I did."

Both men turned to Nadia. She gave a laugh, "Sorry I don't need to eat." This time a sharp pain followed the growl of her stomach. "Well- I've never had to eat before…" The sudden realization her body needed something beyond her immediate skills to be happy was unusual. "I've studied cooking… never done it though, is it hard?"

Reggie and Sam stared flabbergasted at their Sorceress. "You know… I have never seen you eat yet. How odd… just let Sam get food, no need to make you cook." Reggie said helping her up and guiding her one of the beds in their hotel room. Sam finally left the room wondering why Nadia had never had to eat before.

"The reports are back from Sampson and Reginald. How odd," Edea muttered reading over the papers. Squall and Rinoa were seated in the Headmaster's chairs again. It was where she could always find the power couple when they weren't sleeping or helping Trabia Gardens. The restoration would be complete within the next couple of months if things went well.

"What does it say?" They said in unison making Edea smile. While it had concerned them a little that the calls that Nadia would answer became less and less, the reports from her White SeeD never faltered.

"Reginald and Sampson report that Nadia is eating. Not as a pleasure experience, she is truly requiring sustenance. They have also sworn specifically to secrecy on what she is practicing, but they say she is delving into her powers as a Sorceress." She could see pain briefly flash across Rinoa's eyes before genuine worry over came her. "I see the need for food as nothing to fret over. It means she is living more as a human. I know it hurts you that you are the reason for her uniqueness, but you should be happy the gods blessed you with child.

"I am sure she was clever enough to find out she had the Witch Embodiment. I just wonder what path she will take. Whose memories do you lack now Rinoa?"

Squall held firm to Rinoa's hand as she closed her eyes clearly searching memories. "I can only see Ultimecia and some of Adel's memories. She doesn't have memories of Adel and us together, which, I suppose I should be thankful for. I wouldn't want her to remember us killing people. What kind of parents would she think we were?"

"Well that's okay then. I'm going to drop by in a day or so to see her. I'll try to talk to her SeeDs when I get there." Squall smiled, "however, speaking of SeeDs why doesn't Rinoa have any White SeeD?"

"I do, you just never see them. They don't come with me unless I am outside of Garden presence." Edea nodded at Rinoa's declaration. It was one thing Edea had been proud of when she had trained her children to protect her. They had the utmost secrecy and protect of a sorceress in mind. Sampson and Reginald had been her second picks if she hadn't been able to get her first in time for Rinoa. She trusted those two to follow Nadia to the ends of the earth to keep her safe.

"Oh I know! I can send her some music spheres that mother recorded. She'll love those." Rinoa said excitedly jumping up from her chair. "A care package is just what she'll need. I'm sure she's starting to miss home. She's been gone a month now. What else should we get her?"

Squall pondered for a moment clearly distressed at what to get a daughter to show a sign of love. "I could… send her… a," Edea could see the poor man struggling with ideas. "I could send her one of my old jackets." Matron watched Rinoa bite back a laugh and a disbelieving look.

"That is a wonderful idea, perhaps make some modifications to it though, to add a feminine touch for her?" Edea interjected before Rinoa lost her composure. He seemed spent at thinking of such a hard gift and slumped into his chair with a nod.

Nadia was utterly and completely sick of Balamb. She had been there what felt like months now under Sam and Reggie's watchful guard. She had already exhausted her book supply from her digital display and had mastered illusions to her satisfaction. She had even skillfully mastered cloaking Sam and Reggie as well.

While casting illusions was no obstacle mastering the elementals was a skill she had no time to practice. The fact she also promised her parents she wouldn't go out looking for a fight, was also a big hamper. As it was she was sitting out on the dock looking over the ocean Sam and Reggie next to her. "You know, for a sorceress you are pretty laid back." Sam smile looking at her through his illusion. He looked like an average raven haired boy in clothes she had seen Zell wear.

"Really? What are the sorceresses like that you use to guard." She toyed with a crystal box containing all the music spheres her mother had sent her. Each sphere held ten songs and the box itself held 8 marble sized spheres. Handing off her box to Reggie he pocketed it as was habit. Sam always spoke to her and Reggie was always taking care of her.

"Well actually they were all children and teens, ones that were overcome with the Witch Embodiment from a minor person. People like you and Rinoa and the former sorceress Edea, are ladies who had the power of several witches that had gathered into the same person over time making a strong Embodiment. If we compared the amount of power a 'normal' sorceress had to you… it would take about ten of them to match you tit for tat if you didn't really try."

"Really! How interesting. I wonder what life across the sea in some place not the Gardens is like. I know Dollet is one of the first places my father did official duty as a SeeD. Think we could go to Dollet?" Reggie gave a sniff, which usually meant he didn't agree with her train of thought.

"I'll put in for proper request to Matron and I'm sure we'll be able to go in no time." Sam said reaching for his digital display. She pushed the little electronic plate into his lap urging him not to use it.

"Look I read up on rules and regulations in the gardens. Believe it or not the White SeeD rules are in there. I know for a fact that once you are given over to a sorceress unless the underlying primary objectives aren't disobeyed, you follow my orders only. We are going to Dollet you guys have the gil right? I know you get paid a pretty penny, I'll return the gil when I see father again."

Reggie looked to Sam, "She's right."

"Wouldn't it be polite to let your parents know where you are?" Sam said wiggling his digital display just a bit. Her hand didn't budge.

"No. I want to have some fun I'll be safe with you guys and we'll be back before the day is out! No one has to know and we can have our fun. Papa isn't due back for at least four more days and mother limits her calls to every two days now. Come on, let loose, have some fun!" She cried out waving her arms in the air. "So I order you to refrain from contacting Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Matron or any of her other alias, as well as anyone falling under Balamb Garden employment!"

Reggie stood up with a grunt, "I'll go buy the tickets, I heard the harbor master saying the next boat heading to Dollet is leaving in forty minutes. Sampson, get the supplies we need." His partner nodded before running off. He looked down at their charge who felt like sporting red hair that matched his and bright pink eyes. He didn't understand why she was always changing her look, she was a perfectly pretty girl without the masks, or perhaps she was using it as a form of protection.

In all honesty the way she had dressed him they looked like brother and sister. He was 'dressed' in a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket with matching black slacks. Rather simple next to her sky blue shirt, her belly button peeking out from the half zipped shirt. She was wearing a jacket he knew came from her father but had had its sleeves taken off so it looked like a vest. She had donned a zipper heavy skirt that was similar to the one her mother wore.

He guided her over to the ticket stand to stand next to him as he conducted his transaction. He had once asked her how she could remember everything so easily, by either one read or a half focused watching of someone else doing the activity. Nadia's response had been cryptic at the time, 'Normally people's heads aren't as empty as mine.' Later when he had been debriefed about Nadia's special case, he understood what she meant. He wondered how easy it was to think for her, with only about seven months of memory saved in her head.

"Three tickets one way to Dollet please." Reggie said already reaching into his pocket for the gil he would need. Nadia was pouting while looking into her pack, "What wrong?" She looked up at him her hand reaching into her pack. He realized she was beginning to have unvoiced doubts about going to Dollet. Sam had pointed it out one time that she seemed to have a nervous tick without really having one. She didn't respond the way people normally did, he could never see doubt or confusion on her face but she would reach for her stuffed bunny doll when she was uncertain.

The attendant pushed back tickets, so he had a good twenty minutes to talk to her before they had to board the ship. He was certain Sam would be bounding to them shortly with a pack filled with their things. Not like they carried much always ready to be on the move.

"Come." He urged Nadia his hand resting on the small of her back. It didn't escape his notice that he had been doing this often, Nadia never complained when he propelled her in a specific direction with his hand. It could be a blessing and a curse that she was so unresisting to his commands. He guided them to a bench with a smile hoping to get Nadia to let go of the bunny in her pack.

"I've been to Dollet before you know? It's nice place so alive at night. You'll love it." He said stroking her hair. Sam jogged into view a duffel bag slung over his back. Nadia pulled her hand from her pack at the sight of Sam and stood up.

"Did you bring my display?" Sam nodded patting her on the head. Together the three of them headed towards the ship ready to have an adventure.

"That was anti-climatic." Nadia hissed walking slightly ahead of her guards. Sam was annoyed with her temper and felt it best to keep quiet. Reggie was the level headed one with the brains.

"I understand that Nadie, but what do you expect. We arrived at sun down the town tones down quite a bit after sundown." He reached out to comfort their ward, but she skirted out of his reach distracted by a pub. She opened the door and slipped in before he could grab her. "I'll keep watch outside." He sighed taking the duffel bag from Sam.

Sam followed the pampered brat inside mentally chiding himself for thinking of his sorceress that way. She was standing still clearly taking in the sight of the overcrowded pub. Sam waved his fingers as the waitress. She dashed off to prepare a table for them. "What do you think?" He questioned careful to keep his hands off Nadia, he didn't want people getting the wrong impression.

"I read about the Galbadia soldiers in books before. I've never seen them in real life, they are so handsome." She gasped pointing. Sam looked for the table she was looking at. He mused silently that she would ignore the unusually dressed women, the smoking men sharing beers with friends, and the distinct lack of children and focus on the soldiers. Perhaps being raised in a Garden made those her priority. She was in essence, a military brat whose mother and father were idolized for their actions in the last war.

"They are something aren't they? Maybe you should go say 'hi', Balamb is still working on making peace with Galbadia. There was never bad blood between us, but Sorceress Ultimecia ordered a lot of men to be killed by Balamb hands for her cause." Sam whispered, refusing to ever connect the events almost three years ago with his Matron, she had been a puppet in all that. She gave an excited nod taking steps towards table in the distance. He took a firm grip on her arm before she could snake away. "I'm going to go to our table, you have no less than five minutes to say hi before I come find you."

The waitress urged him on with her eyes. Ignoring her he stared Nadia down until he could see his orders register in her mind. With a sharp nod she pulled her arm free and dashed off into the dim light of the pub.

"Hi!" Nadia said her mental clock already running since she parted from Sam. The soldiers who had been chattering over their food and liquor stopped talking. All four of them turned to her and though she could not see their eyes she could feel them sizing her up through their helms. Somehow she found it attractive that she could see their faces. Perhaps it was the mystery involved.

"And you are?" The one on the far right questioned mild irritation showing from his frown. She felt all the blood rushing to her face, perhaps she had not thought this through as well as she could have. Damn Sam for encouraging her to do random things.

Someone stalked up behind her with a hearty shout, "I leave you all for a moment and you let the party die." The person in question slammed a pitcher of strong smelling liquor on the table before turning to look at her. "And who might you be pretty lady?"

"Kin-" Nadia caught herself before she gave away her identity, "a." Irvine Kinneas, one of her parents' dear friends was staring her straight in the eyes. She wasn't sure if he had seen the recognition in her face, but she wasn't going to chance it. She wanted her little dirty get away from her parents to be unknown. She was only staying a day, then riding back to Balamb before her mother and father even noticed she was gone. If Irvine turned her in before that happened she was going to get in big trouble.

"Kina? That's a lovely name for a lovely lady. What brings you to our table?" Irvine said taking a seat next to the guy on the far right.

She was angry with herself as her words came out in a stuttered mess, "I've never seen a Galbadian solider in person before. I just wanted to say hi." The silence at the table made her considering excusing herself and slipping away. She had already wasted three minutes Sam would be after her soon.

The roar of laughter that erupted from the men made her jump. All four men in their navy blue uniforms began pushing each other, slamming the table, and even clapping. "Do you hear her?" "Never seen a Galbadian solider?" "She must live beyond the moon." "What a little cutie!" Irvine laughed a bit, but continued to stare at her as though something was out of place. She felt uncomfortable and was itching to find her stuffed bunny, but Reggie had her bag and he was watching outside.

"Well that is really all I wanted to say. You all look very handsome in your uniforms. I must go though." She said turning to find Sam. She could hear the men protesting behind her, but she took Sam's threat seriously and turned before they could get their hands on her.

"She likes a man in uniform! Sucks to be you Kinneas." One of them howled still laughing. She pushed their chatter out of her mind. Spotting Sam went straight for their table.

"Are you okay?" He questioned his hand going straight to her forehead. She slapped it away in annoyance. She wasn't ready to talk just yet, the blush of her humiliation burning hot. She had definitely not expected to run into anyone her parents knew. Looking back at the table with the soldiers she found Irvine staring at her. She looked back at Sam with a frown.

"They laughed at me. They didn't believe that I have never met a Galbadian solider before." She felt tears threatening pour forth and her voice cracked.

Sam scooted close to her stroking her hair much like Reggie always did knowing it soothed her. "Look Nadia, you have to realize you look about… eighteen. People don't know how special you are, and back when your father had just become a SeeD- Galbadian presence was everywhere. You couldn't throw a rock without hitting a Galbadian soldier. That's why they think it's weird, it's not you."

Her tears were still itching to flow, but the explanation made sense. She was still blushing from embarrassment, but the excuse gave her enough strength to control her wild emotions. Who were they to know she had only been a living breathing sentient human for seven months and not eighteen years? Shaking away the moment, she reached for a menu. This was her favorite part about needing to eat. She could experiment with new flavors and regional dishes. "Atta girl." Sam grinned, scooting back to his own spot.

The waitress came by and took their order. Nadia had even put forth the consideration to order Reggie a fish sandwich and a bottle of beer he had been partial to. Sam and Nadia sat in silence as they often did enjoying the mere presence of the other when Irvine strolled up to her table. He had a tall glass in his hand that look a bit like tea. "Hello Miss Kina may I join you?" Sam welcomed him to the table before Nadia could say no.

"Irvine Kinneas long time no see!" Sam gave a hardy grin holding his hand for Irvine. She could see the cowboy stiffen clearly disturbed by the man he did not know. Sam noticing his reaction realized he was under Nadia's illusion. "Oh sorry," he retracted the offered hand, "last time I saw you we were singing hero praises for saving us from Sorceress Ultemcia." Finding this answer acceptable Irvine took a seat by Sam flashing a grin at Nadia.

"Here this is from me and the guys, we're sorry about that." He handed her the drink. Confused she turned to the table of soldiers who were waiting. They realized she was watching and all waved. She smiled softly taking a swig of the drink. It tasted weird, but was drinkable. She told herself she would finish the gift offering enough though it tasted off.

"Apology accepted."

"So where are you from that you haven't met a Galbadian soldier." Irvine questioned his eyes full of interest. Nadia wasn't sure how to steer the conversation away from that, but she was saved. The waitress came handing out the orders and disappearing just as fast.

"Kina," Sam said in a tart voice, "you know you forgot to phone your mother." She didn't understand what Sam was getting at, but she decided to follow along with it.

"I thought I already told you that I didn't want to call her today."

"Oh so you're that kind of girl are you?" Irvine snickered. She stared at him rather lost. "Look, I speak from experience as an orphan, you only get two parents. Enjoy them while you can you might find they are suddenly gone one day."

"Excuse me?" She seethed. How dare he imply she didn't care about her parents! Though she remembered this little trip was completely unknown to her parents. She wasn't taking their feelings into consideration at all was she?

"I know you're just acting out all kids your age to," He paused his head tilting to the side for a moment, "are your eyes… pink?" Sam's head snapped in her direction anger clearly written on his face. Reggie never complained when she did something unusually, but Sam always berated her when she wanted to try unusual hair colors. Perhaps this was why, damn Sam for being right.

"Nah it's just a trick of the light," she insisted taking a gulp of her drink again. Why did it taste so odd compared to the rest of the things she had imbibed before.

"Don't worry about Kina, she is a rather selfish socialite. Her mother and father spoil her rotten," Sam said with a strained laugh, "when they take that silver spoon out of her mouth she'll wake up." Irvine gave a nod of agreement staring at Nadia in a new way. She didn't like how his eyes were ashamed of her now.

"Waitress, can we have this to go? My friend is waiting outside and I don't believe I want to leave him alone out there much longer." Nadia said flagging down the waitress. She hadn't even had a bite yet, but she felt strongly that any longer in Irvine's presence and her cover would be blown.

"I'm not as spoiled as Sammie makes me out to be."

"Oh really? And who is paying for dinner? Who paid for your ticket? And might I mention that I paid for those boots your wearing!" Sam snapped annoyed at her attitude.

"Am I in the middle of a lover spat?" Irvine said, clearly looking to get away from them.

"No I'm just her body guard, again the whole silver spoon thing. She had a rather sheltered life during the last war… she wouldn't know what people like you and I have been through."

Irvine clearly looked interested in Nadia again. She wanted to slap Sam, she was trying to get rid of Irvine so she could continue exploring Dollet at her leisure, but Sam was intent on keeping him. War hero or not, she was not interested in having her parent's friend tag along. "How is that possible? Sorceress Ultimecia has a really long reach to not have affected your little princess here."

Sam realized his mistake instantly, but again the blunder was covered up by the waitress. Reggie's to-go order was already in a box and Nadia left Sam to shovel their food into their own boxes while she polished off her drink. Irvine realizing he was being ignored, stared at Nadia again. The girl said she didn't have pink eyes, but in this low light they looked red. Either way, the color was unusual and he was staring to get worried. Someone who had not been affected by the war and had unearthly eyes could only mean two things.

The pair stood up ready to excuse themselves from Irvine. He let them go and waved his friends at the table. They gave a nod and he made way after them. Outside he saw a man with similar features as Kina and chalked him up as a brother. "Look I wasn't done talking and you didn't answer my question. Who are you?" He insisted reaching for the Kina.

His arm was slapped away by her brother starling him. "I'm sorry we have to go." She said turning away from him and carelessly stepping onto the road. He glared at the red head who had slapped him forgetting the girl as she was so adamant to get away.

Sam saw the fight that was fixing to break out between Irvine and Reggie. He going to stop the fight, when he noticed they were being lit up. 'Car lights.' His mind registered before turning to look at Nadia. She was still staggering back and forth on the road. "Nadia!" He cried rushing up to her. He took her squarely by the shoulder and was ready to pull her back on the sidewalk, but it was too far away. He could see the car speeding towards them. Numbly he realized he couldn't jump fast enough to get them out of the way. Pushing hard he forced them farther on to road into the other lane.

The car squealed to a halt the driver popping out of the window cursing. Nadia was crying under him about how her head hurt. 'Please tell me I didn't give her a concussion.' He thought pulling her back up with much effort. She was like a sack of potatoes in his arms and it wasn't a good thing. Looking up at Reggie he saw their illusion was gone. They were both clad in their White SeeD uniform and Nadia's yellow locks where impairing his vision.

The break in the illusion was gone just as quick as it had come. "Sorry." Reggie said to Irvine who was still in shock. He forcibly jumped to the other side of the street in one fluid motion. Irvine was still confused when he saw Sam sling Kina carelessly over his shoulder and began to run after Reggie.

"Hey!" He shouted making chase now worried. Mentally he ruled out the crazy girl was an alien. Aliens he could handle. It was sorceresses with the powers of Illusions he worried about. She had SeeD guardians so maybe Edea knew, or perhaps she just had them parading around as SeeD for safety.

Sam and Reggie were positioned outside of Nadia's hotel room. Nadia was furious and was proving as much as she tried vainly to scare Irvine off. "Why did you lie! You're parents are going to have my head!" Irvine shouted dodging another projectile pillow. The little brat would have to throw more than a pillow to get him worried.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!"

He swatted another pillow out of the way. "Look drop the illusion I know it's you Nadia. I forgot how fast you could grow."

"No!"

He ducked as a vase whizzed over head and shattered against the wall. "Look why did you run away from Balamb?"

"I didn't run away!" She shrieked this time physically hurling the television remote at his head. Perhaps she was losing steam, she hadn't used her Witch Embodiment this time.

"Then why are you here?" He dropped to the floor this time as the television came at him. It didn't crash into the wall like he expected, so he rolled to his left just as it came crash down where he had been laying. "Could you please consider Sam's wallet as you start breaking things in this room.

"Good point." She muttered.

"Now I believe you when you say you didn't run away, but that still doesn't explain why you are in Dollet." He stood up hesitantly waiting for something else to try to smash into his face.

"I wanted some adventure." She whispered sitting motionless on the bed.

"Adventure?" He questioned testing his luck by sitting on the bed near her.

She perked up. "Yes like in the books! Go out find a cause; fight for that cause, and along the way find love and my knight! A proper sorceress isn't a sorceress without her knight!"

"And where did you expect to find this knight, in a pub? Really what were you thinking going to a pub?" He could see she wasn't taking this seriously. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had gotten her drunk and she was clearly not her proper self. He didn't remember Rinoa and Squall mentioning their child to be this wild.

"Well I wanted to pick one of daddy's friends to be my knight. But I can't, what kind of sorceress has a woman as a knight! And Zell is going to get married I can't pick a married man as my knight. He wouldn't always be thinking about my safety! And you," She laughed, "you are not knight material."

He glared at her, "Don't think I've ever been insulted that way before."

"Sorry it's true. I wouldn't trust my sanity and my life to you. You are cute though." She was whispering now squinting at him. "When you talk it's nice. I like your voice." She reached a small hand to touch his face. "You look a bit fruity with all that cowboy stuff… but you are utterly inspiring." She grinned.

He wasn't sure what to say to compliments like that so he just smiled, "Okay I forgive you for saying-" He was cut off when Nadia threw herself on him. They slipped off the bed together Irvine slightly dazed when his head hit the carpet. Nadia's lips where on his pressing down awkwardly.

"Na-"He tried to talk again, but Nadia pressed in harder her tongue tasting his mouth for a moment. He really was hoping no one would bust in, he really didn't want to explain to Squall why his daughter was on top of him. The door didn't bust open and there was no phone ringing in the background. The stillness in fact was rather motivating to give in to the dark side as if the universe was waiting him to do this.

Nadia was kissing him as well as a dog could and this really wouldn't do. He had least had to properly train the girl to kiss or she would never be able to keep a lover let alone a knight. She gave a protesting grunt when he grasped her head and met her drunken conviction with full force. Her grunt of protest gave way to a moan when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He wasn't really sure what was urging him on now, but he welcomed the feeling and ran his tongue in a circle around hers.

Nadia jerked away forcefully from him. The moment was broken and Irvine was back to his senses wondering how much trouble he would be in. "Wow." She gasped before pressing her lips onto his again. Even as his mind was screaming to stop and desist, that violating Squall's daughter was an offense punishable by death, he continued. Vaguely he wondered if this is what people meant when they said 'it just happened'. His let his hands wander as he consciously tried to take mental notes on how everything felt.

Nadia tasted sweet like the liquor the guys had brought her, which made Irvine laugh. His hands roamed carelessly over her back enjoying the curves and dips. Daring he reached one hand down to cup her butt. She was such a small thing compared to him, his mind jumped to the idea of cradling her small frame to him during sex. That thought was stomped down the moment she jerked up. Could sorceresses read minds? He couldn't remember.

"It's too hot." She gasped her face flush. He watched her peel away her vest and unzip her shirt. Seeing her lacy white bra urged Irvine on as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned. He stared down at her knowing that under all the illusions what a pretty blonde hair blue eyed brat she was. He bent down taking her lips in his ushering forth another sexual moan.

Not one to have idle hands, he reached up and slipped his fingers under her bra. He wondered if her skin was really so soft to the touch, or if it was spelled that way. She gave a sharp gasp and he saw her illusion fade. Her face paled making her blush that much more exotic. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

Irvine realized his luck was up and the universe was again out to get him when the door slammed open. "Nadia!" Sam hissed coming to her rescue again. "What the heck is going on here?" He demanded stomping towards Irvine and pulling him up.

Nadia gave a weak mew of protest but was unable to get up on her own. "She's drunk! You were taking advantage of her!" Sam said coming to his own conclusions, but Irvine just couldn't focus. He felt like his brain had dropped blow his belt and could only focus on making Nadia moan some more.

"Sam leave it, she's burning up! You let her drink at the pub?" Reggie questioned his eyes narrow.

"We'll take care of her just fine- without you. Please leave our Sorceress alone." Sam hissed propelling Irvine towards the door. He stumbled down the hallway finding that he was finally in touch with his proper brain, when the door had slammed in his face.

"I need to call Squall." He hissed. He had to admit everything now, before those White SeeD reported to Squall about this violation of his daughter. He reached into his pocket for his digital display all the while his feet taking him out of the hotel on their own.

He looked down at the contact list Squall Leonhart flashing in big letters. He stopped in the lobby of the hotel wondering how to open the call. "Hey Leonhart- about your daughter…" That wouldn't do. "Hey Leonhart your kid has a fine ass." No, that wasn't any better. "Hey Leonhart where did you daughter get such cute lingerie?" Okay so maybe his mind was anchored somewhere in his pants still.

"Sir?" Someone questioned poking Irvine on the shoulder. He looked up seeing the President's personal guards. This wasn't good.

"Can I help you?" Irvine responded itching to press call instead of deal with these morons. He really need to get to Squall first, news like this heard second hand was _never_ good.

"We need you to come with us. Your display please." The guard said leaving no room to refuse. Irvine gave a sigh, not liking this turn of events at all. He regretfully handed his display over hoping that he would get it back before those SeeDs got to Squall or worse… Rinoa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: hmm this cup of water is the only thing I own right now. ;-;

AN: I have miss placed the beta edits for chapter 3-5 and 9-11 So I'm going to do some intense searching and self-editing. Hopefully it won't be too painful to read.

-----

Nadia woke up in pain. She remembered vague flashes of last night. There had been screaming and she remembered exerting herself throwing things at Irvine. Her lips tingled feeling a warm shiver pass through her stomach. "Irvine." She remembering his heated kisses and roaming hands. She wasn't use to this feeling at all, and despite her headache, started looking for her stuffed bunny.

Sam and Reggie were both asleep on the couch slumped against each other. She could see her bag propped up by the door. If last night really was any testament on how today would play out, she would most definitely have to tell her parents about her 'adventure'. She slipped out of bed not quite remembering when she had fallen asleep there.

She did another survey of the room they were staying in. There was a spot on the wall making Nadia grimaced. "Those poor flowers." She whispered her eyes falling to the giant mess of television on the floor. Mentally she winced at what the bill would look like when the hotel staff saw the damage. Seeing that nothing else was broken she rummaged through her pack and found her bunny.

Hugging the bunny close, she thought of Irvine again. He had always been one of those unreachable idols that made her body quiver. In fact, if she hadn't read those pitiful romance novels she would have never known what the stirrings meant. Her books on mating noted the physical urgings, but only in passing. Who would have thought there was a bonus to mating other than the continuation of the species?

Eyeing her vest that was discarded on the floor and her open shirt, she frowned. Her mind went in endless circles thinking of last night. Irvine's fingers, Irvine's lips, Irvine's voice, they all sent shivers down her body that gathered between her legs. Shaking her head furiously she forced herself to think of something else.

"Nadia?" Reggie's sleepy voice questioned. She turned to her guards who were coming to. She didn't want to know details about last night. She would refuse them the right to speak of the matter.

"Reggie I want breakfast." She resisted the urge to ask to cook. Reggie and Sam had found that a topic of disagreement. As much pleasure as she got out of the idea of cooking, Reggie and Sam refused to let their Sorceress sink to such menial tasks.

"Don't kill Carbuncle there dear." Sam snickered as he stood up. She looked down at her hands taunt and white around her poor bunny's neck. She dropped the bunny in annoyance. She would not think about Irvine. "So about last night," Sam started.

Instantly her temper flared again and she grimaced. "We won't speak of last night." Reggie snapped to attention. She could see him forcing away the sleep lingering in his eyes.

"But at least allow us contact with your parents. Mister Kinneas took inappropriate actions against you last night, they need to know." Reggie said in a distraught voice. She could see both Reggie and Sam having issues with admitting to themselves their hero of the war was human.

"He did nothing I didn't provoke myself. My order of silence still stands. We'll be out of this place and home by night fall don't fret." She wished her skills of telekinesis were stronger. Maybe she could have actually fixed the television with a little magic and focused thinking. The thought clicked in her mind about what she could do with the rest of her day. "Get suited up we're going monster hunting!"

Garland sat staring at the footage of the hotel hallway. The sorceress's guards were standing by the door unmoving. The footage was the same for a good thirty minutes. Then all hell breaks loose. The illusions fade. Just like when they had almost hit that one girl last night. The normal men turn into White SeeD and seeing their illusions had faded they rush through the door. Several moments later a SeeD from the Galbadia garden named Irvine Kinneas is propelled through the door by one of the SeeDs.

Just as his guards had said, it was clear there was a sorceress in Dollet. Garland wasn't leaving until he had convinced her to stay in Galbadia territory with him.

"This is why we never took you before." Reggie said patting Nadia's back as she, yet again threw up. Sam resisted the urge to laugh at Nadia. She was trying so hard to be strong, but the monster blood and innards were too much for the girl. She had already empted out her stomach two fights ago. She was reduced to dry heaves now.

"I understand, but I must learn the elements. I can't properly cast fire yet." Nadia insisted daring to drink water from a bottle offered by Reggie.

"You cast water like a pro though! That should be enough for you for now. We can properly train you when you get back to the garden." Sam insisted turning away as Nadia spit her water back up. Why had she chanced another look at the dead monster?

"You and I both know I'm never going back to the garden," She hissed, "and I cast water like a pro because it's my elemental. I want to master at least casting fire before I give up."

"Nonsense! We'll go back to the garden first thing when we get back to Balamb."

"No I won't," She shouted throwing the bottle at Sam, "my parents are the reason I am not with them now. I don't know why, but I can't be near mother. I had wondered why she never visited me physically. But they both love me. Mother wouldn't do that unless it was in my best interest. There must be something wrong with me being Sorceress spawn that keeps me from her."

Reggie frowned, so she had figured it out. Edea, Rinoa, and Squall had given them countless instructions to never lead her down this path of thinking and they had hoped she wouldn't figure it out on her own. It had been a losing battle. Nadia was too smart and too inexperienced to understand anything other than logic. Normal girls would have assumed the worst if they had even come to the conclusion. Was that why Nadia had planned this secretive visit? To act out against the pain she must feel for being abandoned physically by her mother.

"Okay I am ready for another fight." She insisted leaving them no room to continue broaching the subject.

Squall strolled into the hotel room with a package under his arm. He had decided to buy Nadia a new doll to go with her Carbuncle bunny. It was a little stuffed plushy of an ice queen. He hoped she would name it Shiva and keep with tradition. That was one thing he loved about his 'little' girl. She loved keeping things that related to her parents. If daddy had guardian forces she would have mini-guardian forces just like his.

He tapped the front desk with his knuckle to get the clerk's attention. "Oh I didn't fancy seeing you here until tomorrow." The clerk smiled her eyes beaming.

"I figured I would surprise my friends." He said swapping the box to the other arm. Rinoa had also enclosed her own gift in the box. More music spheres with hits by Julia Heartily and famous singers of the times. He watched curiously as the clerk's brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry… seems your friends checked out yesterday." She said eyes reading over the screen.

"There must be some mistake."

She shook her head somberly, "No, no mistake. Sampson, the primary card holder, checked out around noon yesterday in a hurry."

Squall didn't like the sound of that. Checked out in a hurry? Was Nadia in danger? He reached into his pocket pulling out his digital display. In less than five minute he had Selphie, Edea, Rinoa, and Zell on the phone. Quistis was off on a mission and Irvine didn't answer the call.

"Is something wrong?" Edea questioned seeing the disturbed look on Squall's face.

"I just got done talking the clerk at the Balamb hotel. Nadia and her SeeDs check out yesterday."

"I could try to find her through our link." Rinoa whispered knowing this was no option.

"There has to be a better way," Selphie broke in, "the restoration on the garden is done enough that I can go out and try to help find her."

"No need to rush these things- I can pull up her SeeDs spending history, we'll know where she is if she's buying things. Just a moment," Edea cut in trying to calm her worried children.

"This isn't good though, what if someone found out she's a sorceress. Do you know the political implications?" Zell said stating the obvious. Squall nodded he really didn't want anyone else, but them knowing Nadia was a sorceress. The other nations would clamor for her just to have bragging rights and safety from Rinoa who was directly linked by family to Balamb territory.

"Look here, I have the list up here. They spent gil at… how odd, the East Side Dollet Tavern and another transaction at the Sea Side Dollet Hotel."

"What is our daughter doing in Dollet!" Rinoa hissed her display trembling. She must have hit the counter it was sitting on.

"I don't know but I'm going over there to find out why." Squall said hotly.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No! You can't get near her." Squall frowned hating to say the thing that hurt Rinoa most.

"With proper shielding… she would be safe from me." Rinoa bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, no. Not until we know if she's in danger or not." He watched Zell and Selphie look away from the awkward moment. "I'll be heading to Dollet alone, less noticeable that way. I will keep in touch." He was answered with a round of nods.

"Well well well…" Garland said clapping. He approached the trio. They were well worn out from hours of monster fighting. Garland was no fool. He wouldn't risk himself near a sorceress until he knew he could handle her. The little raven haired brat was a rookie, that much he could tell by her poor spell casting and weak form. Her guards were worn out picking up her slack. She was primed for the picking.

"You are a sorceress are you not? The magic you preformed is by no means Para-magic." He said with as warm a smile as he could muster.

"Yes, what's it to you." The little sorceress shot back her eyes flashing from red to purple. He wondered vaguely what she really looked like. She did have some talent, if she could keep up her illusions all the time, but apparently not much if she couldn't keep a consistent eye color. He remembered how they had scared the illusion right off of her and her companions when they had almost run her down.

"I am but a humble servant to the will of the sorceress." He said kneeling down. How much training did this one have to have White SeeDs, but no skill in casting. Perhaps a pampered princess discovered by one of the Gardens. Were they trying to hide the sorceresses now?

"As you should be. You'd be the first normal person I met that knows his place." She intoned seeming to finally find her own two feet and stand straight. Her guardians did as well though they look clearly beat.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would like some formal training on that magic of yours." He said suddenly struck by an idea. He could see her guardians stiffen at the mention. The sorceress herself seemed unphased by the comment.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Galbadia Garden, You'd be undertaking training to be a SeeD. You look grossly out of practice." Garland said trying to sound concerned. If he could keep her eating out of his palm in a year or two she would be his. His conquest for those who made Galbadia suffer could then begin.

He saw her eyes flash in glee, he had her. Her guardians still looked skeptical, but he could deal with them later. He was almost positive he didn't have to though. White SeeDs stood by their sorceress until the end so as long as she trusted him. They would not be an issue.

"I could get you enrolled and boarded there with special requirements before you even bat and eye." He said a small flick of his wrists towards her guardians.

"Deal!"

"Nothing. It's like they dropped off the face of the finical world." Edea sighed looking at the screen. Squall gave a curse clearly at wits end. He had been in Dollet for two weeks checking hotels, houses, and even stores. "Look Squall I know the reports have dropped off and so had the credit trail but that doesn't mean she isn't safe. I trust my SeeDs."

"You know even when you say it that way I can't think of how much bleaker it could get. I know the reports from the SeeDs said she was dabbling. If she learned the arts of illusions I'll never find her." He frowned, dropping to the bed in his hotel room.

"You're going to have to face it. She doesn't want to be found. If a sorceress wants someone to know where she is she can make the whole world know in a heartbeat." Edea snapped in annoyance. Squall really was so depressing sometimes.

"Am I that bad of a father that my daughter wants nothing to with me anymore?"

Edea left that questioned unanswered. What could she say? She knew so little of this new Nadia.

"Nadia, it's time to get up." Reggie said knocking on her wall. They shared the dorm room rather easily. Sam and Reggie had a bunk bed in their room. Nadia kept to herself in her half of the room. Nadia growled peeking through the window.

"Why am I getting up to early again?" She questioned kicking off her sheets.

Reggie frowned at her, "You agreed to be a Garden student. It's time you start acting like one. Get up before you miss your first class." She wanted to jump out of her bed and tackle him to the ground. He really was so bossy, she hadn't even been a full-time student for more then three days and he was already grinding her nerves. It wasn't her fault she was too tired to stay awake in introduction classes.

She waved him out of her room and began to change. She was annoyed she was only allowed three changes of clothes. Her illusions would only get her in trouble if she changed them often. It was a garden restriction on frivolous items. Less than one percent of the students were from well to do families and as such enforced their rules on them. The people in the gardens while stilling holding individually were decidedly similar. It seemed if you stuck out you were ridiculed.

A man of his word Garland had setup her identity as a one Kina Pital. Garland expressed interest that the name she had given him did not come up any databanks, but they had agreed to speak of the issue later. So Nadia dressed herself in a plain red halter top with simple black slacks. She was so very tired and ready to crawl back into bed but today was a weapon selection class.

That fact alone spurred her on through the halls and the long walk to her classroom. There she found her current Instructor Zan. He always looked like he had constipation, not that she would say so. She had learned quickly that berating an instructor in Galbadia didn't have the same effect as in Balamb. In Balamb they laughed, patted her head, and let her on her way. Here in Galbadia they screamed at you and made you do twenty push-ups.

There were ten other students in the class today; however they were decidedly shorter and younger looking then Nadia. She felt grossly out of place, as the only poor fool too slow and stupid to be let into a garden at the proper age. However, she countered her depression with a strong sense of pride that the president of their nearby city had personally got her in. She had friends in high places unlike these orphaned brats.

Instructor Zan started out strong today, belting out attendance in a husky voice. What was it about voices that drove Nadia jelly limbed and mush brained. She shook away the thought realizing she was getting gushy over Instructor Zan. The man was missing one eye from a battle during the Sorceress Ultimecia incident. "Pital, Kina." She waved an arm in recognition and continued to fight against his smooth voice.

"Pital… get up here that wasn't roll call." Zan hissed pointing at the other young children standing at his desk. She blushed profusely dashing out of her chair to stand at attention. "As you see we have all the basic weapons that we train students under. Today we're going to select the weapons you will be training with for the rest of time here in the garden."

Nadia eyed the weapons curiously. She ruled out the sword, knuckles, and gun as too barbaric for her tastes. In fact all, but the dagger seemed too heavy, outdated, or bulky to impress her. She watched her class mates pick weapons up off the table. Some even requested use of the spares as it seemed swords were popular. When all her classmates had picked she saw the lonely dagger still begging for attention on the table and reached for it.

"Are you happy with your sloppy seconds Pital? You didn't make a rush for a weapon." He said eyeing her carefully.

"I was waiting to see if anyone else would pick it." She snapped back her knuckles turning white around the hilt.

"Glad to see you have some determination. Now drop and give me twenty I won't take lip from the likes of you." He snarled back. Nadia frowned and promptly got to her knees. She knew to refuse would make her punishment worse. She didn't like it when the instructors screamed at her, but her classmates seemed fine with her doing pushups.

Her Instructor broke into his lesson of the day as she continued her punishment. She was so terribly slow, her arms burning from the effort of lifting her weight. She didn't even want to see the look on her classmates' faces. They most certainly were jeering. "Going too slow Pital… do you want me to push you?" Her instructor insisted putting a foot to her back and pressing down hard. She collapsed under the weight her tears springing forth.

"No sir." She cried.

"Are you crying? What kind of cadet are you? Twenty more push-ups on top of that and this foot doesn't come off until you stop crying."

"Nadia are you alright!" Sam said dropping the magazine he was reading when she slipped into the room. Her face was red and her eyes were blood shot. "What happened to you?" He said bringing her into a hug.

"I was too slow… I got my dagger though." She said in a monotone voice flashing the training weapon. Sam saw how unhappy she was at the sight of the dagger. He pondered trying to talk her out of her desire to study at Galbadia Garden.

"You should go to bed. Your next class isn't for another hour and its just theory." Sam said urging her gently into her dorm room. She nodded mechanically and headed for her bed.

Reggie was standing in the doorway, "She was out before her head even hit the pillow you know." Sam nodded. "Do you think this was a good idea?" Sam shook his head. "But we're going to follow her until she changes her mind right?" Another nod. "Being White SeeD is hard work."

Sam dropped a blanket over Nadia's sleeping form before turning back to Reggie. "You know I'm almost glad we never got to guard Edea while she was a sorceress. Watching Nadia is hard enough, but if I had to stand beside Edea as she mentally fought off Ultimecia… I couldn't do it."

"I agree with you. I am thankful every day we have a Sorceress who doesn't abuse herself as bad as the ones in the history books did."

Nadia woke with a start an hour later. Her training dagger was on her desk as well as a note from Sam and Reggie saying that they had gone to explore the garden. She still felt horrid from her experience in her weapons course, but as Reggie said she looked forwarded to her lecture class. If it was one think she could excel at, it was written theory and history.

She gathered the books she knew she would need and reached for her pack. Her Carbuncle bunny was still in there lonely and forgotten. Reaching for the limp doll she chewed her lip. She wanted to take it with her, but if the instructors found out what would they do? He was not a requirement for the class and some of her classes were still a mystery. What if her lecture instructor was like Instructor Zan?

She threw Carbuncle on the bed and stuffed her pack quickly before she could reach for him again. Slinging the pack over her shoulder she straightened her clothes and made towards her next class.

"Are you lost?" Someone said to her as she slipped into the doorway of her assigned class.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at the taller male. He was a rather strong looking fellow with a large sword hanging from his back. Was he a gunblade master like her father or just a regular swordsman?

"The class fixing to meet in that room is, well… a toddler class. Are you lost?" She pulled out her class schedule and gave it to him. He stared at a moment before a hysterical laugh broke free. "You mean to tell me you are really taking _Introduction to Battle Theory and Practice_?" She gave a nod wondering why it was so funny. "You must really be backwards. Here I thought you were just late but to be taking that class? Chocobo for brain is what you are. Have fun moron."

He shoved her schedule back into her hands as he slipped by her. She felt her face burning with embarrassment as she took a seat. She was early and saw that the prior class was still lingering in social conversation. She watched them all with calculating stares. She saw three teen girls lost in gossip. One was sitting on top of a desk keeping eye contact with the other two. She eyed their posture curious as to why they didn't stand straight. One girl was leaning against the desks behind her book clutched in her hands. The other was putting all her weight on one foot.

'What does this tell me about them?' She thought trying to use some of the information she had read from prior books. The girl leaning back was either subservient or unable to stand straight for some reason, whether it was weight or physical incapacity. Being that they were students in a school for mercenaries she assumed she was very subservient. The one sitting on the desk was comfortable enough in her position to care whether she was showing her friends the proper respect of standing up or not. She must be popular as was the other girl who doesn't care to give the sitting girl the respect to stand straight.

She laid her head down on the desk in her arms and continued to people watch.

"Miss Patil!" The shout roused her from her sleep. She jerked up pushing her pack off the desk. She tried to blink the blurry vision away. Her finished cleared to the sight of her Instructor charging up the middle of the isle to her. When had she decided it was good to sit in the back? Her instructor would already be mad. Making her climb steps to get to her wouldn't make it any better.

"Yes?" She answered wiping the drool from her chin.

"I asked you in accordance to the Galbadia Dueling Codes of 164 what is the proper way to declare a duel?" Her instructor hissed. Nadia felt awful, she didn't even know who her instructor was. The initials on the paper meant nothing to her but she did know the instructors answer.

"Duelist A, otherwise known as the Offending party, must file an official declaration of intent to duel. While Duelist B, Offended party, must file a full explanation of the offending incident. If either is found lacking proper cause the Duel will be revoked thus leaving any murder resolving from a duel a punishable crime." She wondered vaguely why the instructor was picking information from the middle of the book, let alone one that cross referenced a law book she had only off handedly picked up.

Her instructor stared at her looking surprised. "How did you know that?" She could see all her class mates, again younger and much shorter in stature then her. Some were flipping through pages trying to find the mentioned material.

"I read the books before hand." She admitted. She had been admitted to the garden last week with nothing to do until her class cycle began. She had kept the boredom at bay reading the study materials.

"Liar. Summarize the proper steps to become a SeeD." Her instructor snapped sharply.

Nadia liked this now. Her instructor looked irritated, why should she, she had answered the question correctly. And now asking such a broad question like that? Nadia could get the question wrong if she forgot something, but she knew she wouldn't.

"Those interested in becoming SeeDs must first fall within the age of fifteen to nineteen years old. They must pass a written exam and meet Headmaster approval before they are considered SeeD Candidates. After considerable time studying students must then pass the field exam which is assessed on Conduct, Judgment, Attack, Spirit, and Attitude. That is not to say there are not pre-requisites put forth by a peculiar Garden but the Field Exam is the only written official one. Other minor requirements to becoming a SeeD are proper education in a weapon of choice, training in proper fighting styles, as well as following the code of SeeD mercenaries before hand to prove one is SeeD material."

Her instructor fumed her skin flushed red up to her hair line. "Why are you in my class? Get out!" She hissed. Nadia was taken by surprise at that order.

"But I'm supposed to be here. This is _Introduction to Battle Theory and Practice _isn't it?"

"I said get out! I will not tolerate students like you in my class. Out!" Her instructor shouted. Nadia gave a squeak diving under her desk to retrieve her fallen pack and promptly ran out of the class room.

Sam and Reggie were surprised when the door opened up. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Nadia dragged her feet in dropping her bag as she walked. "I got kicked out of class."

"What did you do?" Sam watched Reggie get up and wrap his arms around their ward. She looked dazed and confused.

"I answered the questions right. I don't know why she was upset that I answered the questions right!" She whined suddenly breaking into tears again. Sam sighed, he knew this had been a bad idea from the start, but Nadia wanted to learn how to use her magic more. Why she had willingly gone to Galbadia garden he didn't know. This garden was the least likely to train magic, but it was also the farthest away from her mother and father. Was this another form of acting out?

"Shh, don't fret about it I'm sure something good happened." Sam snorted, how Reggie was going to find a silver lining in this he didn't know. "There is no use dwelling on what happened. Here I'll let you cook if it will make you feel better."

Nadia's head shot up all the sadness and confusion gone from her face. "Really?" Reggie nodded waving her into the small kitchen. Sam snickered; frozen food and a microwave didn't count as cooking. But Nadia hadn't even used those in her life. He watched her prance around the small 'kitchen' popping open the freezer and pulling a box free. She read the instructions quickly and did as ordered.

He watched her stare at the box making lazy circles in the microwave and couldn't help but laugh. She was such a spoiled brat perhaps the garden was the right medicine for her after all.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Nadia has already gone through three frozen boxes. Sam and Reggie had to tell her no more. Even as she went to the door to answer it she eyed the refrigerator. "No!" Sam said sharply. She gave a sigh pushing the activation button for the door.

"Irvine!" Nadia hissed staggering back.

"Don't think I've had that effect on women before." He muttered clearly not amused. Sam was already up and standing beside Nadia ready to gut the man with his bare hands.

Reggie exited his room noticing Irvine at the door. "What brings you here?" He was holding a stack of papers a look of distaste on his face.

"I'm here under headmaster orders. Apparently she caused a ruckus in her one of her lecture classes." Irvine didn't miss their knowing looks, "And her instructor gave a direct request to the headmaster to test her out. I'm here to administer the papers and the notes and make sure she doesn't cheat."

Nadia took the papers from Irvine greedily. Dropping the pile on the table she took the first one. It was a note from her instructor.

_To SeeD Candidate Patil:_

_You behavior in my class was unacceptable. First you sleep through my class, then you answer the questions as though I bore you. Word to the wise, learn respect for your superiors. You won't get anywhere sassing people like you did today. _

_I've requested that you be tested out of my class as you clearly don't have anything to learn from me. If the headmaster accepts my request you will have to complete all the tests I give in my class. I expect you who answered two questions with an answer fit for my advanced classes will have no problem with this. _

_Good luck. I don't want to have to see you in my class again._

_Instructor Shawn_

Nadia realized this was the first time she even had seen the instructor's name. What kind of student didn't even know that? She mentally shook off her shame and began on the next note.

_To SeeD Candidate Patil:_

_I've received a request from your Introduction to Battle Theory and Practice instructor. While I did not ask for details I'm sure you should be punished for whatever actions you took, but I find your case particularly interesting. You were let in by will of President Garland alone. I doubt you would have passed my candidate screening. I am giving permission for Instructor Shawn to test you out of her class and whatever measures she takes you had better pass. If you fail President Garland will know and your punishment will be severe. _

_This is not Trabia or Balamb garden. We do not pamper and baby our Cadets; we train them to be soldiers. A case like yours will be met with resistance. Don't expect the students to praise you for getting in on word of the President. In fact you had better be prepared to be ostracized and the butt of many jokes. _

_I hope you understand your situation and that an incident like this does not happen again._

_Headmaster Martine_

Sam watched her put down her papers run to her room returning just as fast with a pen, pencil, and her Carbuncle bunny tucked under her arm. "You just have to watch that I don't cheat right?" She questioned her hands already absently petting Carbuncle. Irvine nodded taking a seat across from her at the table.

Nadia had her pencil at the ready as she began to read the questions. The questions didn't require extensive thought. It was a simple process of reading the question and searching her memory for the proper response. She had figured it was a by the book class, but she hadn't figured she wouldn't even need to attend to pass. She paused for a moment feeling Irvine's eyes on her hands. Looking up she saw his distracted look. What was he thinking about that he hadn't even realized she had stopped writing?

The moment passed and Irvine was looking up at her. "What?" She shrugged not sure what to say. He glared for a moment before whispering, "Don't you use that witch craft on me again. Do you test like normal people do."

Nadia was taken aback by that. Irvine implied she was trying to cast on him so she could cheat? Why would she do that, more over she didn't even have the proper skills, or practice to enforce mind control. She had read in books that Sorceress Ultemcia channeling former Sorceress Edea's power could control minds, but only if the will was weak enough. Although, being that illusions were a trick to convince the mind of other things she perhaps could master mind control.

Forcing enough attention to continue filling out her tests she mused on. That was a thing she had spoken with Sam and Reggie. They fully encouraged her to tests the limits of her power. However, it was a stipulation that it could not directly affect someone else's actions or thoughts. She had expressed interest in trying to bind her illusions to an object as she was in a school of soldiers. Her chances of getting knock unconscious had increased. She was rather annoyed at herself for that lack of skill. She could keep her illusions up in a sleeping and awake state, but intense emotional shock or being knocked unconscious cut off her power supply to her illusions. It had already happen thrice and Sam insisted she fix it to never happen again.

She completed the first test handing it to a skeptical Irvine. She again refocused her thoughts on him. Did he think that 'incident' at the hotel was her bewitching him? Perhaps it had been. Nadia could remember a distinct lack of being able to harness her powers properly that night. She had been drunk on top of having a mild head trauma. She could have inadvertently used her powers in a way she normally couldn't. That was another area of thought she had expressed to Sam and Reggie in Balamb. Was her power directly limited to what she thought she could do?

She adamantly wished there was a school for sorceress's somewhere. The literature by former sorceresses was sparse. The most educational book had been by Sorceress Adel. Ironic enough that she had learned so much from such a twisted individual, she was now surpassing her skills in theory. If only she had more practice she was certain she would eventually equal Adel's skills in practical use.

She handed Irvine the next test. Eyeing that this was the final normal test and she would take the class final test next she channeled a bit more focus to the tests. She was annoyed that Irvine had thought of her so poorly. Did his friendship with her parents give her no leeway in her mistakes? Though if what he said were true, she had cast magic on him against his will. That in itself was a personal insult. Not that she wanted to ride her parents curtails forever. She was use to the power being Squall's daughter, to those who knew, gave her.

She had had free reign of Balamb Garden, training center excluded. She had gotten whatever she wanted on a whim from Headmaster Cid and Edea. Here she was just new cadet Patil. Granted she still had the power of someone else's name to get what she wanted, it was different. In Balamb people were proud she was Squall and Rinoa's daughter. Here in Galbadia it was a different matter entirely. These people felt she had not earned her place. They had no problem letting her know.

Remembering Instructor Zan's foot pushing down on her back was a stiff reminder how low she was here. She knew in the rules what he had done was acceptable under Instructor Punishment rights. He had caused no lasting physical damage and had a justified reason to do what he had done. If she petitioned against it people would just laugh at her.

She finished the final test and as before handed it to Irvine. He was silent the whole time merely staring at her. "Irvine." She muttered afraid to look him in the eyes.

"It's Kinneas." He interrupted standing up.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. She had never really been on that awful last name basis with anyone, it was unusual. "Whatever I, or my powers did that night I'm sorry." She whispered Carbuncle in a vice grip as she spoke, "I would never do that to someone against their will."

"I had expected Rinoa to raise you better than that." He insisted. She could see he was trying to get away, but partly interested in what she was talking about.

"I was drunk- I hit my head- so many things went wrong that night. I don't want you think badly of me or the way I was raised. Mom doesn't even know I have sorceress powers! I didn't find out until recently. Oh please don't tell them where I am!" Pouting for a moment she tilted her head in thought. "How did you know it was me?"

He snickered, "Only an idiot would use the same alias twice in the same region. Kina is a rather unique name… I'm surprise you did that." His mirth gave way to a serious frown. "Your parents don't know where you are?"

She threw carbuncle to the ground and clutched at Irvine's jacket. "Kinneas please don't tell them! I know they must be worried about me, but now that I got myself into this mess I want to get out of it on my own."

"Do you hate your parents that much?" She cringed when she heard the regret in his voice.

"No that's not it! I-"

He cut her off pushing her away. "Whatever that's your business. Don't get in trouble like this again. I don't fancy being turned into a common messenger every time I go to see the Headmaster." She tried to stop him, but he slipped away and out her door.

Sam and Reggie sensing it was safe entered the room again. Reggie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when she brushed it off. "Do my actions shout rebel, parent hater, and ungrateful bitch? Am I being selfish?"

Sam wanted to scream yes, but instead he opted for the option that kept him in the Witch's good graces. "Only those who don't know you, people who understand you understand your intent."

Irvine's digital display beeped as he was in the elevator going to the Headmaster's office. Instructor Shawn would be there waiting for the results. Waiting to either fail Nadia, or with the Headmaster's assistance place her in the proper class. He fished his little multipurpose computer out of his pocket.

'Incoming call from Squall Leonhart' flashed across the screen. With a sigh Irvine answered.

"Irvine! I have been trying to get in contact with you." Squall sighed with relief. Irvine could see the pub he had found Nadia in behind Squall. "I wanted to know if you have heard or seen anything about Nadia. She's gone missing and I can't find her anywhere!"

Irvine shook his head feeling his heart drop. He really didn't want to lie to his friend, but there were more important things on the line then their friendship. "No I can't say I have, I'll keep my ears to the ground and my eyes open though. I'm sure she's okay."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? She's just a child!" Squall hissed shaking his display as if it would affect Irvine. "She doesn't know any better! I don't think people realize how little she knows! Book smarts don't mean anything. You can't live practically from books alone. She doesn't even know not to accept candy from strangers!"

Irvine frowned, "Do you really think there is going to be someone strolling around offering candy to little kids?"

"You're not taking me seriously Irvine. My kid is out there somewhere, she might be fine, or she could be scared out of her wits!" Squall looked clearly distressed.

Irvine feeling his plight offered the only advice he could think of that would keep him safe. "Ellone can't help?"

Relief washed across Squall's face. "Why didn't I think of it? Thank you Irvine! I have to go now I have to talk to Ellone, but thank you! Take care, man." Before Irvine could say anything his display went blank and the elevator doors slid open. Instructor Shawn was sitting in one chair with a stony face and Headmaster Martine was surveying some papers nonchalantly.

"The papers you wanted?" He said handing the tests over. Shawn waved him away and Irvine accepted. All he wanted to do was go back to his room, crawl under the sheets of his bed, and think about what he had done. Maybe it would be that easy, but knowing his luck something would stop him on the way and give him trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the chicken and rice in my stomach from lunch. Not much luck in owning Final Fantasy though.

AN: Sorry about the delayed posting of this chapter. The HP: HBP premiere owned my day/night/something else.

-------

'Nadia?' Nadia jerked in her chair, the books she had open in front of her crashed to the floor. Wildly she looked about the room. Reggie and Sam had left to pick up food at the cafeteria. "Whose there?"

'Nadia it's me Squall.'

"I'm going crazy." She muttered reaching to pick up her books.

'You are not. Your Aunt Ellone helped me find you.' It occurred to her she wasn't _hearing_ anything, the voice was coming from her head.

"Dad?"

'Yes where are you?'

"Oh." She instantly closed her eyes.

'Ellone why can't I see anything?' Nadia was curious as to why she didn't feel like her head was going to explode. Shouldn't more than one person in her head hurt?

'She closed her eyes brother.' A woman's voice giggled. Nadia stood up with a start her eyes still closed. She recognized the voice from very early in her memory. It went with a brunette woman who had cooed at her when she was in Squall's arms being rocked to sleep.

"You have a sister?"

'Half-sister but that's beside the point. Where are you? Why haven't you called your mother and I?'

"I'm fine- I'm not telling you anything."

'Why?' She could picture the hurt look on her father's face.

"Because I want to be me."

Anger laced his voice this time, 'What's that suppose to mean!'

'Squall calm down, you know she's safe now. You can stop worrying.' Ellone's voice piped in again.

"I want to be Nadia Leonhart! Not Squall's daughter don't you see?" She paused for a moment, "I miss you." The silence was painful. She feared that she had been left alone.

'At least let me send you letters… or at least see you.' His voice whispered.

"I don't have any mirrors… I'll talk with my SeeDs, see if we can work something out."

'Promise? Your mother and I worry about you everyday…'

"I promise. I listen to mom's music spheres everyday when I am reading."

'She'll be happy to know that- I'll try to contact you again soon okay?' She wished she could hug him right now, but she had chosen this path.

"Yeah." She said wondering if this time she was truly alone.

Nadia didn't like that she had been contacted without her knowing. She didn't want Squall to find out where she was. She didn't trust him not to come running and that was something she didn't want. While it was true that Galbadia has called a trace at the end of the Ultimecia incident. She was almost certain those in power wouldn't mind getting their hands on the people who had stopped Galbadia's world domination. Who cared if it had saved them from the reign of an evil sorceress?

She finally opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. She would be late for Instructor Zan's class if she didn't hurry.

"Again!" Zan barked. Nadia threw herself at him, training dagger at the ready. Just as before, the unarmed weapon's master blocked her motion. Catching her by the wrist he spun her around disarming her. "You know candidate Patil… you'd think after two cycles of taking my class you would advance somewhat. You are a disgrace. Drop and give me eighty."

With a grunt she did as she was told. She had to admit while she still failed at basic weapon training, she had definitely progressed as a whole. Her muscles had finally adjusted after much abuse. She could now do pushups without Zan's extra weight urging her on. It was more of a day to day thing that she and Instructor Zan gotten into the habit of doing. He would test her, she would fail, and he would make her do pushups while teaching techniques to the class on their weapons.

She kept her eyes on the floor as he drilled the other students. This cycle of classes though, someone else had decided on a dagger as well. She was no longer alone in her choice of fight and she tried at every possible moment to study the boy that had taken up daggers. He was clearly on medic path and would never make SeeD, but that didn't stop them from training him. He could be very useful in a battle situation able to hold his own when needed, but otherwise focused on keeping people alive.

"Candidate Gregorik!" Zan shouted. The boy stood up just as Nadia was finishing her last few pushups. "I want you to spar with Candidate Nadia and show her how it's done." Gregorik looked clearly concerned against fighting with a girl a foot and a half taller than him. Sparring with the Instructor was okay. They were meant to try you hard and had the experience not to hurt you in the process. Nadia however was inexperienced and bad at her weapon. She could very well run him through by accident.

"Yes'sir!" He said taking his stance at Nadia. She stared him down, her hand tight around the hilt of her dagger. Zan slipped out between them waving a hand. Gregorik was after her before the motion was done leaving Nadia to spin out of his way. Little brat hadn't even waited for her to be ready.

"Always ready on the battle field." Zan hissed seeing Nadia's shock. She fumed and tried to slash out at Gregorik as he passed her. The boy ducked and rolled without hurting himself. She watched the nimble boy jump back to his feet turning towards her. She was already rushing to clip him on his free hand. He repeated her move spinning out of the way leaving Nadia to attack empty air.

"Stop!" Zan shouted. Nadia halted as commanded feeling a sharp point on her backside. "Candidate Patil you are dead, welcome to the afterlife." Turning to the class he harped, "What was wrong with Candidate Patil's form?"

A sheepish little red head raised her hand. Zan gave her a sharp nod, "Instructor, Candidate Patil was using a sword fighting style. Maybe she is using the wrong weapon."

Zan laughed, "Yes perhaps she is. However, what is wrong with giving Candidate Patil a sword?"

This time Gregorik chimed in, "Candidate Patil has neither the frame nor the grace for a sword. She has small wrists and delayed reaction time."

Zan nodded from the beaming instructor. "Exactly. Patil has picked the perfect weapon for her body and form. However, she lacks the grace to wield a weapon and continues to use the wrong fighting style. In short, don't think as much about the fighting and rely more on instinct."

The candidates were allowed to sit down and the class continued. Nadia tuned Zan out as he began talking about the mechanics of fighting with a whip. Gregorik was clearly gifted for the dagger and had proved as much. Poking the ring she had on her necklace she wondered if her Witch Embodiment could get her out of this class.

It was Saturday and she was due over in Deling City to meet with the president. He had called for her earlier in the week expressing urgency to meet with her. She wondered what the President wanted this time. Last time she had visited him it was like visiting a worried father. He asked what she had learned, watched as she displayed what little elemental practice she had, and at the end he berated her for learning nothing after six months at Galbadia Garden.

Zan gave his closing announcements for sparing partners and let the class go. Nadia sighed packing her things. She would have to find Sam and Reggie and book it out of the Garden to make her dead line with the President. Instructor Zan stopped her as she reached the door. "Listen Candidate Patil… I've tried and I've tried to get you to forget wherever you picked up that fighting style. If you don't learn how to properly fight with a dagger I will have to write my report on you. Anyone who takes more than three cycles to train in a weapon isn't worth the time to train anymore." She nodded bleakly walking away from her Instructor.

Sam and Reggie were waiting for her in their room. They had already known of the arrangement and packet accordingly. She dropped her pack on the floor and sighed. "Instructor Zan talked to me today." She watched the wrinkles gather as Reggie frowned. "He said that if I don't pass the next cycle they are giving up on me… I was thinking of using my powers to find a solution." This time Sam frowned. "I am not sure how yet, but I am going to think of a way. Why should I get this far and then get turned away? It's not fair."

"Life's not fair Nadie." Sam said sharply.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone! I'll make sure of it!" She insisted turning away from them. They had to get going or President Garland would be cross.

"Sorry we're late." Nadia said prancing into the room. She stopped short when she saw Irvine sitting in the room. President Garland didn't stand up to greet her. He merely waved her to sit in a seat nearby.

"How are you studies at the Garden Lady Kina?" Garland said with a smile. She forced a grin letting his comment slide. He hadn't properly addressed her as a Sorceress since she stopped meeting his expectations.

"I've concluded my theory and written classes. I am full time training in weapons training and when that is completely I will take my SeeD exams." She said chancing a look at Irvine. He looked the same as she had seen him at least three weeks ago. He was quietly drinking something from a crystal glass his eyes tracking Garland carefully.

"So again, no progress on the magical side of your training?" Garland questioned.

Reggie interrupted this time, "With all due respect Mister President, if you wanted Nadia to train in magic you should have sent her to Tribia or Balamb Garden. Everyone knows Galbadia is strictly physical training."

President Garland nodded. "You are quite right lad. I had expected more initiative on Lady Kina's part to do extra circumlunar activities. Has she no will to learn her own craft?" Nadia squeezed the arm rest trying not to lose her temper.

"You expect too much from a child Garland." Irvine snickered putting his drink down.

"If you want me to train in the arts of magic, you should give me a venue for it. I can't sneak into the training center. If I get caught with my current rank I will get expelled. I'm not sent on missions, because I don't have the proper weapon's training either!" She fumed trying to block Irvine from her view.

"Well then you must try harder. Learn your weapons and move on, when you are able I will send you on personal missions myself." He smiled peering curiously at her. "In fact, if you are willing to risk the wrath of your instructors, I have a mission for you now."

Nadia sat up in her seat, surprised to see Irvine do the same thing. "I want you to escort Mister Kinneas to Dollet. Follow him to Balamb Garden and return with him by tomorrow night." She bit her lip refraining from arguing. That would be a non-stop trip even if they left now.

"Have you made the travel arrangements?" Irvine questioned.

Garland nodded, "Why yes, I have your tickets prepared for the train, as well as a rental in Balamb for a car. You had better start walking if you want to reach Dollet in time."

Irvine stood up clearly distressed. Seeing that President Garland was not joking he turn to Nadia, "Let's get going." Sam and Reggie had their arms on her pulling her up. She was in shock as they guided her out of the room. President Garden was sending them on foot to Dollet? It was almost Sunset the wild monsters would come out and there would be trouble!

"I swear you and your mother are just magnets for this kind of stuff." Irvine snapped when they were out of the building. "Old bag of bones doesn't trust me." He muttered still stalking alongside Nadia, Reggie, with Sam making fast chase.

"Why are we going back to Balamb Garden?" Nadia questioned as they hit the city's outer limits.

"Easy, President Garland doesn't expect me to keep my mouth shut, but I can't miss the SeeD graduation tomorrow night. You father invited me. I have yet to miss a graduation. Suspicion would be raised if I suddenly missed one without a reason." Nadia was curious at Irvine's annoyed voice.

"I see." Nadia said wondering if President Garland didn't trust him because of his ties with an 'enemy' Garden. Team pride was one thing, obsession was another. The men on the Garden chocobo racing guild were adamant about always being first place between the three gardens. Not to mention the annual tournament, Galbadia Garden had taken first place three years running.

"Nadia make with the hocus pocus." Irvine snipped as he fired off yet another round into the face of the offending monster. Mentally she was drained from the casting. Her practice had always been made with time and patience in mind. The way she worked up her magic just took so much work for a consistent volley.

Sam charged in swinging his sword with Reggie following up with his own sword. She absently noted that she had stolen their form without consideration, it wouldn't work with dagger. Foolishness on her part, but she couldn't blame them for her failure in weapons. This would be the first time she would have to forget something she learned. She wondered if she could do it.

"Nadia!" Irvine shouted again with more authority this time. Closing her eyes she concentrated. She felt the vast source of her power and pulled a thin sliver wiling it to appear. 'Colder.' She pleaded to the watery strand. The ice shard formed and struck the beast. It gave a great shriek before charging at Irvine. She watched it sink its teeth into his leg, he didn't even grunt.

Sam finished the beast off in with a laugh. "There problem solved." He said sheathing his sword. Irvine was busy pouring a potion over his leg. Reggie was reaching for their packets to start off again.

"Problem is far from solved. Nadia is very slow casting- and she has nothing to wear to the ball." Irvine grinned ready to move on again. Sam burst out laughing leaving Nadia feeling left out and ignorant. Reggie patted her gentle on the back trying to spur her into motion. "We're half way there by the way. Should get there by day break, I'm sure Garland was an ass and set on us the first train leaving Dollet."

Nadia frowned. Why did Irvine hate Garland so much? She had much to thank him for so much. She really didn't understand. "You use para-magic right Irvine?" He nodded to her question. "How do you cast it?"

"Well, I just cast it. It was hard the first time to be honest, but after I cast a spell once it's much easier the next time. Think of it as a template. Making the first copy takes forever, but the spells are all the same afterwards." She didn't quite understand what he said, but she could think of a way to repeat what he had said. She would try it the next monster.

The chance came soon enough as another monster charged at them. The fight was on, Sam and Reggie put slices in the monster while Irvine emptied round after round into the snarling wolf-beast. Nadia took a deep breath reaching into her power again this time the image of what she wanted clear in her mind. The magic obeyed without question waiting for the command to strike. She flicked her wrist the shard falling from the air onto the beast.

"Again!" She hissed urging her power on. Another shared formed in mere seconds gleaming in the light of the full moon. It felled the wolf-beast as it came crashing into its side. She watched with wide eyes as the wolf-beast gave a pitiful whine and passed on. "Again!" She cackled feeling a nagging sense of the forbidden. Another shard formed and struck the carcass, its skull popping with a wet crack.

"Nadia stop it!" Sam said shaking her. She looked away from the figure seeing his concerned face. She didn't like his fake face anymore, perhaps she would change it, but after she put another ice shard in that monstrous corpse. She curled her hand into a fist imagining another shard instantly popping into existence above her head. Slapping Sam's arms away she strung her arm at the beast again watching as the shard shattered the first splitting the beast's head in two.

"That was- exhilarating." She whispered only now noticing her hand had changed. Her fingers seemed longer and the points of her nails sharper. "How odd." She muttered her mind screaming something was wrong, but unable to care exactly why.

Irvine made a mental note that if he could find a moment alone with Rinoa he was going to have a talk with her. He wondered if Rinoa ever felt a bit swayed by her magic. Nadia's display worried him. The girl had no proper training as a sorceress, unlike Rinoa who had Edea at her ever beck and call when something wasn't right.

The rest of the trip was a fight to control Nadia as she began to experiment more. She had gone mad casting thunder spells and went so far as to strike Reggie with one. The SeeD was trained to overcome the pain and managed to subdue the insane sorceress before she could turn on the rest of them. They were a mere thirty minutes from Dollet when Irvine spoke up. "You know she hasn't casted a single fire spell… why is that?"

"She's not good with fire in the least bit." Sam said shifting his arms again. He had been tasked with carrying the unconscious sorceress the rest of the way. "In fact, it's because her master element is water. She has problems keeping a fire alive long enough to do anything."

"So what's the deal with you and the President? I'm sure he has something on you that is keeping Squall and Rinoa from knocking down the door to Galbadia Garden. You must have not told them since they haven't come for her yet." Reggie said trying to stare a hole into Irvine's back.

"I'm sure they know by now. He hasn't called me fretting about her anymore." Irvine shot back knowingly.

"Well they do somewhat know now. We have system setup to get mail without rousing suspicion." Reggie noticed Nadia shift. "Our princess is waking up."

"Morning Sunshine." Sam grinned down at Nadia. She groaned shaking her head. Sam dared a glance at her hands which had gone back to normal. "Looks like you're okay, ready to stand?" She gave a weak nod as he put her down on her feet.

"Oh great here comes another." Reggie said pointing to the beast charging in their direction. Irvine flipped his shotgun open, loading fresh rounds he glanced in Nadia's direction. She was clearly still sleepy but prepared to fight. He wondered if he would have to knock her out, Reggie didn't look as though he were ready to do it again.

It was struck by an ice shard before Irvine even had his gun fully loaded. Sam ran in for a hit Reggie a close second. Irvine fired off a shot that was topped with another ice shard. There was no cackling from their resident loon this time. As they continued Nadia fired of a series of Aeros topped off by a fierce Thunder.

"Ah, channeling thunder- bad idea." She stuttered. Reggie turned around to see their sorceress shooting off sparks at the tips of her fingers. She looked a bit frazzled. Even her illusion's hair had a bit more volume than before.

"Oh jeez Nadie you need practice badly. First the Ice bolts now this?" Sam said urging the dazed teen forward. It was not lost on Irvine that yet again, he was watching someone else decide something for Nadia. He wondered how much of that girl was herself and not what someone else told her to be. He had seen her plushy collection modeled after Squall's Guardian Force, her music spheres that she liked because Rinoa liked them, her taste in books matched Edea's reading list, and even her wardrobe was a mix of what she had seen around Balamb Garden. He eyed the trademark vest she flaunted with pride wondering if the girl even liked leather and fur.

"We're here!" She danced with joy prancing around on the side walk next to the pub he had met her at. He watched the insane brat skip, hop, and twirl around Reggie in delight.

"Enough fooling around the train station will be open soon and we have to be there in time." Irvine strode passed the overactive teen continuing to lead the way.

Nadia felt ridiculous. She was standing in front of Irvine, Sam, and Reggie in a plain white t-shirt and shorts. They were lucky, they only had to dress in their uniforms which they toted around with them. She had to dress up all nice and pretty and with their limited time they couldn't go to a store. So here she stood while the argued with each other what would look good, but not good enough to remember.

"Red- Definitely red, people can always remember the girl in the red dress, but not what she looks like." Reggie winked at her. She relaxed a bit but was still annoyed. What did it matter what she wore? She could change her appearance at will. It took her a bit more time to recast the illusion on her necklace. But she was proud to have at least figured out how to bind illusions to physical things. Reggie and Sam both had discarded their rings for the night and had put on their old uniform blues.

She took a deep breath and worked an illusion. It was a plain red dress, ankle length covering all of her. Irvine raised a questioning brow a smirk playing across his lips. "Shorter Nadie, You're going for flirt, not nun." Sam snickered. The dress dissolved up to her knees. "A bit shorter please. Still too conservative." She raised it bit more, stomping her foot in agitation.

"It's to plain still, maybe add something." Reggie said almost at a whisper. She imagined a black lace ribbon around just under her bust and scattered silver studs over the bottom of the dress.

"Lose the straps and you're good." Irvine said shortly packing his gun away. He didn't even wait to see her finish the illusion before heading towards the door. She slipped on a pair of dress shoes Reggie had thought to pack for her. She followed quickly behind the trio as Irvine spoke. "We'll make this simple. Mingle a bit, in out in less than two hours okay?"

Nadia stumble a bit, her exhaustion hitting her. She had gotten a little sleep; she couldn't imagine how the mens felt. They had been on foot up until day break, rode the train coming into town just before ten. They had spent a few hours sorting things out and making themselves presentable. It was now two when the official proceedings would start. They had at least another hour before they would be at the Garden.

"But aren't we staying for the dance?" Nadia whispered. She had been to one before as a toddler. Her parents had dressed her up in a pink princess monstrosity and pranced her around the ball in joy. She remembered being held in her father's arms dancing to ridiculous music. Her mother had been off talking to some liaison of some sort. Why was it, Commanders had a moment to breath, but a sorceress's work was never done?

"If we stay for the dance you will miss your Monday classes too." Irvine commented off handedly. He was thinking of her, how sweet. It was true he only had to make an appearance. He could excuse himself with some random lie. They would be back in Deling City in time if he did. She tried to remember seeing Irvine at the last SeeD graduation ball. She could only remember seeing him argue with Selphie for a moment before she ran off.

"How's Selphie doing?" She asked curious as to the argument she had seen but never heard anyone talk about.

"She's doing fine." Irvine shot back a bit too quickly. Sam and Reggie trailed behind as they made their way lazily to the car rental shop. "I don't see her much anymore, but I hear she is seeing Nida." Nadia felt bad, Irvine sounded regretful about Selphie. However, she knew Nida to be a good round person and would be good to counter Selphie's over active personality. Perhaps it was better that Selphie was with Nida instead of Irvine.

The car ride was a silence affair. Irvine lay back, hiding behind his hat as he had on the train. Reggie and Sam read up on the latest weapons magazines. Nadia found she was bored to tears. She had brought no reading material or form of entertainment. She thought of a small exercise to practice her elemental skill.

Opening her palm she conjured a small ball of ice. Like Irvine had told her she made another copy in half the time it took her to make the first. She had a mini pile of melting ice pebbles before she felt satisfied. Thunder proved to be harder. The first bolt she tried to make fizzled out instantly. She watched the sparks fall to the floor dying silently with a tilted head. She concentrated again this time giving more energy for the bolt which had an adverse effect. She snapped her hand closed as the bolt threatened to dance free about the cabin. She felt intense pain riding up her arm as the bolt leeched her power growing stronger.

"Help." She squeaked her hand shaking with the effort of trying to contain the bolt. Irvine's hands closed over her strained one and she felt the thunder bolt die out. Did he wear leather on purpose? She watched his hands smoke, singe marks on his gloves.

"You are your mother's daughter that's for sure." He grinned sitting back. Before he could reset into lazy cowboy position she stomped her foot.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

He bowed his head his face hiding behind his hat. "You and your mother always get into trouble. I hesitate to say that maybe even trouble comes looking for you. I mean your mother got the Witch Embodiment from two different sorceresses in the span of a week. What are the chances of that?"

She sat back digesting the information. Perhaps what he said was true. After all, the random trip to Dollet had turned disastrous. She had been found out as a Sorceress. She had also almost got run over, nearly killed Irvine with a television, and even got sent to the wrong kind of Garden for the training she wanted. While it made her slightly proud she was so like her mother, she wondered if she would ever start being a person people would see. She resented that while she and Irvine were 'friends' again, he still always referred to her Rinoa's clone or Squall's daughter. It was very degrading.

"It must be a Heartilly thing." She grinned laying back into a cool position like Irvine. However, her grace was cut short by a bump on the road. Her head bounced off the interior wall and she winced. Irvine gave a small giggle. Reggie looked up concerned, "You okay?" She nodded meekly rubbing her head.

"So why don't your illusions flicker anymore? I can't count the number of times I've seen you hit your head or pass out at the garden." Nadia watched Irvine with a glare. She did have to admit he was always there when she did her worst. In basic training when she had toppled of the obstacle course and broke her arm, he was there to drag her off to the infirmary. And even though he had been on a month long mission he somehow happened to be at the garden when she had gotten pummeled by a mace. Ever since that incident, they called the wielder Butter-Fingers-Makie.

"Well," She answered proudly, "I learned how to bind them to objects!" She took off her necklace feeling the illusion fall. Reggie gave a frown at the sight of Nadia's natural hair. When the illusion faded her braid fell free. When was the last time he had seen her natural hair? He couldn't remember, but it had grown too long. It slipped down her shoulder and pooled into her lap making a considerable pile.

"Your," Irvine paused as if looking for the right words, "hair is way too damn long." Looking down she frowned, her hair had gotten too long. She hadn't been out of her illusion for a good three months. It hadn't occurred to her to make sure that her original self had been well kept. Her illusion was always flawless. She wondered if any other sorceress throughout time had forgotten themselves like this? She had started to half believe the brunette green eyed girl was really how she looked. She had worn the illusion for far too long.

"So it is," She muttered slipping the necklace back on. That awed Irvine. His mouth dropped open as he watched the braided locks shrink and weave themselves around her head. "It kind of becomes my new hair, but not… when I wash it, my hair it feels like it looks but- well it's almost like shape shifting. Except I can't do that, my insides don't change or anything like they're suppose to."

Irvine nodded mutely. Their driver's voice came through the speakers, "We've arrived."

The night had been an utter failure. Nadia stood at the punch table eyeing her father doing his Commander duties unable to talk to him. Irvine had promised they would be in and out, yet still there were here. Music was playing in the background softly, the chatter at an ear splitting level. Sam and Reggie were connecting with old teammates their eyes checking on her every minute or so. She huffed. It wasn't like she was going to disappear on them. She had only studied portal theory; Adel's book had instructions, but she admitted to never have tried it.

She saw Irvine interrupting a dance between Selphie and Nida. It was very cute to see the SeeD dancing. Selphie in a banana yellow evening gown was a stark contrast to Irvine's SeeD outfit. He looked completely out of place without his cowboy hat on. In fact, he looked almost sheepish as he did a traditional dance with Selphie. Nadia felt her heart constrict seeing how handsome a pair they were. Even though she knew they weren't an item, she hated that she would never match up to Irvine. She was too short, feeble looking, and somber.

"You look bored." Her father's voice reached her through all the noise. She turned to him sharply taken back by how close he was. When had he stopped talking to the Headmaster and Matron? Holding out his hand he smiled warmly, "Care to dance?"

She was flabbergasted, where was her mother to dance with him? The idea thrilled her; she hadn't danced with her father in a long time. Realizing she would dance proper with him this time she repressed the urge to squeal. Taking his hand with a weak nod they left the drink table behind. It didn't escape her notice that Sam and Reggie had doubled their watchmen efforts.

The music switched to a slow somber melody inviting couples to migrate to the dance floor. Her father had his hand lazily on her waist the other firmly grasp her hand. She hadn't seen him since she had left Dollet. Seeing him so up close, she couldn't help but smile up at him. "There, haven't see you smile the whole ball." He grinned still keeping time with the music.

She blushed, he had been watching her? Did he know who she was? She was almost certain he had never seen her under illusion before, or was it that as her father he could sense it. "I came with a friend- I wasn't meant to be here." She answered.

He scoffed at her comment. "Ah I see, well you know anyone a SeeD invites is allowed to come. You shouldn't feel like you aren't a part of the party. It's a celebration after all. You should be happy for the recent SeeD graduates." She nodded feeling bad for her sour mood. It was truly a thing to celebrate, her own goals of SeeD rank far in the distance. She shouldn't diminish the cause of celebration just because she wanted to go.

"You dance well."

Squall gave a laugh his eyes so warm and happy. She wondered if he really didn't know who she was. How he could be so happy without her? Perhaps Rinoa was enough in his life and he didn't really need or want a daughter? "I've had lots of practice. My wife is an excellent dancer and well my daughter," He paused, discomfort written on his face, "she was fun to dance with."

Nadia clung to that fleeting hope she had not been forgotten. Carefully she phrased her next question. "Was? Why the past tense?"

He shook his head, "Oh it's not what you think. She went on a trip, she's been gone a while, just missing her." Her heart felt like it was going to burst. He did miss her and cared for her. Why had she doubted this? He sent her care packages all the time. She had a full set of guardian force dolls sitting on her shelf in Galbadia Garden. His letters were always short, vague, and unsigned. She had wondered why once, to which Sam and Reggie had told her was to keep him from being identified should anyone read his letters. Not that the relation between them was public knowledge, but she valued ever effort he did to assist in her quest for secrecy.

"Oh nice! I bet she is enjoying herself." She said flashing a grin at him.

"Ah. Sorry to interrupt your lovely dance Squall! Can I steal your lady here?" Irvine laughed waving at the pair. The sudden absence of Squall's hand sent chills though her. Her father patted Irvine on the shoulder before politely bowing to her. He slipped away before she could even protest.

"Why did you do that?" She hissed.

Clearly not one to be put out Irvine continued to smile his hand taking hers. He put his other hand on her waist and intoned, "We've got very little time to get back to Galbadia. In fact it's not possible- we're going to be in trouble- both you and me. My 'contract' expires tonight I'm due at the Garden in the morning and you're already in trouble."

It was a painful reminder this wasn't a pleasure trip. It was an order from the President and why she was dragged along she wasn't sure. She rested her head on Irvine's chest. "What are you doing?" He asked his body stiffening. She could hear his heartbeat and while he was unhappy, it gave her strength.

"Sorry, I'm just not looking forward to my punishments. Did you know Instructor Zan likes to weight me down with his foot when I don't do pushups at his pace?" She muttered refusing to move from his chest.

"Oh I remember him. He's like that. By the way, did you ever think of getting tutoring so you don't flunk out of basic weapons again?" It had not occurred to her to ask a tutor. Maybe she could convince Gregorik to spend extra time with her. He was gifted enough to spare the time and miss some personal training time.

"Not a ba-"She stopped jerking away from Irvine. He looked at her in concern but she couldn't reply. The room suddenly seemed like a prison the intense pressure surrounding her. It reminded her vaguely of the bottom of the ocean. She started to feel increasing nauseas.

"Kina?" Irvine questioned careful to use her alias in present company. He laid a hand on her arm. Her hand shot up to grip his arm, it was only a slight comfort. She was doing all in her power to fight the overwhelming presence, her body shaking from the effort. Sam and Reggie were by her side the urge to escape overwhelming her thoughts.

"We have to get her out of here." Sam insisted his hands on her back. Reggie's hands were on her free arm and Irvine frowned at her in discomfort.

"What the heck is happening to her?"

"We don't know. We've never seen this before." Reggie said. Nadia turned her eyes just in time to see Squall staring at them. Painfully she mused. Even if she wanted to she couldn't run from the realization dawning on his face. In the very distance parts of her mind she wanted him to run to her and keep her safe from this painful presence. However he turned away from her shouting fiercely at the entrance hall.

A shot rang out and the presence retreated in shock. Before she could relish the relief Irvine's weight brought her to the floor. "Great Hyne!" Sam shouted hands retreating from Nadia and reaching for Irvine. She looked down at his kneeling figure confused. "He's been shot Nadie! We have to do something!" Sam insisted wild eyes looking up at her.

'Escape.' Her mind hissed again. 'Portals- use the portals!' a harsh memory screamed in her mind. It wasn't one of her own memories. She was in Sorceress Spera's mind as the woman drew on her strength. "A doctor." She whispered turning away from Irvine visualizing in her mind's eye as Spera had. A thin sheet of magic formed a picture of Doctor Kadowaki's office. "Go!" She gasped as the presence suddenly filled the room again.

She managed to pitch herself forward into the portal before she was frozen with pain again. Sam and Reggie stumbling through the portal behind her. "Another drunk patient, just my lu- Great Hyne's Ghost! Irvine!" Doctor Kadowaki cried out. Rolling over she fought the presence as it leaked through her portal, she had to close it. Spera's memories didn't come to her this time. How could she shut off this thing leeching her power? Cursing herself for her stupidity she forced her link to the portal to break.

"That without power cannot exist," She whispered quoting Adel. She slumped back for a moment regaining her strength as the portal shrank and fizzled out completely.

Remembering her place she shot back up. Sam, Reggie, Doctor Kadowaki, and Irvine had already shuffled into the operating room. "How did this happen?" She heard Kadowaki shouting. Getting to her feet she mentally reached out for Irvine. His presence was a mere whisper compared to the shouting coming from his room.

'He's not going to make it.' Her mind cried out. She had to help, but she didn't have any practice in medical magic. Someone near death was definitely not someone to practice magic on. Shaking her head she tried to think of something else. She reached for his mind again. It seemed even weaker than before. Confident that this solution would work she began to lend him her power.

"This wound is too deep. I can get the bullet out, but without a medic mage he's going to die." Kadowaki said looking at the wound. Nadia slumped onto the door way still feeding Irvine her strength.

"Just do it! I have some medical training. It's a chance we can take if it means saving him." Reggie answered back looking at still figure below them.

"Right, a chance is all we need." Kadowaki said before reaching for the proper tools. Irvine's mind seemed to awaken stronger than before. The blood had stained his uniform black, she felt sorrow grip her and she looked away. 'Get out of my head.' Irvine's weak mental voice snapped.

'Never.' She spat back sending another wave of power to him.

"Almost got it." Kadowaki muttered. Reggie raised his hands ready to fire off as many rounds of healing magic as it took. Nadia could feel herself starting to weaken. It was taking too much energy to keep him strong enough for what Kadowaki was doing.

"Hurry." She whined feeling her legs give out.

"He's moving!" Sam snapped rushing to the other side of the table. He pressed Irvine's figure down.

"Thank you," Kadowaki muttered not even looking at Sam, "I've got the bullet. I just need to pull it out without doing more damage."

"Damage be damned! Pull it out now- I can't keep this up." Nadia shrieked her knuckles white against the frame as she fought to keep conscious. Irvine was now taking greedily from the connection. She gave it freely, realizing that if Kadowaki did indeed pull out recklessly Irvine would need the magic.

"It's out!" Kadowaki shouted triumphantly. Reggie started forcing the Cura magic onto the hole in Irvine's back.

'Can you leave now?' Irvine's mind said weakly. Nodding Nadia broke the connection. Her entire body felt like a massive puddle. Sam came to her aid lifting her up. "Thank you." She whispered slumping against him.

"He'll be alright now." Kadowaki said eyeing the trio. Irvine seemed to agree as he turned over in his bed. He looked as white as the sheets and far too exhausted to be moving.

"There is so much blood." Nadia whispered wondering if he would live. How much blood had he lost?

His arm shot up towards her latching on to her necklace. "I'll be fine, now what did I say about going into my head?" His voice shot acidly. Looking into his face she could see none of the threat. In fact she could have sworn she saw gratitude before he frowned.

"Where is he?" Squall's voice shouted. Nadia froze feeling the presence swamp the room again.

"We have to go." She squeaked. She only had a moment to wonder how she would be able to conjure another portal. Bracing herself, she accepted the presence. Before she had enough magic to complete the spell she began casting. The filmy portal appeared this time an image of Deling Cities outer limits in view.

"Nadie- be careful." Irvine whispered as she jerked forward her necklace breaking. She didn't have time to make sure it came with her as her illusion faded. Sam and Reggie taking hold of her arms seeing her lock up. Together the three of them jump through the portal.

This time as Nadia was turned to look at the view of infirmary she saw Squall run into view. She didn't want to leave her father, but she had to. She had to report back to President Garland or she would get into serious trouble. Another person ran into view as she cut off the link to the portal.

Her mother turned to look through the portal. She could see the intense shock on Rinoa's face. The presence that had been smothering her redoubled, it struck her through the portal. "Nah." She cried out mentally clawing at the spell to make the door close faster. The intense pain of her magical reserves forced to full after being depleted was sending her body into shock.

"Nadia- you have to put your illusion back up. We can't see the President like this." Reggie insisted.

She gave a weak nod her body still shaking. She didn't want to come to terms with the facts presented to her. Tears springing to her eyes she turned to look at Deling City. Her mother hadn't distanced herself by choice. The presence must have been hers. She felt broken inside thinking how dangerous it was to be near her mother. She wanted to be with her mother so much, but seeing that she couldn't even function in her presence, would she ever be able to?

Shaking off her distress and physical discomfort she put her mind to rebuilding their illusions.

"So where is Mister Kinneas?" President Garland asked peering over a crystal glass. Nadia stared blankly back hating the calm and collected leader of Galbadia. He was sitting in his comfy chair, in the middle of the night, getting wasted to spirits and fine dining. She wanted to spend her rage and her pain on this man. No one would miss a selfish man such as this.

"He got shot. We had to leave him in Balamb." She said tartly. She watched Garland's calmness. She was furious that he did not even look surprised.

"I see. Looks like I will have to hire another SeeD to do chores for me."

"SeeDs are people Mister Garland! Show him some respect." She said more sharply than she had intended. The man looked at her his beady black eyes calculating. She could feel her fear of his gaze, but her anger rose to meet it.

"You know as well as I do SeeD are paid mercenaries. They are expendable to any cause."

"Is that why you got me into Galbadia Garden? To train me as a SeeD, rent me out, and kill me off when you don't need me anymore?" She snapped standing up. She desperately wanted to throw thunder bolt, ice shards, maybe even a tornado or two at him, but she knew better. She remembered wise words somewhere before, _The moment one must show their power is the moment they no longer have it._

He gave a sarcastic laugh, "Dear, you are a sorceress. Those are never expendable. Takes too long to find and train the next one."

"I see. Well then, we're done. Irvine went to his event as he was told. Don't know why I even had to miss class for it. He's recovering in the infirmary there. He'll be back before you know it." She said noticing his small motion of distress. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was sure of her vision when the man grimaced into a scone. So he was unfazed by the news Irvine was shot, but was surprised by the news that he had lived? Perhaps Irvine's dislike of the President wasn't misplaced.

She did not wait for him to say another word and strode out of the room Sam and Reggie in tow. She had to get back to the Garden and try to get some sleep before her first class.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I would totally love to own a piece of Squall. /snicker Break me off a piece of that.

AN:My birthday was yesterday, go me! I got a new game for my DS Avalon code, if you have one you should try it out. Um, the fun stuff starts happening in another chapter or two. /end rambling.

-----

Nadia felt like she was going to turn into a puddle of water and float away. She had managed to get up for her morning class, her training dagger in hand. The bells had chimed for a school wide announcement. It did not happen often, which is why when the bells chimed she hadn't paid too much attention. It was an announcement of the SeeDs that had, while out on duty or in the line of battle, died. She had bowed her head out of respect. Sometimes the bells only sounded once a month, in times of territorial disputes every week.

The names were rattled off back to back, leaving Nadia with no sense of who the people really were or what they had done in their life. She felt only slightly bad when she had started thinking of materials she would need to gather to start her private elemental practices. She had put it off long enough. It took the events on the way to Balamb to realize Galbadia was a dead end to her as a Sorceress.

The name had only been recited once mere seconds ago. 'Irvine Kinneas' She wanted to shriek and at the same time conjure a portal to fry Doctor Kadowaki on the spot for failing Irvine. She had managed to stop herself out of sheer will. Not to mention conjuring a portal in the middle of the cafeteria was a bad idea. Sam and Reggie, who were never seen during school hours, even by her, were by at her side minutes later.

"It can't be true." Sam said.

"He was fine when we left." Reggie added.

She shooed their insistent talking. "Quiet you two. You knew it was possible. He lost more blood then should be allowed. He was probably only alive for a little bit because I force fed him energy and magic." Her comments stopped their chatter. She glanced at Reggie curious. He was frowning, his eyes filled with regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her his arm snaking around her waist. His kindness was too much. She fell into his chest tears gushing forth. She felt foolish, but at the same time awful. She had always made snide comments in her mind when someone else had the same reaction. She had never personally known someone to have died on the SeeD roster. Did it always feel like this when someone you cared about died?

"Aw, what's wrong Candidate Patil?" Instructor Zan said pushing his foot down her on her back. Nadia broke down under the weight and let him stomp her to the floor.

"Sir, She broke out into tear at the Deceased Call." Gregorik interrupted his eyes filled with grief. She looked away from his eyes not wanting his pity. She bet he didn't even know Irvine personally.

"Well, well, Candidate I commend you for coming to class despite your loss. However," He said stomping down on her again, "if you can't function in my class while grieving, don't come at all. Get up and go to your seat."

She did as she was told slumping into her chair behind Gregorik. The boy had his notebook open taking diligent notes as Instructor Zan droned on. Nadia didn't even pay attention anymore. He was saying the same things he said last class cycle. Instead she gently reached into Gregorik's mind and planted a single urging thought.

She found the fruits of her short and boring labor sweet when class let out. The boy walked up to her with a rather proud gait. "Hey Kina, I know you've been struggling in class." She could feel his smugness. "Do you need a tutor?" She wondered if she could open bets with Sam and Reggie to see how long it took Gregorik to realize no one would praise him. Tutoring an Upperclassman could be seen as a sign of honor, but she was Kina, it would be a mark of shame on him. Her mind slipped back to Irvine angered that people were already calling her a slut.

No one had really taken notice of when Sam and Reggie were near her. It was a different story when they had come flocking to her aid when she had cried. That automatically made her a user and a viper. She shrugged it off, if a girl really wanted to lure a man it would take more than tears and breathless weeping. Well, perhaps a weak man, but men like Irvine.

Nadia shook away the thought he was dead and that ship had sailed. He hadn't given her an opening again since the incident in Dollet when she 'bewitched' him. She refused to believe even drunk and injured she would do that to a person. But again, she reminded herself that it didn't matter.

"Kina?" She blinked realizing she had forgotten to answer Gregorik. Well even though Irvine was dead she would take his advice. She still had to graduate as a SeeD.

"Yes! That would be wonderful I really want to pass." She wondered how people could keep living with such pain. How had her Grandfather Laguna done it?

It had been a month since Irvine's death and already Nadia and settled herself into her new place. People were still calling her a slut, often asked Gregorik how loose she was. It had been an ethical battle with herself when she found she had to impress more upon Gregorik to keep training her. He had expressed concerns with the rumors deciding he no longer wanted anything to do with her. However, she was not ready to let him go and pressed the ideas in his mind. She had already improved by leaps and bounds with his one-on-one training, though her depression deepened.

When Irvine had been around her what people thought of her had always been on her mind. Now that he was gone, he was all she could think of. In her drive to forget about him she had read more, practiced more, listened to more music, and even had mastered making mini-portals. Her father could now send her care packets whenever he felt like it and often held conversations with her. Of course Rinoa still could not see, hear, or be in the same room when a portal was open. Her presence was still too detrimental to Nadia.

The old system of receiving mail from her friends had left Reggie and Sam with far too much free time. Nadia in annoyance of seeing their boredom sent one of them off at any given time to retrieve information about Galbadia movements. She didn't like that President Garland was increasingly interested in her progress. He often asked when she thought she would be promoted to SeeD. In fact she didn't like President Garland one bit anymore.

"Alright are you ready Nadie?" Reggie grinned clearly enjoying his old SeeD uniform again. She pressed her lips together in annoyance. She didn't want to go to Zell's wedding. She would have to see all the people happy about his marriage. All the smiling and laughter might just induce vomiting.

"Ready when you are," She droned back looking away from him. Sam was off doing as he was told, something about military movement on the Windhill borders. Either way, she had to attend the wedding, her increased contact with her father forced her to. She couldn't very well promise to show up, accidently talk about her free schedule, then not show. He would be furious with her.

She raised her pointer finger on her left hand. A silver ring with a set ruby winked back at her the connection forming. She could almost hear the spell asking for a general size, duration, and destination. She had to applaud herself. All her research into binding spells into objects ensured the she couldn't depletion her core. She never wanted to be unable to summon a portal to escape again, the incident in Balamb still fresh in her mind.

A portal just big enough to allow Reggie to slip through opened just in front of her desk. She was still very careful about what she let her parents see. Squall was waiting on the other side with a view of Reggie, herself, and the bare wall behind them. He gave a warm smile and moved away so they could step through into his office.

"Your mother says Hi." Squall forced smile. She gave a regretful nod. Rinoa had made plans with Laguna. He was allowed to attend Zell's wedding and she would take over the running of Esthar City for a day. The citizens had protested, but Laguna had assured them Rinoa was no Adel and he would be back by day break the following day.

Apparently Rinoa felt it was important for her daughter to experience a wedding. She had shrugged of the argument saying her own wedding was enough of a wedding to last her a life time. Nadia was still not sure how her mother agreed to an outdoor wedding in Deling City. The streets had been packed with people gawking at a sorceress taking marital vows.

"Well let's get this show on the road. The sooner the better, I have places to be at the crack of dawn." She said trying to dispel the depressing atmosphere.

"Not just yet we're waiting on Cooper."

She was about to question who Cooper was, when Squall's office door opened. A man completely decked out in a Galbadia SeeD uniform entered. He had closely cropped ebony hair with a tuff of bangs covering his left eye. His visible eye was a starling electric blue that took her breath away. "Aw, how cute she has her daddy's face."

Nadia could almost feel the depressive atmosphere get swallowed whole by aggression. "Now we're ready to go." Squall said in a strained voice. Shaking away her uneasy stomach she strode forward passed both Squall and the man she assumed was Cooper.

"Meet you in the parking lot." Reggie taken by her sudden movement rushed after her, both Squall and Cooper mere foot steps behind him.

"Nadia why are you rushing so much?" Reggie whispered to her.

"I don't want to be here." She shot back hoping her voice didn't carry to her father.

"Lighten up, you'll have tons of fun."

"Mmm." Content with her dream Nadia sat up in bed. Irvine had been there and they had done what the other students had called the nasty. She mused for a moment with a grin on her face. It took a human to create so many words for an event in a person's life that could mean nothing, or an all encompassing event proclaiming at the highest levels, the devotion of their love. She mentally ticked off all the ones that didn't mean anything; fuck, sex, the nasty, getting down and dirty, hop on the good foot and do the bad thing, breeding, even missionary and all variations of the possible position. She found 'making love' to be her favorite, as that would be her only reason. Sorceresses were barren and didn't have sex to breed.

Her hands ran through the sheets the difference in the texture putting her on alert at once. She wasn't in her dorm and her internal clock was warning her of her impending basic weapons test. Turning her head to survey the area she recognized it as a room at the Balamb Hotel. She also realized she was not alone in a bed far too big for her.

"Great Hyne what have I done!" She cried out throwing herself to the floor. Cooper had been asleep on the bed when she looked over. Cursing herself for being so loud she stood up making mental notes of her clothing. Her dress was pooled at the foot of the bed on her side. Her bra was somehow hanging from the light fixture and her underwear were nowhere to be found. She couldn't even remember the last conscious thought of when she had been wearing shoes.

"Morning Princess." Cooper grinned propping himself up on one arm.

She forced a smile on her face, still trying to mental recap the rest of yesterday. She had gone to the wedding. It had bored her to tears, literally. After a few glasses of wine she recalled pouring out her heart to Cooper about her much she missed Irvine. Squall had interjected telling her to stay away from Cooper. That Galbadian men were not the sort to involve herself with. She ignored him for an hour or so later thinking of her Uncle Laguna. He had been Galbadian. It took Cooper one night to bed her, she couldn't remember having sex with him, but she did have the results littered on her body. She huffed at least Laguna married his bed mate.

"I have to go." She wasn't sure what else she could say. She reached for her dress ruling out the effort it would take to retrieve her bra. She wouldn't need her underwear as she would change the moment she reached the Garden. She couldn't even remember where Reggie was, how had he let her get into this situation?

"You know the men are usually the ones doing that." Cooper frowned sitting up.

She squeaked in distress. "No need to get up! I can help myself out. Um, it was a lovely night, but I must go." He seemed amused at her antics. She staggered to her dress nearly tearing the delicate material in her rush to put it back on. She noticed a bangle she was wearing that she hadn't been when she first arrived at Balamb Garden. She jerked it off. Tossing it on the bed she stepped back wondering how she was going to cast her portal without Cooper seeing.

"You don't like my gift?" He questioned his face confused. She was thankful he wasn't expressing hurt.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said sharply turning for the door. She was happy that at least the room layouts where the same as she slammed the door sharply. Resting her back against the door she saw her panties hanging off the bath tub. "Oh Great Hyne how many times did we do it?" Shaking away the mortifying thoughts, she raised her hand.

The portal was small and open for only five seconds this time. She jumped through it panicking when she heard the door knob turning. She hadn't locked the door, but she watched the portal wink out of existence before the door swung open. She was back in the safety of her dorm room, her digital clock warning her she was about five minutes from being late to her test.

Giving a sigh of annoyance she willed her illusion to change. She was in her typical school outfit and would just have to put up with the lingering filth until her test was over. She only half worried about where Reggie was; the man could take care of himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Reggie shouted. It had taken the poor man two days to get back by typical transport. Sam was still out checking Windhill territory. Nadia would not readily admit that it had been hard for her to fall asleep those two lonely nights. She would sure as hell not divulging what happened between her and Cooper. It didn't matter anyway, she would most likely never see him again.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

His face was red now. She could see he was on the verge of either picking something up and throwing it, or picking her up and shaking her until she saw stars. "I don't know how you did it, but you ran off! I couldn't find you Nadia. I was so worried someone found out you were a sorceress and killed you! It's what normal people do!"

She looked away. It was true. Ever since the Sorceress Ultimecia incident the children with mild sorceress powers where under even tighter White SeeD watch, some still managed to get killed. She had led a rather eventless life, because she and her mother had the best of the best. For their pairs of SeeD the other children needed five to have the same security.

"I don't even remember what happened to be honest. I just woke up in a strange place and used a portal to come home." She answered as honestly as she was willing to.

"That's all? You aren't lying to me are you?" Reggie said glaring down at her.

"Look I'm fine, I even passed my basic weapon's test! Let's just forget about it and move on."

"Yes and No. I won't forget about this incident, whoever did whatever to you might want to do it again." He said sharply staring her down to emphasize his point. She gave a nod her stomach growling. She gave up another prayer to the fates or Hyne, whoever was listening. The mood was broken and Reggie gave a sympathetic sigh. "Let's get something to eat."

Nadia hated eating in the cafeteria, but sure as her pray had been answered for one thing she was ignored the next. She had forgotten Cooper had been wearing a Galbadia SeeD uniform, so when she found him in the cafeteria Reggie managed to catch the shock on her face. "Whose your friend here Nad-"

"Kina!" She snapped, "Kina is my first name. My last name is Patil." She could feel Reggie going from confused to intense anger. Cooper waved her comment off with disinterest putting his hand on her shoulder as he slipped into the lunch line next to her.

"You didn't stay long enough to tell me that, sorry Kina," He stressed her name with a smirk. "You were too wasted the night before to tell me much else." She was seething. This man was despicable to have taken advantage of her like that while she had been drunk. She swore she would never drink again. She blinked with annoyance having remembered that vow from before but… why was it getting so hard for her to remember the little things?

"I didn't peg you for the kind of guy to take the easy bait." She shot back eyeing the food, anything to keep from looking at Reggie.

"Hah, you aren't easy I will tell you that. And I fully intend to keep my promise to you." He winked back. She wanted to slap him and run off, but what would that accomplish? He should know that if she was so 'smashed' as to forget to tell him her full name, how could she remember a promise he made.

"What did you promise?" Reggie was poking her other arm trying to get her to look at him. She wouldn't do it.

Cooper shrugged off her question, "Who's this handsome fellow with you? Your boyfriend?" She shook her head pulling her arm from his grip. She waved Reggie off with the other and decided she wasn't hungry anymore.

"No, he's my friend. If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from me. People talk trash about me and if you stay by me long enough, they will talk trash about you too." She snapped grabbing an apple, just in case, and made for the double doors to escape at least one of her nagging male entourage.

Cooper watched Nadia- or Kina as she preferred, dash off her not-boyfriend in tow like a lost puppy. "Hey man." Some random student addressed him. He turned to the boy who had a long sword strapped to his back.

"The name's Cooper."

"Whatever, look if you want a piece of ass, don't tap that one." The teen insisted, "She's been around if you know what I mean. Not to mention she's slow as a box of rocks, she's been taking Basic Weapons for two cycles now."

"First," Cooper said sharply crossing his arms, "I've already tapped that ass and girls that get around don't bleed when you screw them. And I've been around enough to know first blood from menstrual blood when I see it." The teen blanched at such a blatant comment. "Second, I don't give a damn how slow she is to learn a weapon. The Garden would have tossed her long ago if she was as slow as you said."

He let his arms drop as he stepped closed, "Thirdly, I am not 'Hey Man.' I am a ranking officer to the likes of you. I don't wear this uniform to pick up the girls, though," He gave the teen a very dramatic once over, "I'm sure you would."

Content with the look of shock, fear, and humiliation crossing the teens features Cooper walked off.

Nadia was crying so hard her body hurt. Her throat had long since stopped protesting and just took the pain. Reggie was off in the distance somewhere, she could feel him. Even though he was furious with her, he was still doing his duties as her guard. She had run off to the Quad knowing no one would get near her as late as it already was.

He hadn't needed to yell are her so long. She hadn't even been given a chance to explain herself. She understood that Reggie was there for her safety, but it had been one mistake. She didn't even know how she had lost him at the Wedding and she had taken the proper precautions to keep herself safe when she realized her situation. She had tried to explain as much, but he continued on shouting at her about things that could have gone wrong. When he started making threats about telling her father she gave up trying to talk entirely.

Squall would have just as much as a fit as Reggie had had. More so even, he had warned her to stay away from Cooper. She was an awful person ignoring the wishes of those around her. She thought of Gregorik and the tears redoubled. She really missed Irvine he would have stopped her from doing stupid things. Why could she listen to him and no one else?

"Why are you crying?" Cooper said appearing on the path. She turned away from him, but he wasn't undiscouraged. He jogged off the path towards her. "Hey don't ignore me, why are you crying?" He sat down on the bench next to her. She was thankfully he didn't try to touch her.

Forcefully she tried to quell her sobs and whines enough to talk. It took several minutes and Cooper's gentle hand stroking her back, when he could see she was trying. She took several deep breaths before she started to talk. "I made some stupid mistakes."

"Enough to be crying like your favorite dog died?" She felt a shiver her mind connecting to Irvine's death. She wanted to cry again, but she resisted the urge. She balled up her fists willing the wave of depression and pain to go away.

"Irvine did about a month ago. But that's not why I'm crying. I pissed off Reggie and he's going to tell Papa."

"Irvine your boyfriend?" He asked his eyes serious. She shook her head and heard his little sigh of relief. "Well Reggie, is he your boyfriend?" Another shake, why did it matter who was, or was not her boyfriend? "Well I mean, whatever you did couldn't have been that bad!"

"Reggie is my body guard and he lost me for like two days." She could see the impact of her actions on his face. "And Papa told me to stay away from you. He doesn't like you for some reason."

"You know, I doubt the famous Squall Leonhart would like being called Papa. You should call him like Dad, or Pops, maybe even Daddy-o. And as for not liking me, it's a Balamb-Galbadia thing. Did you even get to see the Garden War? It was only for a day, but Gardens pitted against each other left emotional scars. All had been forgiven politically, but I'm sure there are quite a few Balamb SeeDs who wouldn't mind helping a Galbadian SeeD right under a speeding car and the other way around.

"Don't even get me started on the injustice done to the Trabia Garden students and the SeeDs." He said hotly looking away.

Finding a topic she understood and could drive away from her emotional wreck she jumped on it. "I am well aware of the plight of the Trabia Garden. Least the restorations are complete. I was there when I was younger, watching them put it back together. I didn't really understand why Trabia Garden was always so much emptier then Balamb Garden for the longest time."

He stared at her blankly. "You really are dense. You'd only be like fourteen, fifteen? How could you not realize the smaller amount of people was from the rockets."

She wanted to kick herself, of course she had been _younger. _She was still learning how to walk and often clung to Zell's legs last time she had been at Trabia Garden. Had she grown so much in so little time? Thinking on she realize she was roughly one and a half years old. Cooper would never understand. "I'm a bit dense yes. If it doesn't involve me, I usually don't care."

"Everyone has flaws I guess." He responded clearly distracted. He was silent for a moment staring at the ground. She took the moment to wipe off her face. "You know my mother was from Trabia Gardens. She worked there." She didn't dare question the past tense.

"Why are you here though? If your mother was Trabian, why aren't you a Trabian SeeD?"

He gave a harsh laugh. "Once a son of Galbadia, always a son of Galbadia. I am told that's what my father always said." She felt even worse for continuing the topic. "You know your bodyguard is good. I almost didn't notice him."

She was only mildly surprised when Reggie appeared out of nowhere, grimacing. "I've given you ample time to be nice," he looked sharply at her, "now it's time for Kina and I to turn in for the night." Cooper gave a grin in return. He stood up his arms raised in defeat.

"Cooper." She watched him turn to her a hint of aggravation still on his face. "Thank you." He smiled warmly dropping his arms. "Good night."

"Night." He winked pausing a short moment to look at Reggie. She could feel the tense atmosphere and was ready to disrupt it. However Cooper turned sharply and jogged off like nothing had happened.

"Go to sleep Nadie." Reggie snapped once more. His charge grumbled before throwing up her sheets and diving into the bed. Content that she had finally approached the bed, he left her room and exited the shared living space. When the door to their dorm finally clicked shut, he whispered. "You can come out now stalker."

Two doors down where the hall split into another wing Cooper appeared. "Oh yes, you are definitely a White SeeD. Aren't those only issued to people with the Witch Embodiment." He said a sly grin on his face.

"You are awfully nosy for a pretty boy SeeD." Reggie retorted turning to look at his annoyance. He really wanted to stomp back into the room at shout at Nadia again, but what would that do? She would only break into tears again and he didn't like Cooper at all. He hoped that Sam would return soon so he could feel more at ease with Nadia's safety.

"You should do some studying. I'm not some pretty boy." Cooper's voice lost all sense of playfulness. His face reflected his tone, stony and expressionless. "If you check the garden records you'll find I'm a Class A Elite SeeD. I bet that I'm just a few steps or training sessions away from being a White SeeD. I mean I have to be if I sensed you and your own Sorceress couldn't."

"I trust this is something of a mission for you. Find the Sorceress, kill her, and get paid." Reggie was already running plans in his mind on how to kill Cooper and make it look like an accident. Keeping Nadia's secret was worth a few lives.

"Now really, common sense would tell you. If I was being paid just to kill her I wouldn't have even bothered sticking my wick in the candle." Reggie was on him in the blink of an eye. A small dagger he had hidden in his sleeve against Cooper's neck. The man was unphased. He stared back at Reggie waiting.

"Who hired you?"

"Now wouldn't that be telling? And you shouldn't bother trying to find that out. I'm doing under the table work for a friend. If you leave me alone, nothing bad will happen. Just rest assured I'm not out to kill her. I'm out to keep her safe."

"Taking her virginity is keeping her safe? You have a twisted sense of safety." Reggie said retracting the blade. He needed to find out as much as possible before Cooper clammed up.

"Well, I took the job, didn't say I wasn't going to have some fun doing it. Don't worry I was nice to her. I never had a virgin before. I made sure to be extra nice to her. Not like it wasn't hard though, she was toasted- she's a light weight. Next time you should make sure she doesn't drink at an event. She might not end up with someone as generous as I am in bed."

"Would your employer be cross if he found out you bedded her?"

"Never said my employer was a man, again if I admitted to that or not, would be telling. You won't get anything out of me." Cooper said that sly smile back on his face. Reggie seriously considered just cutting his throat open for kicks.

"You aren't going to spread around her middle name or her parents' names are you?"

"I'm not that dumb. I have some ideas what some of the students and SeeDs would do if they found out she was a daughter of Balamb's Commander. In fact, I bet they would burn her at the stake if they knew she was a sorceress, just for theatrics sake." Reggie really wanted Sam back now so he could deal with this bastard properly.

"When did you find out she was a sorceress?"

"Oh, now that I will tell," He gave a soft chuckle, "remind her when she tries to make an escape you shouldn't use magic to wink out of a bathroom with no windows and one door. Oh and would you ask her if she wants her panties back, the ones with the little yellow ducks on it."

Reggie couldn't contain himself anymore. He took a swing at Cooper his fist connecting with his lips. He stumbled back a grin still locked on his face. "Ah- finally I found a button to push. It seems by saying nothing I've still said too much. I think I will leave you to sleep now." To blind with furry he let Cooper walk away. He would definitely have to have some words with Nadia and Sam next time the moment arose.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still broke as all get out. But the ice cream cake keeps the lonely away.

AN: Not sure if I will have time to finish chapter 7 edits in time tomorrow.

------

"Kina is it true?" A girl from Nadia's old _Advanced Battle Theory and Field Strategies_ class questioned. She wasn't sure what the girl was asking about. The bitch had made it clear she had only spoke to Nadia in class to copy notes off her and try to pirate her ideas for essays.

"Is what true?"

The girl paused for a moment as if deciding talking would be the right thing. Nadia tried to come up with her name, but was unable to. She had written the girl off as mindless and a follower so maybe she had deemed to forget it. "They are saying you are doing Cooper."

She blanched. How dare they say such things like that behind her back! They called her a slut, sure, but they never actually paired her up with someone. She was just the girl that slept with countless boys that never had names or faces. She was also annoyed, because no one should have known about it as she had committed the act in a Balamb territory. She hadn't realized Cooper had such a big mouth.

"Who told you that?" She snapped more sharply than she had intended. The girl clearly had determined it was now in her best interest to shut up. She muttered gibberish under her breath and excused herself. Nadia didn't have it in her power to demand anything else. She had already wasted all her energy putting up with another reprimand from Reggie.

She couldn't understand why the man was in such a fury. She did however realize, whatever had happened he was going to be strict like he had never been before. She had noticed him a total of four times already and it was only lunchtime. She usually didn't even see him until well after dinner. Something had him on edge and she was curious as to what.

She turned back to the lunch line doing as Reggie said. She had picked only seal products that the Garden put out as is. He said he could get her fruits and other things the Garden prepared for her. Did he think someone was going to poison her food?

"Hey darling." Cooper's voice drifted to her. She was about to blur out an angry retort when the girl who had just bothered her giggled. Shooting a glance over her shoulder she saw Cooper, one arm draped over her shoulders talking into her ear. The girl was blushing and playfully smacking him on the chest. She stopped looking at the sordid display and grabbed a packaged salad and sealed bottle of water. She pushed her way through the line as fast as possible hoping she could escape before Cooper noticed her.

She felt home free when she found the smallest table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria. Dropping her tray down, she scanned the room looking for Reggie or Cooper. Neither was in her field of vision which was fine by her. Depressingly she stared down at the sealed package of salad. She hated salad. She usually got a hotdog or a sandwich. She also preferred juice, but found water an acceptable replacement. "It's not going to grow anymore you know that right?" Cooper laughed.

Wincing Nadia looked up at the cause of her recent troubles. She chided herself, she was the cause of her troubles, and Cooper was just drawing the pain and humiliation out. "Hi Cooper." He dropped down in the seat opposite her.

"You can call me Coop you know. I don't feel like you're comfortable around me." He said trying to smile warmly, but failed miserably. She noticed the rather large cut on his lip. His wince brought her a small amount of joy, though it was nothing to the waves of humiliation she was sure had yet to come.

"Fine, hi Coop. How did you bust your lip?" Giving in, she broke the seal on her salad.

"Funny story- that I don't want to talk about. How's your day been?" She didn't like him staring at her. In turn she found herself staring at the small cherry tomatoes in her salad.

"Well apart from the people staring at me. Oh and the questions about- and I quote, 'doing Cooper'. Reggie chewed me out again. And I'm sure there is something else that I have forgotten. I find myself trying to forget most of this morning. But, other than that I'm just peachy, how about you?" She grasped the bottle of water sharply, resisting the urge to pelt it in his face. The muscle reaction had been stilled by the general look of regret on his face.

"Yeah, about that- that's my fault. I may have opened my mouth a bit too much yesterday. But in my defense, I wasn't going to sit there and let some inferior student tell me where I need to stick my dick." She gave a sigh, feeling what little energy she had put together fizzle away again. Men were too much trouble, why couldn't she have a good girl friend or body guard. Maybe she should just become a lesbian they always looked happy.

"Next time you defend your pride and rank, please leave me out of it."

He jerked up out of his seat seething. "It's not like that! He pretty much called you a slut! I wasn't going to let him stand there and trash you when I could say something about it." She huffed finally spearing a tomato with her fork. Popping it into her mouth she chewed it for a moment thinking of how to respond to him. Apparently she took too long. "Are you really okay with them saying those things about you?"

"I'm used to it." She saw out of the corner of her eye Reggie stalking towards them. "Reggie's coming to get rid of you again."

She could see mild alarm on his face. "Look I'm sorry about taking advantage of you, I'm working on redeeming myself- give me a chance. I'm a weird guy, I know, but just give me a chance. I can prove I'm a good guy."

"Morning Mister Cooper." Reggie said tightly reaching to pull a chair from another table. "By all means sit down. I'm not here to scare you away."

Nadia was shocked squeaking out a weak, "Really?"

She didn't like the tense atmosphere falling over the table. She couldn't eat like this. She was already queasy from the sight of the green leaves. "Are you going to be okay?" Cooper questioned. Reggie looked down at Nadia just as she turned away from the table.

"Shit!" Reggie had just enough to jump back as Nadia threw up. He could even see the bits of egg and leaves from her morning salad.

"What the hell!" Cooper chimed in sliding around the safe side of the table. He pulled Nadia's hair back as another wave shook her. Both men winced at the sound of her strangled cries between spasms. "Did she eat something bad?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Reggie said with narrowed eyes. Cooper glared back, but only for a moment. He jerked in shock as one of Nadia's arms shot up and her hand closed around one of his hands. She was squeezing hard. Cooper frowned waving his free hand at Nadia's head hoping Reggie would get the clue. He gave a face promising more berating later and joined Cooper to relax their sick friend.

"I can't eat this shit." She finally gasped moments later. "They are never going to let me hear the end of this. Kina the slut, Kina the idiot, Kina the anorexic whore. I hate this place."

Reggie was about to say words of comfort to her when Cooper broke in. "You know I have some pull with the Headmaster. I could get you a SeeD field exam before you know it. If you think you are ready."

"She's not ready. She still has so much to learn about using her weapon!"

"Not all missions require battle skills. Trust me on this one. I've read her file, I think she's ready."

"I'm right here." Nadia snapped finding enough energy to stand up, though she really wanted to run back to her dorm and sleep. She glared at Cooper, "Who the hell are you to read my file? And you," She turned to Reggie, "are the reason I am sick. This stuff taste like shit and my stomach doesn't like it." She felt another wave of something overtake her and she swayed. Reggie jumped back expecting her to throw up again, but Cooper reached forward to catch her.

"That's it- I'm done for the day." She sighed, her eyes sliding shut.

"She passed out." Cooper whispered. Reggie watched him jerk alert and survey the room, nothing Reggie hadn't already noticed. No one had been watching, having already written Nadia off as bad luck and a waste of time. The lunch ladies would find the mess when someone pointed it out, or at the end of lunch, whichever came first.

"You know if you carry her out it will only make it worse for her. I am old news and people couldn't give a damn if they found me outside of her dorm room, naked, with a bottle of hard liquor in hand." Reggie insisted reaching for Nadia.

"Not a mental image I wanted. But you're right."

Nadia couldn't believe it. Cooper had stayed true to his word and she was sitting in a car with Reggie, Sam, Cooper, and Natalia. Natalia was a willowy looking instructor with bleach blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. She wore her official Galbadia SeeD uniform and ironically enough, Cooper did not. This had been the first incident since the wedding where he was not in his SeeD uniform.

Her exam mission was simple. Assist the Galbadian forces in routine patrol in the Timber area. It had been a sore situation between the natives of Timber and the Galbadian forces. Galbadian influence as a whole had retreated to a mere whisper after the fall of Sorceress Ultimecia. While at the time people thought it a blessing over the following three years the monster population increased with no one to stem their breeding in boredom as the Galbadian soldiers had. Thus Timber called upon the forces of Galbadia's recovering army. Territory disputes had become a daily occurrence. The common people disagreeing with the upper class who had asked the army to come in the first place.

All and all, it was a boring assignment she was certain, but not many assignments came to the Galbadia Garden. Their SeeD program was still too new. While Trabia still transferred students with dreams of being fully fledged SeeD, Galbadia had put a rush in to create their own SeeD program to rival Balamb's program. To date, there were only twenty five Galbadian SeeD in active paid service, ten of them permanent instructors at the school. Nadia was desperately hoping to boost that number to twenty six.

"You look tense. Don't worry it'll be easy." Cooper grinned at her. She had grown accustomed to his toothy smile. It never failed to bring her mood up just a bit. It had taken him a good month to pull the right strings, but he had done it. She had even gotten use to his forward personality and womanizing ways.

Reggie and Sam had tried to discourage her from befriending him. They had given her many reasons not to, but she ignored them all. Something about him screamed player, but he was the best thing that had happened to her since Irvine. This drive urged her to continue disobeying her friends and family. She sometimes hoped that somewhere along the line she wouldn't regret this. The feelings she had told her she never would, and that is why she continued to defy her guardians.

"I'm not worried. I have the best with me." She replied smugly. Reggie and Sam nodded almost smugly as Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Your puppets don't count in this test. You have to do a good job. We just keep you from getting killed, not that that's a risk in this situation. At worst, those idiots in Timber will beat you black and blue and be done with it." She frowned. Sometimes he was just too honest and forward. She was in fact very ready to break down and cry. She hated it. When the stress got to high, how her body shut down. She just wasn't used to stress, though she was learning to cope. She had to ever since Cooper popped into her life, pissing off Reggie for kicks, and starting something the school gossiped about every other day.

"He's right, you just have to perform well. They took into consideration your lack of weapons training and weighted it against the fact you have all the theory and practices down pat. If you pass, you could be an asset to the garden as a whole, we need more SeeDs. We haven't had any in a year after the first two batches." Natalia frowned, "We hold much higher standards then the Balamb and Trabia Gardens."

"That's been proven as much if you compare the ranking of your few SeeDs compared to the ranking of, oh say, Balamb Garden." Sam answered. Nadia nodded, while it was true Galbadia had less SeeDs then Balamb, their SeeDs were of a higher caliber.

The car jerked to a stop before anyone could say anything else. The hatch opened automatically and there was a Galbadia Soldier in full G-Solider uniform. "It's you!" The solider hissed pointing at Nadia.

"Do I know you?" Her confusion was clear on her face and the man broke out laughing

"You remember me don't you? I brought you a drink at the pub. Irvine left with you! Did you guys um-" He stopped talking when he saw the glares coming from all the males in the car. Nadia sighed. Reggie and Sam she understood. She didn't understand why Cooper had become her not-boyfriend-boyfriend. He acted like he had claim over her at all times.

"Yeah I remember you. I'm taking my SeeD test!" She said cheerfully stepping out of the car.

"Well congratulations! Hope you do well, I would stay and play catch up with you. I haven't seen Irvine in months maybe after your test we could talk about him? Who's coming with me to do perimeter checks?" He said eagerly looking between all the superior officers. Sam and Reggie stalked off without speaking. Nadia gave another sigh, they were being strict again and leaving her in the dark about whatever was bothering them. Natalia patted the soldier's shoulder and together they left.

"Well now that we are alone," Cooper said in an all together too happy voice, "I've been meaning to give this to you." She turned to look at trying to focus on the mission at hand but her mind flipped back to Irvine. His friend didn't even know he was dead!

"He doesn't know Irvine's dead." She said stiffly unable to stop herself. She felt herself swept up by Cooper. He held her close to his chest. Unable to resist she listened to his heartbeat. It sounded so much like Irvine's the night he held her close at the SeeD ball.

"Where you there when Irvine died?" He said his voice vibrating in his chest. She liked the sound oddly enough.

"No I wasn't."

"Well where is he buried? Did you attend the funeral?" She didn't want to move. His voice echoing in his chest and his heart beat was very calming. She could almost forget the pain remembering Irvine brought if she could stay full against him.

"No." Her mummer was weak this time. Cooper really was an odd person trying so hard to get her what she wanted and keep her happy doing it. She wasn't use to it at all.

"Well sounds to me like he may still be alive. Should we hope for it together? I knew Irvine, I'd be sad if a guy like that were dead." He grinned down at her, pushing her away from him. She mourned the loss of his comfort, but focused on his words.

"I don't want to hope. It will hurt too much if I start to believe he's alive and found out for sure that he is dead." She admitted squashing down the small hope that had started to form. She couldn't deal with that idea right now.

"I see," He didn't look at all attractive when he frowned, "well we'll talk about this later. Here I got this for your exam." He reached into his side pocket and pulled out a thin long box. She took the box curious as to what he could possible get her that she could use. "It's better than your issued one." She popped off the lid and stared at the monstrosity inside.

It was a dagger, this she was sure of, but its split blade confused her. The blades were inked red and forged to look like fire. She was almost certain, if stabbed with this dagger it would hurt twice as much going in than normal and rip internal organs on the way out. The hilt was simple but the guard was line with runes, what they meant she didn't know. "It's not just a dagger," Cooper explained, "It's an athame. It's used to focus the user's intent. I know it looks scary, but I think it fits you."

She took the dagger out and replaced the Garden issue one she had been given. "One more thing." He said quickly. She was still trying to shut the latch to her holster when he took her by the head. He held her steady, pushing his lips onto hers. She tried to protest, but her mind locked down. She was remembering some of the night he had taken advantage of her drunken state. The memory heated her face, she couldn't believe how intense Cooper was naked. Now was not the time to remember those things. She was sure someone would come back soon and she couldn't be found like this.

She jerked away finding power over her body again. "Coop!" She hissed. She wanted to laugh. He was standing, still biting his bottom lip eyes closed. "You look like an idiot. I'm going to go join the patrol."

"Please," He sighed, "don't make me steal the next one from you too." She shrugged off his comment and wandered in the direction she had seen Natalia and her soldier friend run off in.

"I understand you're hungry, but we really shouldn't get close to Timber." Jimmy, Nadia's Soldier friend, said.

"Why must you argue with me on this?" Natalia snapped. Nadia had been listening to the same argument back and forth for the last three hours. She understood why Jimmy was trying to convince Natalia to stay away from Timber, but she was a SeeD. She would be fine.

"Because you're dressed in that outfit, Timber folk have all sorts of Galbadia uniforms memorized. They can see you and me coming a mile away, they'll think twice about the rest of them. They can just get us something to eat and we'll be good." Jimmy answered back.

"Do as you like; I'm going to get something to eat." Natalia said heading to the town. Cooper grabbed her wrist for a moment giving her a stare. Nadia rolled her eyes. He really was such a weird fellow, but so attractive. It was moments like this, when she knew Cooper wasn't looking that she took in the sight of him. He was wearing worn out cargo pants and a tight black tank top. She assumed he was hiding his weapons under his loose zip up sweatshirt.

The silent message was passed along between them and Natalia shook him off. "Candidate Patil come with me. Leave your lackeys." Nadia gave a distasteful frown. "Call off your dogs, this is your exam not theirs."

Reggie squeezed her shoulder with a nod. She smiled warmly at her friends following behind the irate Instructor. Natalia seemed in no mood to talk, so Nadia retreated back into her mind and replayed her memories. The last three hours of monster hunting had kept her busy. While Natalia and Cooper stood by and watched her fight with Reggie and Sam as backup, she had noted Cooper's stares on her.

The memory that she had recalled when he had kissed her sent fire through her body. It was such a spectacular memory that she almost wished she could remember the whole night. Cooper had been sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hands in his, a soft smile playing on his lips. His eyes held none of their normal spark and hardness, in fact that had almost taken on an aquamarine shade. Her eyes had traveled down taking in his entire form. His taunt muscles and lean frame were a sight to behold. The memory of his endowment still left her blushing. Content with looking, she had leaned in for a heated kiss, the physical memory a distant cry from the visual one.

She looked up unaware of when she had followed Natalia into the little diner. She had only focused on reality when Natalia kept waving two brown paper bags at her. "Sorry." She responded taking the warm contents into her arms. Natalia took a third bag off the counter and they left. She wasn't sure if people had been looking so hatefully the whole time, but now that she was aware of them she was uncomfortable. They had such anger and distaste visible that she felt her pace quicken just a bit.

Out on the street following Natalia she noticed more and more that people stared. Some even met up and started following them. It was two blocks away when her fears where justified. A young teen who didn't even reach Nadia's chest threw a rock. It pelted Natalia in the head followed by a curse. "Damn Galbadians! Get out of here!"

Nadia placed her brown paper bags on the floor and turned to look at the instigator. She was surprised to find two grown men reaching for her. She gave a shriek when they pulled her off her feet and threw her to the road. "Patil!" Natalia said before she sharply pushed over. The two men that had pushed Nadia over were joined by a lady, two other men, and the young teen.

"Get out of our town Galbadian scum." One of the men hissed pushing Natalia again. She looked angry. Nadia was trying to get to her feet. Vaguely she wondered if Natalia was angry over still not being able to eat or being pushed.

"We're here because you called us here! We're helping you clear the border!" Nadia fumed in response. Where these people to stupid to realize that Galbadian forces were trying to right wrongs done under Vinzer Deling's presidency? The lady reached for Nadia and locked her arms behind her back. She didn't put up a fight making sure nothing was broken before she needed to use it.

"So you're Galbadian too? Should have kept your mouth shut." The lady hissed into her ear.

"Look we're not here to start a fight. I just wanted some lunch and now I will be leaving." Natalia said her anger lacing her words. So she really was that hungry. Nadia wanted to laugh had her situation not been so bad. She wondered if Reggie and Sam were off somewhere near by ready to jump when things got serious?

"Do I look like I care why you are in our town? You have no right to be here not after everything you did. Get out." A man behind Natalia said pushing her forward. The other man was looking for something to do so he ripped the brown bag out of Natalia's arms and threw it to the floor.

"Hey why did you do that?" Nadia shouted trying to wiggle free from the woman's grip. The lady applied pressure causing Nadia to wither in pain.

She tried to keep focus on Natalia despite her pain. She watched the woman draw her nunchaku from their holster and strike the man who threw her food on the floor square in the face. That's when the fight broke out. One man behind her pushed her again throwing her of balance. She swung out with her weapon glancing the young teen's head. He rushed at her in anger while the man left in front of her swung at her.

"No! That's not fair! Five on one!" Nadia cried out trying to wrestle free from the woman's grip. But again she was lanced with pain when she tried. Reaching out with her magic she ordered the woman to free her and go away. The lady's vice grip slacked and she rushed at one- the man making to strike Natalia in the head.

Jumping on the man's back threw him off balance and together they knocked over another man. Natalia was still at the mercy of the remaining two men and the irate teen. "You bitch." The man she had tackled cried out rolling over. His weight was painful and Nadia felt like she was going to burst. She wanted to reach into her magic and find something to hurt him as much as his weight was hurting her but she couldn't focus.

The man jerked his head back striking Nadia square in the face. She felt so dizzy and everything was blurry, but she didn't want to die squashed under a man. Using what little power she could muster she reached for her dagger. Cooper had said it would help her focus. Hearing the pop of her hostler she quickly pulled the dagger free and sank the tip into the man's side. The pressure doubled on her waist as he sat up sharply in response. She screamed in pain feeling as though her legs would break, but the man rolled off her. Her athame popped out of his side and clattered to the floor.

"That little bitch stabbed me!" He howled reaching for her hair. She wasn't fast enough to avoid his grip and found herself being dragged back. She felt very faint and on the verge of vomiting, but her hands slide across the floor. She cut herself on her dagger as the man staggered up dragging her with him. This time she was fueled by her pain and anger as she fumbled with her dagger. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as the second man kicked her on the side. She spun onto her side still held by her hair. Her dagger firming in her hand she coughed. Willing just enough energy and emotion, she drove the dagger into the man's foot. The grip on her hair slackened and she dropped to the floor unable to move.

"Now now boys," Cooper's voice rang out in a rather calm tone, "what are fine Timber men like you doing picking on my two lovely lady friends?" Nadia ignored Cooper, still trying to regain her strength. She could see the man she had tried to hurt. He was bleeding from his side and on his butt clawing at his foot. Mentally she snorted at his inability to stand, if she couldn't he shouldn't be able to either.

"Natalia! Save Patil!" She could hear Cooper shout. Her vision focused just enough to see the man she had damaged leering at her with her dagger raised above her. He was going to run her through with her own weapon. Focus was all she needed and again she fell on Cooper's promise. She mentally reached out for her weapon and felt it burn with resentment and fury. Her athame was so angry and she egged it on. Whipping her magic at it, the weapon caught fire in its rage.

The flaming weapon distracted the man long enough for Nadia to increase her urge. She demanded that her weapon take retribution for its pain and suffering. The flame grew bigger engulfing the man's arm. He withered in pain falling back. Her weapon dropped to the ground. She lamented the loss of the use of her body for only a moment before reaching out with her mind to her other attackers. All of them were unconscious.

Cooper was above her now his face twisted in anguish. "What were you thinking Kina? Natalia can handle herself." Natalia towered over Cooper distress written on her face.

"We need to get out of here now Dunlay. The cops will be here any minute. You know they won't try us fairly. We gotta patch up rookie over here too. Let's grab her and get gone." Nadia could feel Cooper putting her athame back in her hostler before he picked her up. The pain of him moving her caused her to pass out.

Sam slipped into Nadia's infirmary room. He was surprised to see Cooper asleep in a chair in the corner. The man had fallen asleep sitting up his arms crossed over his chest, his head limp, chin resting on his collar bone. Nadia lay asleep in her bed. She had minor bruises on her torso and upper legs. There was also dismissible head trauma from the attack yesterday, but the one good kick had caused internal bleeding. The medical magic had healed everything, but they had demanded the SeeD Candidate stay overnight for safety.

Personally Sam didn't take a second look at Nadia. He was focused on Cooper, Natalia was second on his list. By agreeing not to be by Nadia's side his sorceress had gotten badly hurt. He wanted to get the man in his sleep, wrap his hands around his neck, and choke him before he had time to react. He walked up to the man careful to make no noise. He stood quietly staring for a moment. He was gathering the will and strength to attempt to strangle him. For a moment he thought perhaps to just snap his neck and be done with it.

Just as he began to reach forward Cooper's head shot up his eyes clear and sharp. "What do you think you are doing?"

Sam resisted the urge to step back in shock. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction. "I saw a hair out of place. I was going fix it." He said grinning wryly.

He could see a small flash of recognition cross Cooper's eyes. "Good man. Just what I expected a bodyguard to do. That hair won't be out of place again." Sam was confused, was Cooper happy he had tried to kill him? Cooper dropped his crossed arms resting them calmly on the chair's arms. "After all, if that hair was out of place again it would ruin my whole look. And with a reputation like I have, the same mess up twice is disastrous."

"You can drop the double entendre." Sam hissed seeing why the man annoyed Reggie. Cooper's eyes looked at Nadia for a moment Sam getting his message. Nadia was awake and listening to them.

"You're right. Saw right through me- I just wanted to see if you swung that way." Cooper said resisting the urge to laugh. Sam wanted to laugh with him. How had they gotten from being serious to joking about his sexual preference?

"You know most sexual deviants hardly fit the stereotype. I've seen some poorly dressed men with bad hair cuts."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nadia said weakly sitting up in her bed. She looked confused. He could see she was attempting to be attentive, to digest whatever information she could garner from their discussion.

"Oh, morning Sunshine!" Cooper said pushing Sam away so he could stand up. "If you really must know," the man paced up to Nadia's bed hand reaching for hers, "since I'm not getting any from you, I was hoping Sam here would go down on me. I hear homosexual men are the best at giving head. I mean they know what spots to hit more than a woman will ever know."

Nadia clearly disgusted pulled her hand free. "Oh geez Coop you're sick."

"Not sick, just sexually frustrated."

Sam dashed up, his hand on Cooper's shoulder. "That's being a bit too forward and open to a lady there Mister Dunlay."

Cooper grinned menacingly before speaking again, "Not really. I've already lifted that skirt up, just waiting for the next time." Sam was furious he wanted to pull Cooper out of the room by his neck, but Nadia seemed even more irate.

"Look Coop, the first time was a fluke. If you really want to fuck that bad, just find someone else I'm sure you have a little black book. You will have better luck getting a date from me, then getting into bed with me." With that she looked away from him. Sam was waiting for the man to be over animated again and try to regain her attention, but he stood still. His face was set in a grimace and his body was tense.

Sam felt the instant urge to get away. Never one to argue with instinct he stepped back just as Cooper stalked out of the room at full speed. While as a man Sam felt for Cooper, but he had invited it, implying Nadia's skirt was easy to lift.

"Well- how are you feeling dear?" Sam asked trying to divert Nadia's attention.

Cooper was chewing slowly on a very well cooked medium rare steak. The waitress serving him didn't dare get friendly. He was a handsome guy sure, but he was a Galbadian SeeD. She knew he probably knew a hundred different ways to kill her with a straw. No tip was worth trying to cheer him up. She had seen his type before. Outwardly he looked calm and collected, but one look in his eyes and she knew he was furious about _something._ If she triggered his anger it would be bad.

She served him his wine and steak with a side of mash potatoes and slipped away from the table silently. She honestly was already up on her tips for the night so a dry table here and there wouldn't hurt her. It also helped that she worked at the high class restaurant. People like General Caraway ate there every Friday night. Even the President was sitting at his usual table for once, not called away for political matters.

Two tables, and a screaming rich brat later, the girl looked up and saw the moody SeeD talking to the President. She slipped over to the table smiling down at the President, "Sir would you like something to drink?" He was notorious for being a generous tipper. The president waved her away with a lazy hand. Nodding in defeat she strode away little snippets of their conversation reaching her ears.

"So she has shown no increased promise?"

"None, she'll only graduate on good will, bribes, and a prayer."

"Then she is of no use to me. Find out a way to send her to her God Hyne."

She shivered slightly. Hiring SeeD was nasty business, but something they were destined for. No wonder the guy was moody. He must have known his mission would go from reconnaissance to murder. She had half a mind to start watching the papers so she could play the guessing game. Would this SeeD be killing an important official, or some wanton slut that had pissed off the President?

It was none of her business. Writing off both men as a lost cause tonight, she looked to her next table in hopes for some green.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't even have the ice cream cake anymore. Q_Q

AN: Finally the center conflict of the story is revealed! Tada, yey me. Kept you waiting long enough didn't I?

-------

Nadia was sitting alone in the cafeteria while Sam and Reggie were in the line finding their own food. It had been days since the incident in Timber and the Headmaster was still considering her situation. Cooper hadn't spoken to her since the infirmary. She saw him sometimes staring at her from the distance. He was even doing it now.

She glanced at him across the cafeteria. He was sitting with a few SeeDs also in uniform. As if sensing her eyes on him, he looked up. Meeting her stare, he froze. She longed for him to smile, wave, maybe even wink. Anything to show he hadn't taken personal offense to what she had said, though she knew he had. She had not realized how much energy he had forced into her life since Irvine's death. He even went so far as to try to convince her Irvine was still alive. He had brought her gifts and showered her in smiles and being deprived of them for mere days was upsetting her.

He broke eye contact with her briefly speaking to his friends, before standing up. She started to panic when he began walking in her direction. What would he say? Would he yell at her like Reggie so often did when she did something wrong? Maybe he would just tell her to stop talking to him. "Hey." He said coolly taking a seat next to her. "You hear from the headmaster yet?"

"No, I wanted to apologize!" She stared down at her grilled cheese sandwich in interest.

He gave a soft chuckle. "I wasn't going to bring that up, but since you did… did you really mean it?" She gave a confused mumble contemplating drowning herself with the orange juice. Was there enough in the bottle to constrict breathing, all she would have to do it not swallow. "Did you mean it when you said just go," He paused considering his words, "get some relief elsewhere?"

She blanched as the bottle of juice rolled across the table. He reached for it before it slipped off the edge. "I- well yes, but no. It was really mean of me to say it. I find the idea of bed buddies like that gross. Haven't you ever done it for love? Men are just too free with sex. It leads to women who encourage heartless men to repeat the cycle."

His frown had her worried was he preparing to berate her? "You know that works both ways. There are women who also have sex for pleasure, not love. But no I haven't ever had sex for love. I'm ashamed that I did what I did to you. When I saw you I thought, she's pretty, I wouldn't mind doing that. If I could go back in time and stop myself I would. You are an interesting person despite what the rest of the school thinks." She blushed. "Maybe when I saw you, I saw the SeeD potential which is what drew me to you. Everyone else here, they have the SeeD potential… but not as bright as yours."

She shook her head. No way did he really think that. "Nonsense, you probably only saw my parents and thought there was no way that I couldn't make SeeD."

He took her small hands in his. He didn't touch her often, but his warmth forced away her distress. He was talking to her, that was a plus. He didn't seem angry he was even comforting her, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "Well yes, that was a bit of it. I thought with parents like those you could handle what being a SeeD meant. We turn down a lot of people with the skills and expertise to be a SeeD because they simply can't handle it. The Headmaster has a list upstairs that no one sees. Those destined for the Galbadian Army, those on the fast track to stations around the world to help causes and promote peace. And finally those that will either be SeeD or die trying, that's the smallest list. Why do you think he screens people that come in? You're file has notes all over it. The Headmaster doesn't think you have what it takes."

"Why is that?" She said focusing on his massaging hands to keep from weeping. If the Headmaster didn't think she had what it took, surely she would never become a SeeD.

"You look too delicate. When I look at you I see what he saw. A small frame in a cute body meant to make others happy with a smile. Kind of like Edea Kramer, neither of you is built for heavy labor or the battle front. If," He paused again, his hands stilled, "if I hadn't come when I had in Timber, you might have died. Natalia was keeping the three men attacking her busy. She's couldn't take on three men and win but she could hold them off. She had already let me know you guys needed help. If you had just stayed quiet you wouldn't have gotten hurt like you had."

"Did you see what I did though? I wasn't going to get killed if that's what you think." Nadia snapped. Mentally she flung her mind across the garden searching for her weapon. She could see it in her mind's eye among all the other presences. It was the only infinitely angry thought pattern.

"Kina," He said his eyes pained, "You barely managed to take out one man on your own. The other man you forgot about was knocked out when his head hit the pavement. If he had managed to keep consciousness the story would have played out a bit different." She didn't want to imagine the situation differently. She had done her duty and had held her own even if Natalia didn't need the protection.

The announcement bells chimed stopping their conversation. The entire cafeteria paused awaiting the news. "SeeD Candidate Patil please report to the Headmaster's office." Dread filled her, what if the Headmaster told her she had failed? She didn't want to get up and answer the call, but Cooper had other ideas. He pulled her from her seat Sam and Reggie leaving their position in the lunch line as they dashed towards her.

There was a snicker as the four of them headed towards the doors. It was the teen with the sword that often said impolite things. "The slut's at it again." Nadia paused just as Cooper and Sam did, ready to start a verbal argument with him. However, Reggie still walking briskly took the teen by his head and slammed his face into his table. The boy gave a staggered shout of protest before slipping off the table and out of his chair.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Reggie beamed as he continued his moderate pace towards the door. Nadia burst out laughing before chasing after Reggie. Cooper and Sam were hot on her heels repressing snickers.

"Ah there you are! I see you have brought your cheering team." Headmaster Martine chuckled. Nadia blushed wishing she could make them disappear. She didn't want them to be with her when the Headmaster told her she had failed.

"Headmaster, am I a SeeD?" She asked not sure she could take anymore suspense.

The headmaster took a seat on his desk hands clasped together. She wanted to scream, he was taking a position of bad news, she had failed! "It took a lot of deliberation. I even had to call on Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden on his opinion. We then went to Sorceress Rinoa and President Loire." She was in shock her eyes wide. Why had they called such important people over _her_, in fact why had they called her mother and grandfather at all over this?

"I read over your report. You are no SeeD of our normal caliber that is for certain, however, you posses all other traits of a SeeD. That leads me to overlook your lack of physical strength and battle prowess. When I read Instructor Natalia and Seed Elite Dunlay's reports I was distressed. You know as well as I do that we don't teach an ounce of magic at this school. Our soldiers that are sent to the military must take a short course to be able to even cast basic spells.

"Both Natalia and Mister Dunlay here," he said waving to Cooper, "have written of an interesting incident with a man's arm catching fire. The dagger or athame that you used during the exam was not the garden issue blade. Mister Dunlay here had already informed me you were using the dagger he gave you. He sent me a copy of the craftsmanship orders as well as helped me get in contact with the dagger's creator.

"We believed the incident was caused by magic crafted into the dagger. I was informed by its maker, that at special request of Mister Dunley, he forged the dagger with fragments and shards of fallen fire creatures from Ifrit's Cavern. This in itself has no magic, it only makes any cuts or wounds made with the dagger burn from the acidic residue of the remains. So the only thing I am left to assume is that _you_ set that man on fire. And for those with the Witch Embodiment special training is required. We cannot make this public knowledge just yet. Our Deling City native Rinoa has not returned to the city since her wedding, Galbadia isn't ready for Sorceresses just yet.

"So while I will graduate you to SeeD Rank, you are not a real SeeD. You will not go on missions until we are sure of your battle readiness. Perhaps the Lady Rinoa will take you on as an apprentice and your days as a 'SeeD' will end." Headmaster Martine said rising to get back on his feet.

Nadia realized something was amiss when the Headmaster stopped moving. He was locked in an awkward position that normally could not be sustained. She turned to see Reggie, Sam, and Cooper unmoving. All three of them looked at her with wild eyes; they tried to speak but could only manage grunting at her. She turned again a dark portal shimmering into existence next to the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah yes, finally the right time." A voice cooed moments before a wild looking woman slipped out of the portal. She had gravity defying hair and purple tattoos on her face. "Oh yes! There you are! Come with me Sorceress Nadia." The lady said her gold eyes mirthful.

"Who are you?" She panicked stepping back. She bumped into Reggie's still form. He was so warm and alive feeling, his immobility terrified Nadia. Why wasn't she frozen too?

"Oh that's right. Your time has no pictures of me. I will tell you come along now." The lady mused as her purple claws toyed with her necklace.

"What makes you think I'll follow?" She said feeling her will to defy washed away by fear.

"You will because you already have. Now come on before I get mean." Nadia felt the woman's threat to be true. She fought against her fear and took steps towards the woman's portal. She tuned out all the grunting and muffled shouts inching towards the portal. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and jumped into the portal after the lady.

The spell broke the moment the black hole swallowed Nadia up. Cooper fell to his knees while Reggie toppled backwards. Sam had been the only one with sense not to fight spell and was on his feet while the Headmaster recovered from colliding into one of the chairs. He reached into his pocket for his digital display dialing straight to Squall's office. The commander flickered into view distress on his features. "Why are you calling me? Where is Nadia?"

Sam well aware his phone call had already set off red flags in Squall's mind he tried to gather himself to deliver the bad news. He idly wondered when the last time Nadia had portal called her father. "A sorceress just ran off with Nadia."

"A sorceress? Not possible, what did she look like?" Squall frowned waving off screen at someone to come near. Rinoa popped into view as well as Headmaster Cid.

"She had gray hair, looked like horns. She was in a dark red dress and her hands were claws. Purple tattoos on her face and she had gold eyes. She told Nadia to come with her and she did."

Sam hadn't seen fear on Squall's face before and Rinoa looked as though she would faint. "That's not possible." Headmaster Cid frowned.

"Why ever not? The lady just popped into the office here. She came in through a portal." Sam said. Reggie regained his balance and took a stand next to his partner.

"It's not possible because we killed Ultimecia three years ago!" Squall snapped throwing his display down. Sam hardly noticed the display's view vibrating. There was no way to get Nadia back now. She had gone to the future where Sam and Reggie wouldn't be able to find her. They had ultimately failed and they were as good Nadia could get.

"Will she come for Rinoa?" Reggie asked worried.

"I don't know what she's plotting now. It shouldn't be possible! We killed her!" Squall hissed again.

"I assure you I am very alive! See this bruise on me knee- alive I say!" Ultimecia hissed glaring at Nadia. Ultimecia had already berated her for jumping through a perfectly level portal. She had sent them both crashing into a table on the other side.

"But you aren't- my father killed you." Nadia insisted again.

"Oh you people in the past are so dense. Just because he has killed me doesn't mean he wiped me from history. I am very much alive right now, that isn't to say I will be alive five years from now. Perhaps you should just go into the future and ask myself or my grave, whichever is there." Ultimecia said pouring herself a cup of tea.

Nadia was beyond confused. She was staring right at the evil sorceress that had nearly brought their world to war three years ago. The lady was very proper and polite for a woman who killed without question. "So you mean to tell me that the Ultimecia that my father killed is… the older you?" Ultimecia nodded reaching for a small chocolate tart. "Oh wow, I had always studied time theory, but to actually experience it… why did you do those things Ultimecia? You can still choose not to do those things."

Ultimecia shook her head. "Nonsense, I will do those things, because I already have done those things."

Nadia blanched spurred on by theory she had read about. "That's not true. For sorceresses in control of time and space you have the power to change history. You can simply choose not to go back into the past and do those things."

Ultimecia gave a nod. "Yes perhaps I could, sorceress Adel was so blind in her studies of the Witch Embodiment. The fact that I can do it doesn't mean I have the will or the mindset to deem it worth my time. What if I am happy with the way history turns out?" Nadia couldn't see how. "Imagine if you will- being a child born after what people called the Ultimecia Incident, and your crazy prophet of a mother names you after the infamous sorceress.

"You come into your Witch Embodiment at the age of fifteen and people _know_. So you think I can change this for the longest time by not doing what the history books say you will. This decision alone should change them and all prior history of the incident forgotten. But it isn't, so you can only surmise that the incident still happens and something will drive you towards that destiny." Nadia felt grief for Ultimecia's plight. "But then you think- maybe there is a reason to do what you do."

"But why! You killed so many people in the war you started. You ruined countless people's lives. You even thinned out the entities of the Witch Embodiment!" Nadia shouted slamming her hands on the fine oak table. She could see from the castle and the room they had entered Ultimecia was rich. Why would a woman clearly well off want anything to do world domination, let alone godhood?

"I thinned it out yes, but your time still has so many sorceresses. A good twenty or so and you and your mother." Ultimecia said calmly taking another drink of tea, "However in my time… I am the only one. I thinned it out nothing in your time compared to what I am going to do. And because I am the only means I have found a reason to make it so."

"Why- what reason could want to force all the power of generations of sorceress into a single vessel."

"Because I have and I will, I need to make a sorceress strong enough in the past to kill me. And I need you to do that." She said flatly golden eyes staring intently.

"Why would you think I would help you do this?"

"Because you have, or I wouldn't have learned how to force a junction of anyone or thing."

Nadia was so confused. She stood up knocking her chair over. "I don't understand. Why could you want to end the sorceress line! If you do what you have done you die and send you power to the past meaning it will no longer exist in the present because you receive it from yourself. Why do you need to do this? Just end it all now by deciding you truly want to not do what you have done."

Ultimecia laughed. She grasped the arms of her chair her head thrown back howling. "Now you are seeing the issue."

Nadia stopped. She did. "Because you are going to do what you have already done… there will be no more Witch Embodiment. Can the world survive without its Sorceresses?"

She watched the elder sorceress stand up. She conjured her wings- full black and radiant in their dark glory. In a deep resounding voice she spoke. "Daughters of Hyne and Sons of Shiva I call you." She raised her hand and on it Nadia saw her teleport ring; the red ruby twinkling at her. A portal appeared semi-transparent the other side a glittering blue room. A boy with white hair slipped through the portal followed by a girl with long golden hair.

"Yes my lady?" The boy said kneeling in front of Ultimecia. The girl bowed her head in respect.

"Turn to your maker, the first- let her see you." The sorceress said a sly grin lighting her face. The girl and the boy turned to Nadia heads bowed. She didn't understand what she was looking for, they looked like normal people. Perhaps Ultimecia meant her to look with her magic eye. She closed her eyes focusing on the pair. "You see the potential do you not?"

"How can a man have the potential to house the Witch Embodiment?" She could see the spark clear as day on him. It matched the girl beside him though all history and lineage pointed to Hyne being the only male able to channel the force.

"I wish to hold audience with the Great Hyne himself and address the dilemma of being the last Sorceress. I cannot leave the children without a leader. The world would scorn them and hunt them down and all of work done throughout the ages would be for not. You may be an accident but the world embraced it."

"What do the gardens have to say about you," Nadia said her eyes looking over the girl. She had a similar presence to the boy, but oddly more alien. Her core looked frozen and lifeless but at the same time human.

"The Garden my dear. They are a unified entity in this day and age, the work of the Garden, the Sons of Shiva, and Daughter of Hyne is never done. I cannot tell you why, but it is imperative that the sorceress line does not end with me. I must beseech Hyne to fix this great folly of mine." Ultimecia said pain written on her face.

"That you caused so you could beseech him."

Now she lost her patience. "I understand! If you must blame someone blame the fates, gods of chance, destiny, and fate!" Nadia didn't even need to ask her to explain she was ranting now. "Great people like your parents, your husband, and me all are dealt cards. We can be chanced with a strong body or strong will, very rarely both. Chance never rolls quiet right for anyone, your father got lucky. We are all fated to die it is merely a chance that we can meet our destiny. I am taking the chance regardless of who will die in the process, if I can only ask a single moment to plead with our Lord above.

"I want to shout from the heavens until the end of time. 'Help your people! Help your Descendents, Hyne. Give life to a new sorceress.' That is all I need a single moment of eternity in hopes he will hear me." She looked defeated suddenly the boy who was in front of her turning to her in distress. She waved him off regaining her composure.

"And you two would help her in her Time Compression?" Nadia said her mind reeling and at the same time processing.

"We will because we have." The girl intoned her blue eyes gazing back emotionless.

"And what happens if you fail?" Nadia said almost not waiting to hear it.

"The next time the Lunatic Pandora starts the Lunar Cry it will be over." She said her eyes empty.

"But everyone knows what the Lunar Cry is no one will start another one!" Nadia insisted remembering the books. The death tolls, the damage done, the increase in monsters, all of these pointed to pain and suffering that made wars look like children's games.

"No human has since me. There is much about our time you can't and will never know. It's time for you to give in to me and tell me how to junction with other people." She said her voice cold and angry.

"Even if I wanted to help you I don't know how."

The boy spoke up this time. "My Lady, perhaps it is not that she knows how, but her body does. She is the first, the information residents in her, even if it does not in us."

Ultimecia nodded in agreement. "You are right. Why would the first ever need to do something like that? It's only something meant for me to know and use." She looked up at Nadia her eyes hard once more. "Think of this before you deny me again. If I do not do what I have done and you do not help me as you have- nothing will come to pass. History will unravel and Rinoa will not meet Squall. Edea will stay a sorceress of no renowned and the children will forever stay in the orphanage. They will grow up the best of friends, the Gardens a myth for Edea and Cid will find no need to make them.

"With no Gardens war will rage. When Galbadia is happy with its domination it will stop it's march and enforce it's teachings and ways of life onto the other nations. Those who do not submit will die. Meaning Rinoa would surely die as a resist member of Timber. With your mother dead you wouldn't even have a chance at existing. Not to mention, you would be born human, age like humans, and your lovers would be old and gray before you were ready for them. The life you have is thanks to me, now submit to my will and give me what I need to do what I have done."

Nadia was crying. How could this woman be so mean? She was so utterly driven that as she had said she would do any harm or injustice to achieve her goal. She wondered what her life would be like without Irvine for what little time she had had him. What Utimecia implied was that she would even have a different father. She liked the one she had now and the fact that as her life had played out she had met people like Sam and Reggie. Even Cooper was something she didn't want to give up. She liked her life the way it was. If that meant helping this mad woman get what she wanted then she would give it to her.

"Fine, do what you need." Nadia sighed defeated. She was surprised when instead of a physical assault or exam, she felt Ultimecia in her head. She was being careful, but thorough. She was flipping through memories and random data Nadia had memorized. She was remembering with her as the focused woman shuffled through memories.

She remembered Irvine laughing, Selphie looking sickly, her mother crying when she thought she wasn't looking, her father's frowns when she hurt herself, and she even remembered clinging to Zell's leg laughing while he stomped around. Suddenly a memory she couldn't recall flickered through. 'Stop!' She shouted. Ultimecia paused wondering if it was a protest or a request. Sensing the request she flooded Nadia's mind with the memory and moved on.

She was on the beach with Cooper. Her mind numbly sensed Ultimecia searching in the background, but the memory was too important to ignore.

"How did you get rid of Reggie?" She giggled. He was smiling down at her clearly amused at her constant giggling.

"I slipped something into his drink when he wasn't looking. I hope the guy passed out in a good position or he'll hurt in the morning." Cooper said looking up at the moon. She stumbled on the flat sand grabbing Cooper for support. "You are so sloshed my dear."

"I know- it's funny… I know. You are handsome. Why are you with me? There are tons of hot girls. I mean pretty, yes, plenty of pretty girls at the party." She snickered burying her face into his arm.

"Too many pretty girls in one place for me to find one to have fun with. I picked you because there is something about you. I saw you and," He stopped talking for a moment. She continued on in a drunken stagger falling to the floor without Cooper to support her. She found herself face first in the sand laughing madly. He gave a soft chuckle and helped her up. "you made me believe in love at first sight. I won't let anyone else hurt you I promise."

She cackled rocking back into his arms. "You're just saying that because I'm drunk! I'm not going to sleep with you! I'm not that easy."

"You don't feel the same way?" He asked pain flashing for a moment on his face before he smiled again.

"Of course not! I am in love with Irvine!" She stopped laughing for a moment. "He's dead- I'm all alone." She began to wail. She felt Cooper's arms wrap tighter around her.

"I will stay by your side. I won't ask you to stop loving him- in fact I'll help you keep loving him… but I will try to steal you. I want you as my own-" He said harshly. Her tears stopped when he squeezed too tight.

"You're hurting me." She whined trying to wiggle out of his grip. He relaxed his grip instantly cooing soft words of forgiveness to her. "Better!" She started laughing again. "Why can't I stop laughing? I'm so sad. I miss Irvine, but I keep laughing."

She could feel him kissing her tears, even licking them quickly with a deft tongue. "It's the liquor. Don't doubt your sorrow. Just keep crying it will make you feel better in the long run. I'll hold you tonight if it will make you feel better." He whispered. She continued to laugh, her body on fire with the effort and the booze. Together they knelt in the sand under the moonlight. She continued to weep and he continued to kiss and lick away her tears.

When the tears stopped she started calling him Irvine. His warm smile never faltered as they stumbled back to the hotel. She pushed the memory away unable to watch Cooper smiling down at her, his smile never quiet reaching his eyes.

She shook the dizziness out of her mind and found Ultimecia sitting at the table again. The boy and the girl were gone. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but the elder lady had cleared off the table of food. It was now littered with papers and biographies. "What are you planning now?" Nadia said.

"You remember your father had to kill eleven sorceresses?" She said focused on her work. Nadia hummed a response back. "Well I'm still not sure exactly who they all are. I am doing my research to find how which ones your father must kill."

"And your possession of the sorceress also had a double reasoning?" Nadia questioned finding it no damage to learn why something happened that was already part of her past.

"But of course. I will need them to achieve Time Compression, but I need Rinoa as the vessel for their powers. Myself, Spera and all her collective of weaker sorceresses, as well as the powerful Adel." She said a smile creeping across her face as she plucked a paper from the pile.

"Do you need me for anything else?"

Ultimecia stood up sharply. "Yes I had almost forgotten. Here," She pushed a book into Nadia's hand. Where she had conjured it from, she still wasn't sure. She leaned in taking Nadia by the head. She gave a sharp squeak when Ultimecia kissed her. The older woman tasted like ash and smoke. She wanted to pull away when she used tongue but the woman's grip unbreakable.

Pulling away the woman licked her lips, "It's not one of your skills. You'll thank me later when you use that. I'm done with you now, are you ready to go home? You'll have been gone one month, I may be able to use Time travel but I'm not good at it. It took me four tries to find you when I was supposed to."

Nadia still in shock nodded. Ultimecia waved her arm and another portal appeared. Nodding mutely at the lady she walked through the portal.

It had been day when she left. Now as she stepped into the cafeteria it was night. She wanted to laugh at Ultimecia's lack of skill. Not only did the woman fail to send her back just after she left, she didn't even send her back to the same place.

She held the book close to her as she padded over to the double doors. They were locked and no amount of shaking them would open them. She wanted to use her magic to open them, but she wasn't sure what she could do. She had only had time to practice with elements and illusions. She knew she had some skill in the force but other than basic testing training Adel's book had covered, she could do little else.

Throwing out her mind to the garden she found most of its inhabitants asleep. She wondered if she could sense Reggie, Sam, or Cooper. A swipe proved nothing so she reached for her dagger. It was still angry and furious as always. She mused that perhaps she would be too if parts of her soul weren't laid to rest in sacred fire areas. She fed her power to her dagger to catch fire as it had during her exam.

Instantly she saw a mental light blaze to life. She threw the image of the cafeteria to the mental spark. Someone would be coming for her shortly she was certain.

Ten minutes later she was rewarded with the clamoring sounds of an irate lunch lady and a restless Reggie.

"Nadie! You're back!" He was weeping. She didn't think Reggie even had tear ducts. "We thought you were gone! You're father will want to know. Let's go home." The lunch lady grumbled shuffling over to a chair and passing out quickly. Nadia nodded agreeing with Reggie. She had been gone a month's time for them. She had done enough disappearing acts on her parents it was time to check up on them.

Together they slipped out into the hallway where Nadia conjured a portal. It was her parent's dorm. She hadn't been there in a while. The light was still on oddly enough. Taking Reggie's hand they stepped through the portal. She blinked back the change of lighting and turned to look at the living area.

"Nadia!" Came a voice she had never thought to hear again. Squall and Irvine were standing together leaned over the table. She blinked taking in the sight of him. He was in his trademark Cowboy hat and trench coat.

She squeaked. He was dead! She cried out rushing towards him. "You're supposed to be dead!" He wrapped his arms around her as she collided into him. He smelled like leather and gunpowder, she was thankful that much hadn't changed.

"Hello to you too." Squall said hotly. She winced realizing how it must feel to Squall. His missing daughter pops out of nowhere and runs into the arms of someone else who mattered less in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Irvine was alive!" She hissed back matching his anger. She reluctantly pulled away from Irvine to hug her father.

"I'll get your mother on the display. She has been worried about you." Squall wrapped his arms around her. She felt comfortable and at home in her father's arms.

"Nadia you should know," Reggie said breaking the moment, "that while you were gone Galbadia has gone on the move again. You mother is in Timber helping the resistance effort." Ultimecia's book burned in her hand. She was almost certain she would be up all night reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own FF8

AN: 3 chapters to go. Sorry about the slower updating just been a bit busy.

--------

"We think you are finally ready to do this." Megan smiled warmly over dinner. Nadia was excited. She had been helping the Timber resistance for a solid three months. Her mother had vacated the area the same day she had arrived. It was a rough changing of the sorceresses. Timber praised Rinoa having worked with her the last time Galbadia had tried to control Timber. They accepted Nadia only because of Rinoa's recommendation.

Beaming that her parents trusted her enough to do this, she had jumped on the chance. She had SeeD training that put her above many of the other resistance member. They relied on her often for battle planning and late night surveillance of the nearby Galbadian camp. She was no leader, but the current leaders of the six active groups accepted her skills and referred to her.

She was happy to see her father, his friends, and even on some instances some Galbadian SeeDs appeared to help with missions. The Galbadian SeeDs rarely came to help. It was so hard for them to get away unnoticed, but they were loyal to the evicted Headmaster. Her heart went out to the poor man. He had already once been forced from his Garden during the Ultimecia Incident. He had come back to the position when no suitable replacement could be found. He had tried to play President Garland and the Garden to keep the peace.

President Garland had tried to use Headmaster Martine to keep tabs on Nadia. But he fed misleading and downright false reports to the President. This, perhaps, was why he had called on her less and less. She had been embarrassed her original disappearing act had only stayed secret for a month or so. Martine had put two and two together and contacted Squall with the news. She snickered over her mash potatoes realizing how well her father had let her believe he was in the dark. Perhaps he thought she needed to grow and had left her to her devices.

"You think it's funny?" Megan snapped.

"Oh no ma'am!" Nadia gasped, "I was just remembering something funny. Forgive me. I am honored." It had taken long enough for the resistance members to decide she was finally good enough to get their Galbadian spy's information. It was already common knowledge in the resistance that a new sorceress was among them. They had thoroughly abused her illusion skills. She had no set face among them as she was often running messages between the houses, the Galbadian soldiers enforcing the martial law none the wiser.

Tonight she was wearing close cut black hair and blazing red eyes. She was going to do a midnight run to the Galbadian Camp to speak to the informant. "Well Zoe, do your job right and tomorrow I'll cook you pancakes." She gave a jump of excitement. Megan really was a wonderful woman. One of the resistance leaders and a damn good cook, she pondered if she would kill for Megan's cooking.

Sam and Reggie were asleep upstairs. She felt bad for them, often having to either watch her go off on missions without them, or as tonight were so insistent that they go with her Megan slipped something into their food. It was a common occurrence and had turned into a game to them. What had Megan spiked this time to get them to sleep? They were still wondering how she did it without them being able to tell.

Megan's son Richard stared at her across the table. "I want to help the resistance too! It's not fair Zoe and Mom get to do all the work." Nadia really hated her new name. She hadn't got to pick it this time and it was hard not to respond to it without a frown.

Megan sighed. "Dear I told you already you do the best work in town. The Galbadians let the tongues loose near children without thought. You give us the best information."

Her son glared back, "But it's no fun."

Nadia lost her appetite pushing her plate away. She gave a sharp nod to Megan as the shouting match with her son started. The woman waved her away. She already had her weapon. That was the only thing the former man who had her role took with him. Apparently the informant never gave the man who had talked to him reason to carry anything else other than a gun. Nadia always had her magic if anything bad happened.

She stomped upstairs into her room taking one look at Sam and Reggie out cold. They were leaned up against each other. She was positive they would be sore in the morning. She flipped open Ultimecia's book again. Today was the first day she would encounter that matched up with a date in the book. She had been let down when she found the first half of the book filled with nothing but a single date scribbled in the top left corner. Perhaps it was for her to take notes? But then how was she suppose to know what she was suppose to do to ensure Ultimecia was going to do what she had done? Or perhaps just the book was enough to make her do what Ultimecia had said she had done. She shook her head, sometimes even time theory hurt to consider.

She flipped to the second half of the book reread the important spells first. She had only had to use a few spells, the rest were too dangerous to practice. Though she was itching to try the force exercises Ultimecia had outlined. She was almost certain she would grow as a sorceress when she mastered all the things that had been written. The only thing about the book that left her completely confused was the final page. '_Finesse not strength'_ was written at the very bottom, she didn't know what it was supposed to mean.

She popped open the window and looked down. She grinned. The guard was off somewhere else during his cycle of so that gave her plenty of time to get out of Timber. Hanging herself out of the window she looked up. Thankfully, unlike the Forest Snakes Leader's house, the roof shingles were in reach. She grasped them pulling herself up. Her knees scrapped against the roofing, she paused for a moment thinking if a short jean skirt had been a good idea. Hanging herself back over the roof she reached down to shut the window.

She inched back to the middle of the roof thanking the architect that the slant on it was small. Her snickers stood firm as she began to conjure. She was going to make this quick as she wanted to surprise her informant. The previous lesion could never get to the meeting point early enough surprise him, but Nadia was going to do it. She wanted to show whoever was leaking information to them that she was serious and together they would save Timber from the Galbadian oppression.

Taking a deep breath she readied herself. Shooting across the roof she threw herself into the air. Wanting to scream but resisting the urge lest she be fired she bit her bottom lip. She looked down at the roof coming up to meet her and quickly conjured a tunnel of wind centered on an ice plate. Her fall was hampered by the wind. Her feet touched down on the frozen plate with a soft thud. Seeing that it held firm conjured another a foot away. She stepped to that one and found it firm as well. She was happy that her idea had worked. She had planned to cross the roof tops, but this would have been faster and less painful. She was glad she hadn't failed or she would have been a dazed and confused pile of person on the house below.

She began to conjure a little frozen pathway littering the open air. Her brisk walk quickly turned into a mad run conjuring the pieces of ice to run on. The ice plates shriveled up into small puddles of water, turning into pockets of humidity as she ran by. She wanted to share her invention with the whole town, but she couldn't. She could brag about its using and application later but she had to keep quiet and get out of Timber. She wasn't sure how long her informant had had to wait for the man to get there, not that that mattered. She would be different.

Nadia seriously was reconsidering her choice. She was standing on the small dock at the pond blushing. She had gotten to the point and found no one there, the Galbadian Camp not too far off in the distance. Finding this the perfect time to practice some enhancement spells she willed them into existence. Her hearing had given her a headache. All the snoring and idle chatter from the encampment was almost unbearable. Her sight had been hard to control at first. It was a focus bloated image and she found her own focus suffering from lack of distractions.

That had all been rather painless compared to the view she was imparted with. Her eyes had finally settled on a tent with a vulgar display. She could see and _hear_ a pair of soldiers having sex. She wondered if this is what people meant by being unable to tear themselves away from the sight of a train wreck. She knew it was wrong to watch, but she couldn't help it. Something in her mind was screaming 'wait for the good part'!

She couldn't believe how rough the man was being. However the woman seemed to be enjoying herself. She didn't understand why no one else was coming to her rescue. She sounded like she was in trouble the way she was screaming. Perhaps this was a nightly occurrence? She was somewhat glad Headmaster Martine hadn't marked her down as soldier material. She most certainly didn't want to fall in love with a man like that. She was sure if she slept with that man she would be black and blue come morning.

She ignored her body rising to the situation. She had no need for sexual pleasure, having forgotten the only night she had had sex. She felt she wasn't missing much. The fact that the man done with the woman who had passed out was coming out of his tent distressed her. Was this the informant? Banishing her enhancement spells she panicked. She dashed off the dock seeing the figure start to head towards the pond. There were a thicket of trees nearby and she headed towards those. She was irritated with herself. She was here on a mission! Why was she hiding in the trees from a man just because he was a lusty lover?

She held back the urge to cry and lay crotched trying to regain her confidence. She could just pop out of the trees and play off being late like the man before her had.

"You know- you pant like a bitch in heat." The man said. She looked beside her and nearly screamed when she saw who it was.

"Coop!" She gasped scrambling away from him on the floor.

"Who are you!" He hissed his eyes dark. She was terrified now. She had never seen him so cold and fierce. She was completely in over her head. She knew she couldn't bring herself to cast in defense against him. She rolled onto her hands and knees trying to get back on her feet. He pulled her back by a leg. She couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't scream, or the camp would be on her. One man she could maybe handle, she had gotten stronger. It was just a matter of getting away from him without hurting him.

"I asked you a question." He snarled hauling her up by her hips. She tried to pull herself away from him with a tree. He grasped her arms and locked them behind her back. She whined when his vice grip locked her hands together painfully. With his free hand he worked her athame from her hostler. She heard his intake of breath and screamed a mental prayer to Hyne when his grip slipped.

She dashed forward humiliation wracking her body as she realized, if this wasn't her informant she just blew it for the resistance. Perhaps there was a reason the man before her never came early. He had kept the informant waiting to make sure it was the right person. "Nadia?" Came Cooper's strangled voice.

She stopped only for a moment, mentally kicking herself. She had just acknowledged it was her. She started running again even though she knew she wouldn't get away. Cooper was faster, stronger, and a Class A Elite SeeD for a reason. Remembering this she wondered if the woman he had been screwing senseless was Natalia.

She felt Cooper's arms closer around her. She didn't struggle this time feeling far too defeated. "I thought you were gone." He sighed into her ear. She didn't like his tone, it didn't sound sane. His arms closed tight around her. She vaguely remembered the memory on this beach. He always seemed to hurt her with his hugs.

"You're hurting me Coop." She insisted trying to regain control of the situation. He's grip slacken only enough for her to wiggle around. She turned to face him putting her arms around his neck. "My name is Zoe now, you can't say my name so carelessly. I'm a wanted witch." She said trying to stay calm. Her heart was beating rapidly threatening to break through her chest. She dared to look straight into Cooper's eyes and found they were gentle now.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. We're alone so we're okay. Natalia is sleeping." He said his eyes darting back and forth taking the sight of her in. "What have you done to yourself?" Realizing he meant her features she focused in on her ring and tapped into the first illusion. She didn't dare count how many illusions she had achieved into her ring. He seemed unfazed by her change. "Oh much better now."

She was going to ask him a question but he stopped her. He had his lips pressed against hers. She tried to pull away but his arms tightened again. Her mind was trying to flip through solutions to this situatation. The only one she could come up with without hurting him was to remind him why he was out in the middle of the night. The moment he pulled away she spoke. "Coop the plans. What is the army going to do to root out the resistance? How can we cripple them?"

He ignored her questions. "Kiss me, please." He begged in a husky voice. Nadia felt her body shiver under his verbal sway. Perhaps she should, if she gave him what he wanted he was more liable to talk. She reached up and met him with force. She tried to keep her focus channeling her fear and desperation into kissing him. He groaned in response his arm letting go of her waist.

She gave a squeak when he pulled her closer to him by pulling on her back pockets. Numbly she noted he wasn't wearing a shirt. His skin was hot to the touch and she could feel his erection poking her. "Coop, the plans please." She begged between kisses. He ignored her again her fear redoubling. He was working down her shirt. She promised the moment she got back into Timber she was tearing the loose knit shirt to pieces. She stumbled back trying to pull her shirt back up but Cooper didn't let her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? You know how much you mean to me." He panted burying his face into her neck his hands working on her bra. She threw her promise to the wind and reached for his mind with her power. She willed him to stop just as she had willed Gregorik into training her. A resounding 'no' shouted back at her the force of it sending her senses reeling. She had never met anyone she had used her power on that could fight back so hard mentally.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage still trying to regain feeling to her hands so she could wrap them around his neck. His mental rebuke has hurt immensely and now she was mad. She found herself on the floor him on top of her pushing up her skirt. "Are you really going to do this?" She questioned annoyed.

Her shirt had been easy to stretch around her shoulder and down her arms. This had hampered her hope to choke him to death in anger. She was trying to figure out a way to get around or out of her shirt so she had free use of her arms again. Thinking of her weapon she tried reaching out for it. It was too far away and exciting it into a flame would only burn down the thicket and kill them both. "What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly as he worked her underwear down.

How did he not find anything wrong with this? She steeled herself reaching out with her mind again. This time she impressed him to stop harder. He fought the command again lashing back at her with his determination. She gagged under the pressure. So fierce was his loneliness and determination to have her again now that she had returned it made her cry. She couldn't bring herself to fight anymore Ultimecia's words ringing in her ears. Chance and granted him such strength and mental vitality that someone as weak willed as her couldn't fight him. She let his loneliness and passion drown her resistance. She closed her eyes when she noticed him wiggling out of his pants.

She didn't want this at all. Trying to focus away from what Cooper was doing to her she thought of Irvine. Another lost cause in her life as he had admitted to hiding in Trabia upon his 'death'. He had worked from Trabia Garden trying to find out information like Sam had. However, his work was done through insider contacts of people he trusted. He had found out enough to prepare Timber a mere month before the order went out to take it by force. During this time he had started a relationship with Selphie again. She had dumped Nida in a heartbeat after Irvine said he would never cheat on her again.

He had admitted that Nadia had been his inspiration. He had lusted after her pretty figure, but held back because of her connections with Squall and Rinoa. He looked back on his love life finding the only real relationship he had was with Selphie. He had wanted it back. She had wondered if it was because the urge to settle down and have a life had finally bit him. She had asked him if he would still be her knight for she could think of no one better. He had agreed, but only when she stopped loving him as he knew she did and started calling him brother.

She wanted Irvine right now. She wanted his warmth, his comfort, and his soft voice telling her everything was okay. She wanted Cooper to be done with his stupid act. She tried to squash down the pleasure he was giving her, but failed. She tried to break her mind away from again thinking of how pointless the need to mate was. Though thinking about it she did wonder if some day she would want children. What they would look like. She also tried to imagine a man who could put up with her and the fact that she was a sorceress. If she could ever have children she would want them to look fair like she really did. Little blonde haired blue eyes children with sharp smiles and endless laughter.

She also wanted her children to look like her father and grandfather. She wasn't going to lie, the Loire men were handsome and she fancied having a son as handsome as them. Too bad she was barren, she wondered how thankful her mother was for her. Squall and Laguna must have been ecstatic to find out their line would continue regardless of sorceress fact. They always showered her in gifts and love more than Rinoa did. Not that she doubted the limits of her mother's love. It was just that the distance left a rift in how much she could love her daughter.

"I love you." Cooper whispered as he lay beside her. Nadia frowned, her body felt like jelly and dirt.

"Can you tell me about the army's plans now?" She muttered her voice sounding hallow even to her. She turned to him seeing the pain and hurt. She was unable to feel sympathy for him. He gave a weak nod his face as hard and cold as when he had found her. How he could still delivery the information looking at her she wasn't sure, but she applauded the asshole. It took a real monster to be able to rape her then stare at her as she fixed herself back up. He even told her the next time he would see her to delivery information again.

She conjured a portal now that she had been to where she wanted to be. She didn't even wave him good-bye slipping through and back into her bedroom. She went straight for Ultimecia's book and glanced at the page. She stared intently at the page for a moment feeling the mess between her legs. She gave a sigh and reached for a pen. Just under the date she wrote quickly and short. _'Raped'_

Turning to the next page she saw the date was several weeks away. She tried not to think about what she would have to face then.

"We have to get out of here Zoe." Sam hissed waving frantically at her. Nadia fumed, she hated the pressure going on missions with Sam and Reggie entailed. They were setting up focus points in a ware house at the edge of town. They had information that the Galbadian army had been storing their food there. It was heavily guarded to ensure its safety, which left the resistant little room to attack it. Nadia had come up with the idea to portal in during the night when no one was watching it and setup focus points. They would be in and out before the army would notice and she could reach with her mind from afar and set fire to the place.

"We got trouble." Reggie's voice echoed from the first floor. Nadia rushed to the edge of the loft and saw Reggie fighting off two g-soldiers. She spun back to Sam raising her arm in the air.

"Get out of here I'll back up Reggie." She snapped. A portal appeared behind Sam. Her friend frowned for a moment before nodding firmly. He spun on his feet and dashed through the portal. Satisfied with Sam's safety she backed up changing her appearance again to throw off the soldiers. Her blonde bob exploded into a long mane of red hair and her hazel eyes flashed gold paying tribute to Ultimecia. Taking a running start she barreled over the railing.

Just as she cushioned her fall in a flurry of wind the front door slammed open. The noise was attracting too much attention. Five more g-soldiers shuffled in followed by Cooper. She groaned. She really was sick of seeing him. "Kill the Resistance!" The lead soldier shouted raising his gun.

"I don't think so." She snapped sliding her right foot behind her. Following the guide lines Ultimecia set for her she willed an invisible wall to form. Cooper noticed her change in posture and dashed to the right, but not in time. The wall of force took them all by surprise throwing the five g-soldiers right back out of the doors. Cooper rocketed off sideways into a wall. She willed the doors to slam shut and tagged a spell to the building keeping the doors and windows closed. She could hear the soldiers shouting and slamming into the door on the outside.

Content with the focus she required for the spell she turned to Reggie. He was still occupied with his two soldiers. Nadia frowned she would have to dispatch them fast before Cooper could come after her. She was terrified of him after he had hurt her, but she knew she needed to put up with it. He was the informant and she was the information seeker. She was the best person for the job and while he had hurt her through rape he would never cause her physical harm again.

She reached with her mind to one of the soldiers. 'Sleep' She pressed upon him and he toppled over. Content with the sound of a snore she focused her will again. 'Sleep' She commanded the soldier. He swayed for a moment on his feet, but only for a moment. He shook his head and blocked a strike from Reggie's sword. She knew commands would work on him though it would require too much effort. Cooper was already on his feet a dagger in hand.

He had his stony gaze set on her. She really didn't like it. Raising her hand she conjured a portal several feet away from Reggie. It was a very short portal, it would be closing up just after she ran through it. "Reggie!" She screamed signaling him. Her partner didn't bother blocking the soldier as he tried to run him through. He danced out around the weapon breaking towards the portal. She followed suit very afraid of what Cooper would be forced to do to her if she was capture. She knew he was helping the resistance. Keeping face in front of his fellow soldiers superseded that.

Reggie disappeared into the portal. Nadia was going to go barreling into it in a moment, but a sharp pain lanced around her chest. She felt her forward motion stilled and looked down. "A whip?" She shrieked. The portal winked out causing her to shriek louder.

"Sorry, I don't share my secrets with the likes of you." Cooper spat flicking his wrist. The whip loosened around Nadia and he pulled it back with another flick. His dagger was still in his other hand.

"Excellent job Dunlay!" The soldier laughed. He paced up to Nadia his sword drawn. "We could take her in for questioning but," the soldier grinned raising his sword to Nadia's neck, "we should just kill her. She must be that mysterious witch the others keep talking about.

"Disarm her." Cooper said sharply his eyes dark and calculating. Nadia hated those eyes, she was seeing far too much of them in their current situation. She really did want to turn back the clock to her time at Galbadia Garden where things were less complicated and the world wasn't on the verge of war. The soldier did as he was told and took her dagger from its hostler. "Give me her weapon." She watched as Cooper handled her dagger for a moment. He seemed to be testing the weight. The soldier was busy leering at her.

She saw Cooper glance at the sleeping solider on the floor. What was he doing? "Think we should kill her?" The soldier questioned. She watched in shock as Cooper reached his right hand to take the soldier's helm and his left brought her dagger across his neck. His blood shot out right across her face blinding her. She staggered back whimpering. She needed to get out of there now before Cooper lost it and killed her too.

"Nadia," She could hear him whisper grabbing her hands. He placed her dagger hilt in one palm. "Calm down. You have to do something for me." She wiped the blood out of her eyes quickly trying to see again. He was looking at her with his gentle eyes again. "You have to do it fast or people won't believe it. Throw me into a wall like you did a moment ago. Do it hard so it makes noise outside. Then get out of here as fast as you can. Please."

She thanked Hyne that she had learned to control her spams. He was holding her hands still and she wasn't shaking. She was proud of herself for that small show of strength. His orders finally filtered through. "I'm not going to throw you hard enough to knock you out… the build is going to catch fire and I don't want you to die… so be ready to run." She said not giving him time to consider her words. She focused her mind quickly and pushed. She watched Cooper fly across the room like a rag doll.

She mentally cheered that her aim was true and instead of running him into a walls he threw him at the doors dropping the shields. He crash through, which she hadn't expected. Knowing the soldiers would pour through she didn't wait and conjured a short portal. Throwing herself through even as it collapsed she escaped.

Sam and Reggie caught her in their arms. "Almost done." She muttered throwing her mind out. She was now across town and it took a moment to find the warehouse. She could see the fluttering of the minds of the soldiers. She felt for the small crystals they had placed in lighting solution. She willed a speck of fire in all of them. The light fires started and reaching into the mind dagger she channeled it's angry and fury into making the flames grow. 'Take vengeance for your death.' She cried to the fire spirits. They roared. Content with the mental lights rushing away from the flames Nadia retracted back to her body.

"Whose blood is that?" Sam asked off handedly. Nadia recalled how Cooper had killed a comrade for her. She felt so sick.

"Oh here we go." Reggie said as Nadia curled forward and threw up. She screamed between heaves the memory of the murder shaking her. How would she be able to face Cooper next time she needed information. Coping with him raping her had been one thing. She could blame that on the lust and loneliness she had felt. Watching him kill a man in front of her was another. She didn't understand the driving force in that.

Megan slammed open the door. She had a small injection gun in her hand, not entirely unusual as Megan worked as a doctor during the day. Sam held Nadia still long enough for Megan to inject her. Reggie caught her as she slumped to the ground.

Nadia flipped through the pages of her book again. She had filled out several pages now. The first one was when Cooper had raped her. The next page was dedicated to the warehouse fire and Cooper's murder. Irvine's name was down on the next page as he had asked Selphie to marry him that day. The fourth page had several notes but the only one she could assume meant anything was that Cooper refused to give any more information to the resistance if Nadia wasn't the one receiving it. She couldn't wiggle her way out of her duty now. The page she was staring at now would mark the first time she would meet with Cooper since had kill that man.

She gave a sigh realizing she had no way around it. The resistance would be choked by Galbadian influence. She conjured a portal to the thickets and slipped through. Cooper was already there in his sweats, face hard. She was wearing a raven black ponytail and Ultimecia's trademark gold eyes. She really liked them. "Nadia." Cooper sighed pacing over to her. He took her into a hug. She frowned, he was still sweaty.

"Can you please not touch me? You're sweaty." She said sounding more annoyed then she was. She really disliked his way of dealing with Natalia. Fucking her senseless until she was too tired to do more than sleep? That was a bit cruel. She wondered if Natalia even cared for Cooper or was using him as an outlet.

He let her go silently stepping back to give her distance. She forced a smile getting down to business. "Got anything new for me?"

"I knew it." A voice broke out. They both turned to the voice Nadia already reaching out her mind. Cooper had a dagger out, where he had it hidden she didn't want to know.

"Natalia… you don't want to get on my bad side." He shot back. Nadia was building up her energy just in case Natalia had a strong mind. She was shaking her head clearly distressed with what she saw.

"And you call yourself a Son of Galbadia? You are betraying your country!" She snapped. Nadia could see tears forming in her eyes. Perhaps she truly trusted Cooper. She, unlike Cooper though, was unarmed. She was barely dressed on top of that. She looked tired and weak, she didn't even want to think about how much Cooper had done.

"I am a Son of Galbadia! I do everything I do for the country's safety. You know as well as I do Galbadia should not be extending herself trying to force her will on others. Where do you stand?" He shot back taking a step towards her. Nadia flung out the order seeing Natalia tense up. 'Be still!'

Natalia instantly locked up fear in her eyes. She looked at Nadia eyes narrowing. "You are consorting with a sorceress? Do you know what they do!" She was furious. Nadia could see that and could even feel Natalia fighting the order. She felt her mind working and she worried.

"Stop her she's going to scream!" Nadia gasped suppressing Natalia's urge. Cooper was on her instantly his hands on her mouth. He twisted behind her placing a clean silver blade on her neck. "Don't kill her Coop please! I can take the memory away."

He glared back at her. "Shut up. I will deal with this." He jerked hard on Natalia's chin. The woman's head snapped back her eyes wide in fear. "You should have kept your mouth shut sweetie. You know what I can do and you should have sided with me. You and I both know you aren't walking away from this one Natie." Nadia wanted to cry seeing this cruel monster.

"Coop." She whined again. She could see the tears beading up in Natalia's eyes. "Please don't." He looked sharply up at her his eyes so hard and cold. He frowned at her for a moment and his eyes relaxed. Nadia gave a sigh thankful he was backing down.

"I'm sorry. I can't." He said softly and with a swift motion slit Natalia's throat. She closed her eyes feeling the splatter on her face. Why was it she ended up with people's blood on her? She didn't like this, Cooper was insane and she was alone with him again. She willed herself to open her eyes. Cooper still had his soft gentle eyes focus on her, dropping Natalia's still slightly squirming body.

The beautiful girl hit the ground with a thud her white teddy stained with her blood. She gave a gargled moan and died. Cooper seemed unfazed by this and dropped his dagger to the ground. "I'll kill anyone it takes to keep you safe. I hope you understand that." He said softly reaching to her. She stepped back.

"Would you kill my father? My mother? Would you kill Sam and Reggie to keep me safe?" She didn't want to be near this man. She didn't even want to mentally touch him, because she knew what she would find. She knew he did love her, too much in fact. Feeling his love suffocated her. He loved her so much he had already killed two people for her, and unable to control himself had even raped her.

"No, never, they would never hurt you I know this." He said distress clouding his features. She bit her lip, was he telling the truth? She didn't know Natalia enough to know if she would have run and told anyone. Perhaps he was, either way there was a problem.

"What is going to happen now? People will notice Natalia is missing even if we got rid of the body." It was true and it was something she was now worried about. All the soldiers had died in fights, Natalia was dead on the outskirts of her camp. Questions would be raised and trouble would follow. She had to get back and let the resistance know now.

"Well I was hoping that I could come with you. If I disappear and they find her body fingers will be pointed at me. She and I don't get along. People know we're just fuck buddies. They can assume what they want, but you will be home free. Just take me with you please." He said his hands hesitantly resting on her arms.

She gave a sigh. It was all she could do. If he got out of hand she was sure the combine efforts of Sam and Reggie could keep him under control. "I guess I have no choice." He grinned his grip on her tightening. He bent down kissing her passionately. She welcomed him knowing there was no point in fighting him. He pulled away Natalia's blood smeared on his face. Nadia wanted to throw up thankful she couldn't see it on her face.

"Just a moment I have to get some things." He started to run off.

"Wipe the blood off your face!" She snapped. He grinned sheepishly back at her. He reached down and ripped some of Natalia's teddy off to wipe his face. She didn't understand how he could so relax with this, but she knew it helped the image of a struggle. She could stand it the sight of Natalia's empty eyes fixed in fear and pain.

She leaned against a tree facing away from the corpse waiting for Cooper. She had half a mind to portal out before he returned and leave him to his madness, but she needed him to disappear. She couldn't let her failure to handle the situation ruin Timber's chances to defeat the Galbadian army.

"Nadie?" Cooper's voice called out. He was just playing needy brat now. She knew he could hear her breathing. She waved her hand conjuring a portal stepping out from behind the tree. He was in his normal clothing that he had worn during her SeeD exam. A duffel bag was tucked under his arm. "I made sure to be seen leaving in a rush. I'm sure everything will be okay." He smiled proudly.

She shrugged. "Come on let's go." She was going to be in so much trouble come morning. Megan was going to wake up and bean her in the head with a pan. She was almost certain of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Have I said I don't own Final Fantasy 8 and it's materials, characters, or ideas enough yet?

AN: I cut this chapter up a bit, there was some above rating material in it. Not sure where I where I will post the uncensored material.

-----

President Garland gave a grunt. He had reports to read on how the Galbadian Army posted at Timer was failing. Last time Galbadia had attacked Timber it had fallen into their clutches within a day. This time it had become a long drawn out affair spanning months. It was common knowledge that Sorceress Rinoa had been helping the cause as she had years ago.

Of course the reports had changed recently. Lady Rinoa had started changing her tactics. They were smarter now. Instead of openly using force to delay or distract the army, she was using indirect means of hampering them. Her latest escapade was setting fire to the warehouse containing the army's rations. That was a problem easily fixed by money and a train with more rations. She was only delaying the inevitable fall of Timber and making Garland's pocket wince.

A g-soldier slipped into his office laying down the latest reports from the army. Garland scanned it with annoyance. One of the Galbadian SeeDs was found dead and his hired Class A Elite had gone missing. It was assumed the second had killed the first. Garland was almost inclined to agree with this until a he saw the cause of death.

Hastily he shuffled through his desk for the report on the warehouse fire. Both victims head been killed by wounds to the throat. Both reports assume a sharp object such as a dagger, knife, or glancing sword strike. He dismissed the sword theory as too chancy to killed two different people the same way. Instead he focused on the knife or dagger.

Kina Patil had wielded a dagger. He had written her off as dead as he had ordered when she never reported in on her last meeting date. He also heard no word from Headmaster Martine in regards to promoting her. He turned to his digital display and called up Garden records. His newly elected Headmaster was eating out of his palm. The simpleton had granted him full access to garden records. He found a missing persons report on Kina Patil filed by one of her body guards. Oddly enough it had been retraced in a similar time frame as Lady Rinoa had changed her tactics.

He laid out all his information as he thought. Kina had disappeared, but had never been reported as found. The sorceress helping the resistance had changed tactics around the same time. Months later the only causalities in the war were both potentially dagger inflicted wounds. While the disappearance could not be explained, the chances that the sorceress had changed could not be ruled out. Garland knew Rinoa's history. She was a pacifist and used the Blaster Edge. The new reports pointed to someone other than Rinoa as the resistance's key member.

"That little bitch." He snapped sharply. He re-read the last report his annoyance stemmed, seems as his hired help had figured it out. He was going after the sorceress to finish his job. He would have to be sure to give him a bonus soon for being on top of the game.

Nadia was laughing so hard she felt as though she were going to die. She slammed her hands on the table nearly dipping her acid green hair into her food. Her golden eyes teared up as another wave of laughter shook her body. "I don't think I look all that funny." Cooper sighed leaning on the mop.

"It's not your clothes… it's your face." She shrieked. Sam and Reggie were sitting beside her at the dinner table fighting snorting as they tried to contain their laugher.

"She's a liar. It's your clothes." Reggie said finally unable to hold back howling with laughter.

Sam took another look at the man. He had been disguised to look like Laguna since the real Laguna had not been out of Esthar for years. Even when he had it had only been to Windhill. He was dressed in simple work clothes, but had put on a white apron and a handkerchief around his head. The effected was complete with mop and a bucket of water at his feet.

Cooper rolled his eyes retreating from the room bucket and mop in hand. Nadia stumbled laughing after him. "Coop! Coop! Stop I'm sorry." She gasped clutching her stomach.

"It's alright. I must look ridiculous. I hate this face you've given me can't you change it?" He pouted. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes smiled at him. Silently she reached up and removed the handkerchief.

"You're right. I have to change that face. If you try to kiss me I'll gag. The idea of kissing my grandfather is not appealing." She waved her hand. Laguna's face was gone replace by a brown eyed blonde haired man.

"What is it with you and long hair?" He snapped brushing the long locks out of his eyes. "Are you still infatuated with Irvine? Or do all the men you like have long hair?"

She frowned. "Did you know Irvine is getting married?" She saw the joy flicker across his face just before the frown did. She didn't even want to deal with him. She was certain he was excited that she had no right to love Irvine now. She dodged the arm that reached out towards her and stomped up the stairs to her room. "Don't forget to clean the bathroom." She shouted before slamming her door.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She had really loved Irvine. Stomping to her desk she reached for her little black book. Opening the journal of events she saw the next event was going to happen today. She did a double take. Under the date on the page was a specific spell. It looked like a portal spell but she didn't understand the extra variables. She would have to take the journal with her today as the spell was too complex to remember. She hated that. Counting the months in her mind she realized she was just less than three years old. She had crammed her mind so full when she was young and now she had to repeat things often to commit them to memory.

Wiping away the tears she set the book down thinking if she should pack anything extra. Maybe she should bring a damp towel in case Cooper decided to slice more people open in front of her. She felt slightly bad that, while she had been shocked by the murders, she had been unable to weep or feel for the people he had killed. She hadn't even really gotten to know Natalia during the exam. At most Natalia just seemed pushy and obsessed with fine dining. Shrugging off the useless thoughts she began to put together a list of things she thought she should have.

Swinging open the door she met resistance and an angry curse. "Oh did I hit you with the door?" She questioned. Looking around the door she saw it was Cooper and huffed. "Good." She snapped and dashed by.

Cooper still rubbing his face, watched Nadia retreat. His features flickered from regret to confusion. He shrugged off his emotions and with a blank face and slipped into her room. Once inside he looked through her room hands playing over the sheets of the unmade bed. He ignored the bunk beds entirely. Crouching down to look under the bed he pulled out a box filled with stuff animals. Picking the ice queen doll out from the rest he flipped the gift tab open. "To Little Nadie Love Papa. So that's why she calls the Commander that." He murmured.

He tossed the doll back into the box shoving it back under the bed. He turned to the desk where her digital display lay on resting mode. The screen saver flashed showing pictures of the infamous heroes from the Ultimecia Incident. He frowned noticing the little blonde girl hanging on Zell Dincht's leg. Another picture of the same girl slightly older hanging upside down as Selphie Tilmitt and Quistis Trepe held Quistis's whip taught for her to dang from. That picture scattered away showing a little baby in the arms of the Sorceress Rinoa being held by Squall Leonhart. Irvine was next flashing to the screen with a recent picture of Nadia standing at his side. He had an arm carelessly throw around her shoulders and her face was beaming.

He poked the screen waking it up then promptly ignored the display. His hand hesitantly reached for the little black book next to it. Reluctance clear on his face before determination won out and he snatched the book off the desk. He flipped through the first page his eyes noting the date. "Ra-" He didn't finish reading aloud. Stumbling over to the bunk beds he sat down. He curled himself over the book elbows on his knees. He stared at the page a few moments longer, before finally straightening his posture and flipping to the next page.

"Hmph." He muttered looking down at the page detailing his heartless murder of a soldier and the fire at the warehouse. Irritably he flipped the page again. A grin unrestrained now crossed his features. "Thank you Hyne." He prayed flipping the page ignoring the tucked in wedding invitation. He looked down at the notes on the next page sighing. '_Cooper killed Natalia. Cooper joins resistance (trust?).'_

"How odd- the handwriting on the dates doesn't match Nadie's." He whispered flipping to the next page. It was blank except for today's date at the top. Hastily he flipped through the rest of the pages finding scattered days space for notes and nothing else. The second half the book was completely empty down to the final page. Standing up he stared at the book in his hands a moment before placing it back where he found it.

Pacing over to the cabinet he opened the first drawer. Dainty average underwear sat in a impeccably folded pile. He slide the drawer shut dismissing the second and third drawers uninterested in men's clothing. The fourth and final draw held a box. Kneeling down to pop the box open he saw lacy silver lingerie. Again a frown was on his face as he stroked the under garments slowly.

"What are you doing in my room?" Nadia snapped a half filled bag in her arms. She saw Cooper shoot up guiltily. His eyes were defensive and gave nothing away. She was furious, what had he been doing, he had been up here a good twenty minutes alone. How long had he been going through her things?

"You should wear that… it's sexy." He grinned. She felt the old twinge of happiness she had felt in the garden around him. Shaking her head she dispelled the feeling as the ghost sensations of Natalia and the mystery soldier's blood on her face came back.

Absently she touched her face checking for blood before she retorted. "Get out of my room now!" He gave a fake look of surrender throwing up his arms pacing out of the room.

"Yes mistress! I'll get right to cleaning mistress! I won't miss a spot I swear!" He snickered waving the mop at her from the other side of the door way. She shrieked uncontrolled slamming the door in his face. She swore she heard, "I'm sorry." come meekly from the other side but dismissed it as un-Cooper-like.

Rushing over to the open drawer she stared down at the offensive lingerie. Her mother had sent it with a cryptic message 'for when you love someone'. She didn't understand why women would wear such uncomfortable things. In her romance novels there were worn for effect, but having tried it on once she didn't like how it had felt against her skin. She didn't feel the least bit protected as she did in her normal underwear.

Giving a sigh she reached to close the drawer. Pausing she stared down at the undergarments again feeling guilt overcome her. He mother had sent those to her a year ago and she hadn't actively worn them. She did not often get gifts from her mother. When she had she was sure her mother had tried to think of something useful. Like things that she worn often enough, but probably didn't consider that Nadia would need them at all.

She used her father's gifts all the time, after all she could spare the time to cuddle up to a stuff doll for a moment. Setting up a position to get comfortable in and use the music sphere had become too time consuming. She gave a sigh and decided to wear her mother's gift out of respect.

"Look I know this sounds bad, but I really would feel safer if you took Cooper with you. He's trained just as much as we are and he knows the troop patterns more than we do." Sam said. Reggie was fuming in the corner uncomfortable with the situation. Cooper was standing smugly behind Nadia ready and armed to the teeth to kill an army for her. Or so he said, but Sam had patted him down and admitted to feeling no weapons.

"Reggie, are you okay with this?" She said genuinely concerned because he was. Cooper huffed behind her but she just waved him off.

"I'm not okay with this but Sam is right. I know Cooper can keep you safe physically." He said glaring at the man behind her. "So go do the transport run, but remember everyone can wait take your time- make sure no one sees you." She nodded calmly before heading towards the door. "And Nadie for the love of Hyne change you damn hair."

She laughed waving the bangs out of her face. She had modeled her hair after Cooper's trying to achieve the punk look today. "Don't worry about my hair. There is a girl four houses down with her hair dyed pink and no one picks on her." She shrugged off his concerned look. Considering his feelings was one thing, accepting his fashion advice another.

"You know he's right." Cooper said as they walked down the street towards the shopping district. She shrugged him off in favor of focusing on her undergarments. She couldn't believe she had convinced herself to put on the silver monstrosity. She wasn't sure so much of her butt was suppose to be hanging out of her panties. Though she did like how her breast felt, even if she questioned if they would stay in place if she bent over.

She felt him lean into for a moment. Hotly his whispered into her ear, "You are walking a little funny today. Did you take my advice or are you scared of the soldiers finding you?" She blushed furiously her body shivering in response to his voice.

She couldn't control herself as she moan back. "Shut up." She could barely focus as he purposely blew into her ear. She could have sworn she saw Galbadian's blue but she wasn't sure.

"It's the lingerie isn't it?" He said a hint of lust lacing his voice. She didn't like how he was pushing her body's buttons one bit. She had to find a way to stop him now before she turned into a puddle of goo. She couldn't very well fall to her knees on the street.

"Rapist." The mood was sucked up instantly. She felt like she had caught fire as fast as Cooper had reacted taking a stoic position behind her again.

He was silent for quite a while before they passed a book store. "Hey- let's go in here I want to buy you something." He said in a flat voice. She nodded to him wondering why the urge to buy her a gift had emerged. Did he think buying her a book would get her to forgive him?

Inside two g-soldiers where questioning the clerk. "Have you seen anyone wearing this ring?" Instantly Nadia was aware of what kind of ring they were looking for. She tucked both her hands into her bag and wiggled her teleportation ring in. She had done the act discreetly between history and mechanics pretending to browser the aisles. Cooper was staring at her his eyes intense between the shelves. She stared back curiously.

What was he playing at this time? "Psst." She whispered winking at him. She needed him where she could see him she really didn't trust him when he was out of sight. His eyes grew wide suddenly. He shook his head furiously at her. She glared at him, "Get over here."

"Ma'am is something wrong?" One of the soldiers said calmly. She turned trying to feint confusion. She could hear Cooper shuffling from the other side of the book case. Silently she prayed to Hyne if he did kill someone to kindly have them bleed somewhere not on her.

"Zo, babe, you can't blow me if people are watching. You know I have performance issues." Cooper said crashing into her throwing her off balance. He jerked her hard to his side grinning sheepishly at the Soldiers. "Sorry I have exhibitionist dreams hampered by deep rooted childhood trauma." She blanched punching him in the chest.

Both the soldiers were silent their mouths parted open in shock. She would pay good gil to see their looks under those helmets. She could see one blushing his mouth trembling as if considering what to say to that.

"Well if you will excuse us, I'm going to try to get some head at the pet store." He said waving good bye and dragging Nadia with him. She was still in shock as they burst out onto the side walk the sun blinding her. "Walk faster." He said in a sharp voice letting her go.

"What?"

He did not relent in his pace. "I only said enough to stun them, they will put two and two together real quick. We have to get lost fast." She looked behind her to see the book store door open up and the soldiers looking around. "Damn I was hoping they were the stupid ones." He frowned as he broke out into a run.

She felt his urgency and followed. "It's my hair isn't it?" She gasped.

"You're an idiot." He shot back turning a corner. She focused on the sound of the soldiers giving chase not too far behind her. They were running down and alley she hadn't noticed before. Where it led she wasn't sure, but she trusted Cooper to keep her safe. She continued chasing after his figure when something she thought she would never see happened.

Cooper tripped sliding across the floor. "Don't stop." He shouted but she did out of instinct. She knelt beside him to check if he was okay. Turning sharply he glared at her, "Don't you ever listen?" She touched the red bruise on his face. She could see the blood beating up under the skin.

"Hey you!" A soldier shouted grabbing Cooper by the shoulder. She gave a squeak as the second soldier hauled her up to her feet.

"Hands off my woman if you know what's good for you." He threatened his hand stroking his bruised face. She wanted to correct him, but the other soldier had her pinned against him. She didn't like how he smelled he had a wheeze in his voice from running.

"Shut your trap kid. Show us your citizen card." The soldier snapped. Nadia didn't have time to focus on what Cooper was doing. She only had enough time to see a spark of silver behind his shoulder before the other soldier spun her around and shook her.

"Yeah bitch show us yo-"The soldier's voice was cut off when he started gasping for breath. Cooper's arm was over her shoulder a dagger clenched in his hand. She cried out seeing the splash of blood head straight for her face.

She had intended to start yelling at Cooper but she gagged on blood. She curled up her hands reaching for the wall. The taste copper taste in her mouth made her feel as though she would throat up. She could hear the thump of the body of the man that had just died. Resisting the urge to vomit she turned around. Cooper was nailed against the wall a sword pressed against his back. "Smart move, I can get you strung up and hung for the army to watch for that."

Cooper was looking at her with steel eyes a grin plastered on his face. Was he expecting her to do something? "You know I thought I had played it off good? How did you know?" She realized the soldier was only half focused on her as Cooper was talking.

"Your little prissy there is packing heat. The normal citizens or even the smart resistance members walk around with their weapons showing." She couldn't reach into her pack of he would stop her. She had to conjure some way out without him seeing her. She could try setting him on fire with her dagger, but she had never tried to channel the flame before. She could conjure ice spikes but he might notice and run her through before she could return the favor. Thunder and tornados would take as much effort and yield the same result.

The best she could hope for was to conjure a way out and Cooper to provide the distraction. "I see, I'll have to make sure she doesn't do that again." The soldier snorted. Nadia merely visualized the page from her journal hoping she got the spell right. She felt the spells working up building up to a climax before the energy was sucked right out of her. What had Ultimecia had her cast? She felt her knees give way from the sheer force of the spell. She noticed as she was going down that Cooper kicked his foot back nailing the soldier between the legs before he wrapped and arm around her and forced her back. They slipped together through the portal that formed behind her.

She felt the impact of intense cold, the brick walls giving way to vast white land. Where were they? "Nadia?" Cooper said laying her down. She saw the portal wink out just as the soldier got back to his feet. She tried to talk but could not. The last of her energy she spent her head rolled back and she slept.

Nadia glared at Cooper. He was standing beside her bed as she chattered passionately with Cooper. She had to thank Ultimecia somehow for the time travel spell. She was sitting in Trabia Garden of the past. She had been taken to the Garden as Cooper had been familiar with the surroundings to know where they were. There she had met the younger version on himself in the infirmary for various Training center wounds.

He was sitting in the bed next to her boosting about the scar that would eventually disappear on his back. She laughed watching his animated antics as he had explained the encounter. "I would have won too if I hadn't gotten blind sighted by that fly." She smiled at him. Oddly enough the younger Cooper was very cheerful and had a full head of hair a small ponytail curling into a perfect 'o'.

"So you like your hair long?" She questioned her eyes flickering to older Cooper on the other side of her bed. His face was stony as he stared at nothing in particular.

"Not really, I just haven't felt the urge to cut it. Mom says she will, but she keeps getting busy. She's an assistant nurse you know." He said smugly. Of course she knew it hadn't escaped her notice that her assistant nurse's last name was Dunlay. But she couldn't tell Cooper she already knew his name.

"So how old are you?" She said for Cooper had never admitted his own age to her.

"I'm fifteen, you?"

She grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He made a challenging face. "I'm three." He clearly didn't believe her. "Oh fine, just yanking your chain, I'm seventeen." He threw another grin at her. She realized he acted just like the older Cooper. Always showering her in smiles and energy, but when this Cooper smiled at her it just felt more complete. She didn't feel like a part of him was missing when he smiled.

The door swished open as Cooper's mom slipped in. She was intently aware of Older Cooper tensing up. Hesitantly she sent a vibe of comfort to him with her mind. She was surprised to find him accept it subconsciously begging for more. She knew in present time she was 'gone'. Cooper never let her ask questions more than that.

"Why hello there dear." Cooper's mother cooed. She had soft brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. Nadia knew he had his mother's eyes. As the woman leaned over into Cooper's bed and kissed him on forehead he fussed.

"Mom! Not in front of Cara!" He whined. The realization hit her. Cooper was an utter and complete momma's boy. She wanted to laugh, but she resisting the urge knowing it would hurt his pride. She smiled warming remembering to answer to the fake name Cooper had given her.

"Oh I see." The woman said shooting a tense smile at Nadia. She could almost feel the daggers as Cooper's mother sized her up. She really wanted to open her mouth and inform her of how much Cooper chased after her in her time. "I needed to speak with Cara here anyway. Honey you are well enough to go so wait outside."

Nadia wanted younger Cooper to stay, he was such a sweet boy. She actually felt like she could wrap her arms around him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Much like his older self did to her. She wanted to see him smile and be happy always, why this didn't translate to the older him she didn't know.

When the door closed behind him the smile slipped off of her face. "I know you two aren't from around here and that you are going to leave the moment you are better." Nadia didn't like her serious ton and she could feel Cooper's mind going frentic. "Please promise me something."

"Depends what?" She shot back curious as to the urgency in her voice.

"No promise me now, before I tell you what it is." She said her face taking on a hard mask. She saw those eyes in Cooper, often before he did something she didn't like. But it was always for the best so she nodded her head.

"No we won't!" Cooper snapped. "I won't leave you." Mrs. Dunlay's head snapped in his direction. "Nadie take it down. Take this face off of me." He said his knuckles white against her bed railing. She obeyed him taking his illusion off. Mrs. Dunlay cried out rushing around the bed to him.

"Then you will. Thank you! I knew it." She cried embracing Cooper her face buried in his neck.

"Mom I can't. I won't leave you here." He whined his voice thick with emotion.

"What's going on!" Nadia hissed sitting up.

"Nadia- the day, she's heard. The missiles are coming. Today is the day Trabia Garden gets destroyed." He said tears falling. Nadia couldn't believe Ultimecia would send her back in time so close to this. What could she be here to do that she had already done?

"Take him away please. Keep Cooper safe. I have to stay here and help the survivors." Mrs Dunlay said her face red and puffy.

"Mother you can't you'll die!" He insisted shaking her. She was clearly use to his fussing. She waved his arms off her, her teary eyes focused on her.

"I know you're a sorceress the tests came back. You have a strong core, my son here from the future proves it. And if I am dead in the future I have to die here today doing my job." She snapped turning to Cooper. She watched all the life slip out of him. He had ceded to her command falling back by her side. "Are you her knight?"

She shook her head. "No I don't have a knight. He's actually a Galbadian solider and I'm part of the Timber Resistance," She stopped to consider how odd that sounded. "Crazy as it sounds it works out."

Mrs. Dunlay didn't seem impressed. "Do whatever you did to make him not look like himself again." She commanded. Nadia did as she was told almost certain that she would get spanked if she didn't. "Go keep yourself company." She ordered again to Cooper who reluctantly walked out of the room. "You, take my son and leave this place now the missiles will be here soon and you have to be far enough away. Go now and thank you ahead of time since I know you will succeed."

"To do what I have already done." She muttered looking at her hands. She was here to save Cooper! She didn't even want to consider what would be different if he wasn't alive.

"Wow that fight was amazing." Younger Cooper said bouncing around. He had expressed great pride that he and Nadia had the same weapons. For the sake of keeping his secret Nadia had noticed Cooper only use his whip.

"There is a clearing up head. You two rest I'm going to go take a piss." Older Cooper snapped trudging off. Nadia didn't like his bad attitude, but she put up with it. After all she couldn't imagine losing a parent once but then having to go back realizing you had to let it happen? She felt bad for having taken him along on this adventure. She was certain she could have saved Cooper alone.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Cooper said calmly to her. She liked being eye level with him. She shook her head. He gave a shaky laugh that left Nadia confused. Was he nervous around her? Why? She smiled warmly at him trying to make him comfortable, but he seemed to get worse. He shivered for a moment even under his heavy jacket.

"You okay?" She said worried now. He nodded blushing as they exited into the clearing. Only vaguely did she wonder how Cooper could remember there was a clearing here. As far as she knew he hadn't returned to Trabia in five years.

"Yeah, just a bit cold. Not sure how you aren't," he said pointing to her skirt and halter top, "you know I don't feel like I'm seeing the real you." She grinned realizing that was his discomfort. He probably wondered why her personality didn't match the green hair.

"Promise you won't freak out?" She whispered. He nodded with a serious face. She reached with her mind to turn off her necklace. She hadn't been herself in a very long time. She felt her hair tumble free plopping into the snow. Cursing mentally she kicked herself for not considering cutting it.

His eyes widen. "You're beautiful!" She laughed arching her back. He was crazy, this she was certain. She was not in the least bit as beautiful as he had stressed. She was pretty she was certain but her face was far to plain for her hair and eyes. Well last time it had been. Maybe she had filled out a bit, her face had been on the thin side last time she looked.

"Thank you that's sweet of you." She finally said when her laughter calmed. He was standing in front of her now a visible blush on his face. "Are you sure you're okay you're awfully red?"

"Yes I'm fine." Cooper muttered in the distance his mind replaying the memory. He was wrapped in a thick jacket much like his younger counter part. How could he have not connected the dots? He had been so attracted to Nadia when he had heard about her from Irvine. He had willing accepted watching over her at the garden for free. Having sex with her the night of the wedding was just a bonus. He hadn't realized she was a virgin but he was happy he had had her first. He had to admit though, he hadn't even been able to remember most of today from his memory until Nadia's insane hair that morning. They had already been in the past three days and it had taken all hi will power not to say what was going to happen. He knew he had seen her hair somewhere before, now his memory was being jogged of his first sexual experience.

Nadia would stare at him still not believe him as he lean in to kiss her. She would still be confused and at a loss. He could see it on her face when he pulled away. Determined to wipe that look of her face he kissed her again this time wrapping his arms around her. She kissed back that time her fingers curling into his hair pulling his pigtail free. "Coop," She would gasp. He opened his eyes his ears twitching as she moaned his name.

He wondered if he should feel guilty for listening in on himself having sex. Dismissing the pointless thought he waited. By now he would be fully erect at that sweet voice of hers. He would run his hand down her back fingers tangling in her loose braid. She would protest. "Ouch, my hairs too long it hurts." He heard himself pull his dagger free and cut her long locks to just above her thighs ignoring the rest.

"Better?" He echoed with himself. She would nod wondering if she should continue what he had started. He, seeing her pause, would drop his dagger. The snow gave a soft noise indicating he had. He smiled slightly just before Nadia gave a small squeak. She was under him now as he unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the group beside her.

He touched erection as he remembered and heard himself flipped them over. He was laying in his jacket down with Nadia on top of him. He vaguely remembered his panicked train of thought at the time. He had never been with a woman and everything he was doing as split second memories of someone else and what they had done during sex. His mind would recall with just enough delay that a guy named Marcus had his woman on top of him, he had gloated about making her moan when he rocked his hips. Nadia cried out as he predicted she would.

He could vividly remember now how she looked above him. She was beat red now falling under his sway. She would lean down now and hungrily kiss him. He would continue rocking his hips grinding his erection against open legs. He resisted the urge to laugh as he mind played mere moments before the actual event. "I-I I'm not a virgin… is that okay." She gasped.

He could almost feel himself go half soft at the idea of trying to take a girl with experience. "A lady with skill like me." He lied. He really wanted to laugh, he was such a cocky asshole. She would gap at him in shock. "You are wearing too much."

"What if he comes back soon?" She whimpered. It hit Cooper that he had forgotten himself in the memory. Of course not that he knew it was himself but he now recalled the older man he had not liked and purposely ignored.

"Then he'll get an eyeful. Take off your clothes." He ordered. Cooper unzipped his pants hoping the open air would kill his erection. Right about now Nadia would be yanking off her shirt and wiggling out of her skirt. He would be trying to look cool and take off his shirt, but leave his pants unzipped. She would hesitate, now he realized it was because she was uncomfortable in her underwear. But his younger self didn't know any better. He would pull her back into a kiss afraid that her hesitation was because he partly undressed.

**[Censored Content!]**

He watched himself began again thrusting into her with long slow stroke. She was begging for it now her voice drifting to him on the wind. "Like that please don't stop." He shook his head fighting another erection as his younger self bent over her moaning. Finally he was done. He would give them a few more minutes before he would reappear.

"He's a nice guy. Please go talk to him. I don't want to leave you until I know you're going to be safe." Nadia said looking at young Cooper. His face was flushed and his eyes were blood shot. They were standing near the wreckage of Trabia Garden.

"You could just not leave me… or take me with you! Please I've already lost my mom, please don't go too. I like you." He cried over his coat collar. She felt her own tears rise to meet his. She reached out to embrace him.

"I'm sorry Coop I can't stay. I have to help my friends," She said bending the truth, "I don't want to leave you, but I will come back to you. I swear, if takes a year, five years, or twenty years I'll find you again." He clumsily kissed her. She let herself enjoy the feeling a moment more before she pulled away. "Promise me you'll find Irvine, the guy in the cowboy hat. I would trust him with my life and I know he'll protect you." He nodded once turning away in a rush. She was pretty sure it was so that he didn't give himself time to turn back and change his mind.

"Thank you." Cooper whispered behind her. She turned to him her tears still flowing. "For saving me." He smiled. She nodded weakly reaching for her pack. She hoped Ultimecia had the sense to write the return spell.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own ff8, nuff said.

AN: One more chapter to go.

----

Cooper huddled through the portal his body protesting at the change of temperature. The soft snow gave way to hard metal. He only had a single moment to register he was in a Garden. Nadia swayed forward in front of him. "Nadie!" He panicked realizing she had fainted from the effort of the spell again. His arms shot around her body clutching her to him. Feeling his illusion fade he shrugged it off as unimportant for the moment.

"Excuse me?" A female voice called out. He turned around to see the famous Quistis Trepe. She was sitting in a chair next to Zell, Selphie, Irvine, The Sorceress Rinoa, Squall, Edea Kramer, and Cid Kramer sitting at his desk.

"Cooper Dunlay, Class A Elite SeeD at your service!" He grinned turned the rest of his body to them.

"Nadia!" Irvine hissed shooting out from his seat. Cooper backed up resisting the urge to glare at anyone trying to touch his woman. This was Irvine, the man she had entrusted him to years ago. He could be nice to Irvine even if he was touching Nadia's wrist checking for a pulse.

"I have to get out of here!" Rinoa said her chair clattering to the floor. Cooper begrudgingly handed Nadia's body off to Irvine's ready arms and dashed up to meet the distressed Sorceress. He hadn't wanted to part with his safety net but Nadia would be happy when she woke up.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said grabbing her by the arm as he pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. He slipped it onto her arm watching her eyes narrow.

"How dare you." She whispered reaching to pull it off.

"Shut it." He snapped back, "I'm willing to bet Nadia's life on the fact if you are contained as a Sorceress you won't hurt her. I'm well briefed on your situation." The truth was he wasn't willing to bet Nadia's life on it, but he trusted himself. If he couldn't trust his judgment, in no way could Nadia trust him as a man. While he understood his line of reasoning, there was no way he was going to falter. He had faltered once and Nadia had slipped through his fingers. If he did it again she would never come back.

"What's going on?" Squall insisted standing up to face Cooper. He wanted to laugh, the Commander was certainly a man to reckon with, but Cooper would challenge Hyne if it meant keeping Nadia by his side. He absently thought since she had so willingly slept with him in the past if their relationship would change now. The sight of her naked still making out with himself after they had had sex was intoxicating. He felt like a caveman ready to drag his woman to bed and make babies.

He stomped down the thought and remembered he had to reply. "Nothing Odine's bangle didn't fix. What day is it?" It had occurred to him if he put two and two together properly, the spells Nadia had used were Ultimecia's. After all it was the same sorceress that had run off with her in the first place and couldn't get the damn day correct. It left him thinking Nadia was gone or dead for four months. He almost bit his lip remembering how he had lost control of himself and- no he wasn't going to remember that.

Squall was glaring at him now. His hands poised over his gunblade. Cooper was pretty sure he could cut the Commander's neck open before he was done. However, the man would still have the determination and strength to decapitate him so the point was moot. "If you mean to tell me since the last time Sam and Reggie reported in Nadia was okay? Five months."

He lost control now. "Fuck a duck that bitch can't cast a time spell for jack shit. If I could reach across the decades I'd ring her neck." Irvine stared at him wide eyed ready to interrupt, but Nadia groaned. He tossed his anger away and rushed to her side. She would be weak, perhaps even unable to speak. She had only just recovered from casting the spell before. Hell she had even just finished having sex, going through an emotional good-bye with his younger self, and had casted the spell again. He had faith in her endurance, not so much in her strength but she was amazing.

"Coop shut up please… What was supposed to happen did… I don't even know." She whined before she passed out again. He frowned concerned. She had been able to talk, but she hadn't passed out nearly as quick last time.

"What's wrong with her?" Zell pitched in his eyes awash with concern. Cooper really just wanted to drag Nadia off to a room and protect her, but he had to respect her 'family'.

"Well- do you want the long story?" He paused. He felt safe to revealing everything had happened to them. The hard look in everyone eye's annoyed him, but Edea smiled warmly at him with a nod. He had heard she had a way with people.

"Well we were going on our routine supply run. We got caught by some soldiers. Funny story for another day, Nadie didn't have her ring so she used some spell I've never seen her use before. We got sent back to the past and she was in and out of consciousness at the Trabia Garden infirmary. She was making buddy buddy with me from back then since I decided to get my ass handed to me in the Training Center." Irvine snickered at this.

He shrugged it off preparing to take a personal pleasure in freaking Nadia's family out. "And three days later my mom came in and told us to get the hell out of blasting range of the missiles; since that crackpot Ultimecia decided to send us there three days prior. We hung out, killed some stuff, Nadia fucked my brains out. I got to see me enjoy it, something you all should try sometime. Then we said good-bye and sent me to Irvine and here we are. All and all I gotta say Nadia's probably running on empty."

The reaction was in general similar. Those who didn't blush were staring at him in shock. He wanted to do a victory dance but refrained. Content with the reactions he stood up ready to make demands like he was good at when he felt his mouth hurt. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He landed with a hard thud pain lancing up his rear. Trying to focus he looked up at Squall's angry face. "You hit harder then Reggie does."

"Too loud." Nadia muttered rolling out of Irvine's grasp hitting the floor with a smack. He winced hearing her cry out. His body shivered with pain at her cry. He crawled towards her pulling her body into his lap. She was barely conscious eyes tearing up.

"Do you want anything Nadie?" He smiled running his hands through that nasty puke green hair she insisted on wearing. She shook her head falling back to sleep.

"She needs rest." Edea said. "Sounds like the trip depleted her core, guess she's not as powerful as you Rinoa." He wanted to chew them all out individually, but there was no point and Nadia would reprimand him for it. Of course she wasn't as strong as her mother. She wasn't her mother at all not to mention the fact Rinoa still ended up with the better half of the Witch Embodiment. From the things Irvine had told him about Nadia, Rinoa had gotten to keep Edea and part of Adel. He had a small inkling what Nadia was, but it was up to Rinoa to prove him right.

"If I may ask Lady Rinoa." He insisted almost kicking Irvine for trying to take Nadia from him again. The woman looked on him with distrusting eyes. Had Irvine not told them he had personally sent him to watch her? "Have you ever junctioned with the Guardian Force Shiva?" She nodded bored. She probably had many times. "How many times since you were a Sorceress."

"She hadn't, she doesn't need them." Squall glared at him, he was sure Squall wanted to hit him again. Perhaps he had talked too freely about Nadia's activities. The man was her father after all. He noticed Rinoa's guilty look.

"So you have. Did you by chance happen to junction with Shiva while partaking in sexual intercourse?" Squall stepped towards him, but Rinoa's arm shout out stopping him.

"What are you getting at?" She insisted. Nadia shifted in his arms again clearly trying to wake up but unable to. He hated making her sit through all this talking. The moment he was done with his theory he would drag her off somewhere and gut anyone that tried to speak near her.

"Well I have this theory," He said yanking off Nadia' necklace. He smiled softly seeing her blond locks flutter free and her skin go from white to a honey tan. "If you got frisky with a guardian force junctioned. Since normally sorceress doesn't go around doing that, you might have accidently merged with the magic present by yourself and Shiva.

"Now the study goes that Sorceress are barren because the magic of their core burns away the genetic information. However a complete entity such as Shiva had to part with a bit of their essence in order to be summoned. So that essence combined with your wild natural magic pepper a little Commander seed." He had to resist snickering at Squall's blush. "Could explain why Nadia looks nothing like you a bit like Squall. Not to mention she almost froze my nuts off three times. We've only had sex once in the snow. It would also explain the nut freezing when I had the Odine's bangle on her- her witch magic was not involved."

Selphie stood up knocking at chair back this time. "I can't sit here and listen to this. Irvine honey I love you and we both know you were a player, but thank Hyne you are nothing like this- this jerk!" He felt a bit bad. He had probably gone too far again. Selphie was a nice girl. She probably wasn't use to his open nature. Not that he was open to anyone other than Nadia, but he was trying for her.

"Sorry." He muttered absently stroking Nadia's sleeping face.

"Can we get her down to the infirmary?" Edea was blushing too. He should just shut up. Seems Nadia was the only one who could put up with his insanity.

"You what?" Nadia shrieked. He knew he was in for it now as her hair suddenly shot out and her face turned blue. He was promptly rocketed across the room. He would have to learn some control around her family he didn't want Nadia to kill him. He forgot how careful one had to be around a sorceress. He slid across a desk and fell over the other side as his butt ran out of surface to bump on.

"I see my baby is awake." Squall said looking absently over his shoulder at Cooper. The commander of the Garden was sitting calmly in the chair as if projectile men were commonplace. He was married to a sorceress though so maybe that was true. Annoyed he thought about kicking his foot forward, it was level with Squall's mouth. Nadia would just throw him across the room again if he broke Squall's teeth with his combat boots.

He grinned back trying to will his anger through his teeth. "Yeah, she's a hand full."

"You're not as dumb as you look then." Squall said pushing himself out of the chair. He wanted to praise Nadia. Even in her anger she had aimed to throw him away from her father. He wondered if Rinoa could brag about the same accuracy. He walked over Cooper without a second thought slipping into the room.

Cooper stayed where he was able to hear everything and waited wondering if they would let their guard down. "What's this I hear about you having sex." Squall fumed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Of course she wouldn't. She couldn't remember the first time, the second time had been rape, and the third time she had had sex with a minor, but before the first two incidents had even happened.

"You're going to talk about it. I'm done letting you go off doing whatever you feel like. You're not normal sweetie. I let you do it before because I thought it would help you. But you keep disappearing for real now and I don't like it. What if the next time you don't come back? Do you realize you mother had to pick up where you left off. She can't even conjure portals, the resistance is at a disadvantage now. They are hanging by a thread and President Garland is stepping up his enforcements."

"This isn't about me having sex is it?"

"Besides you being oh… three! Not really. You're my only kid that I'll ever have because I'm with a sorceress. You are our blessing and I won't risk you anymore." Cooper wanted to snort, but he had to stay silent, Squall had momentarily forgotten about him. Nadia would never be at risk when he was around.

"I'm fine Papa. Cooper takes good care of me. Almost as good as Sam and Reggie." He wanted to correct her. He was a lot better than Sam and Reggie. He just wasn't a hired gun like the others so there was always that little barrier.

"I don't like him. He's to free with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you get killed with him."

"Nonsense, It's everyone else I'm scared for. He's already killed three people to keep me safe." He liked the sound of the pride in her voice. So she did feel safe in his presence. Perhaps not always safe from him, but she was willing to risk life and limb with him nearby.

"What? When?"

"Well I don't really want to get into it. I can feel their blood on me still sometimes… but I am safe with him Papa. Please don't take him away from me."

There was a long pause. Cooper wondered if Squall had realized he hadn't gotten up yet. "Did you really have sex with him?"

"Yes… twice actually."

"He said three times." Cooper winced, he really didn't want to get punched in the face again. He didn't look as good with a busted up face. Nadia wouldn't like to look at him anymore then.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He forced himself on you didn't he?" He really didn't want to remember that. He hadn't been himself at all. He didn't know if he could take her leaving him again. He might just go mad and kill her if she did that to him again. He really didn't like that idea.

"No. I still don't want to talk about it. Just know that I like having sex with him. I'm going to do it more often in the future." He felt his dick twinge with the promise. He really hoped Nadia was finally going to open up enough to him that it was no longer a one sided relationship.

"I don't want to hear this."

"You started it. What are we going to do about President Garland?" Cooper knew he would have to deal with President Garland himself. He had unfinished business to take care of before showing up at that doorstep again.

"What do you mean?"

"You said he was pretty much knocking on our door. You make unwanted guests go away. Men like him won't go away. We have to kill him." He agreed. President Garland was no one's friend. He didn't even take care of his own people he was only concerned with everyone thinking the Galbadian way. What was the point of uniting the world under Galbadian ideals? Galbadia was always at war, those were no beliefs to share.

"I'm not hearing this."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not talking about killing someone. Please just leave it, we'll handle President Garland."

"Fine." Cooper felt like Nadia needed him so he rolled over making enough noise. He completely ignored Squall walking up to Nadia's bed. He felt her soft touch in his mind, it was so sweet and warm. 'Let's get out of here. Portal out of here and I'll make you feel good.' He thought not sure how to talk to her with his mind. He could feel her mental touch fluster and her face suddenly became a light shade of pink.

"Can we be alone a moment?" He said trying to sound as nice as possible to Squall. He could see her father didn't want to leave them alone at all, but stepped out of the room his back to them. He watched Nadia wiggle into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He felt her pack burning at his waist, he had latched it to his belt ages ago and forgot about it.

Of course she would need her teleport ring. He unzipped the bag staring down at the little black book. He wondered what she would write in the book under the new dates. He wanted to read it again when she wasn't looking. Reaching in the bag he found the ring at the bottom. He slipped it onto her left hand day dreaming as if it were a proposal ring. He in no way was ready to marry her, but he loved the idea of something marking her as his.

He could see her brace herself to cast the portal. Where was she going to take them now? Did it matter? His mind was already thinking of ways to bring her to climax without her doing any work. He wanted her to relax and unwind. He was helping her up when he noticed Squall turn around. "Be right back!" He laughed as he wrapped his arm behind her and forced them through the portal. It winked out just as Squall popped into view.

He turned around they were in a large open room. The floors were exquisite and the ceiling was high. Glass windows towered above them, the clouds floating lazy across the sky. They were still in the garden and Squall was probably hot on their trail. He eased his hold on Nadia and pressed his lips against hers. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired." She sighed back, she nestled her face into his chest. He felt like she was going to shrivel up and disappear. She felt so weak in his arms he didn't like it in the least bit.

"Can I help you in any way? Isn't there some way you can draw on me?" He questioned. He vaguely remembered Irvine talking about connecting with her. She had kept him alive when he had gotten shot. He wondered if that could be reversed and he could nurture her energy. He felt her gentle push on his mind. Bending down he whispered gently, "Take all you need Nadie." Even as he kissed her he felt her tap into him.

At first it felt like her hands were gently combing through him. He felt nothing missing, but a small hallow feeling began to bud inside his chest. He slipped his tongue into her mouth trying to focus on her and not shrink away from the odd feeling. He couldn't control the joy he felt at being able to provide something for her as she was. He had never been able to help the Sorceress side of her. All he could do was protect her physically and trying to push himself onto her emotionally. It was all too much too soon, she was accepting him as well as leaning on him as he had never seen her lean on Sam and Reggie.

He had been focusing so hard on her that he didn't realize how much she had taken. He felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor. "I'm sorry!" She gasped dropped to her knees. She was so cute and he noticed much more full of energy than before. He smiled warmly up at her his hands tracing her jaw line.

"Don't worry I'm okay." He felt her distress ebb. Wrapping his arms around her he brought her into another kiss. He pulled her down on top of him and let her have her way with him. He loved this new side of Nadia that was very interested in expressing her sexuality to him. Was giving her a good screw she could remember all it took?

"Did it hurt when I left?" She muttered between a hated kiss. He frowned, is that what she was thinking about? Was she worried about the five years he had had to suffer without her? He hoped dearly that she wasn't trying to make it up to him out of guilt.

"Yes, I didn't know it was you, but I missed you. You were the first girl I had sex with, ironic that isn't it? I took your virginity but only after you took mine… after I took yours… well you know what I mean." He laughed pulling her back down to him. She giggled with him running her hands up his shirt. Her hands were so small and delicate. He wanted to know what they felt like touching his erection but he wasn't going to push her until he was sure she was genuinely interested.

"You lied to me. You said you had sex before."

"Have you ever known me to admit I'm inferior at something? Either way I'm a beast at sex now. I can make you scream." He said with a sly grin. He really did want to try out the things he had learned from all his partners. He wondered which things he knew would make her toes curl.

"Right, it's weird picturing you like that. What are you thinking?" She said her eyes focused on him. He felt her gently probe his thoughts. He slapped her away. No way would he let her see his excitement at the idea of trying things on her. He had to be constantly in control of the situation or fully knowledgeable. He would not be weak in front of her.

"Hey I know!" She said her mind clearly taking a completely different turn. He watched amused as she scrambled to get up. "Let's dance!" He stared at her in disbelief. He knew she was not normal because of her upbringing and fast growth, but this was unreal. He was sporting a full erection and while he promised not to force himself on her again hadn't she gotten in the least bit excited?

"Sure." He said channeling his frustration into a beaming smile. She reached into her pack pulling out her music sphere case. It didn't escape his notice she also removed the black book. She tucked it into her skirt pocket before clipping the case on to her waist band. She pulled the headphone free putting on in her ear and held the other out for him.

"What are we listening to my lady." His nose wrinkled, he hoped they shared similar tastes in music. He felt her small hands slip around his waist as she tucked herself into his body. It was a nice feeling, like a pet cat taking shelter. He wondered if she noticed his erection, he really did have to stop thinking about sex. He loved her, but she wasn't one of his loose lovers.

"Eyes on me, it's a song my grandmother wrote." She muttered giving a soft sigh when he put his arms around her. He tried to shrug off the urge to push her to the ground and ride her like a horse. Instead he embraced her tenderly as they swayed to the slow love song.

He wondered why she put up with him. He had always been crass and open with her. After seeing how gentle he had been with her in his youth he felt awful. He could barely remember anything from that day as it had been his first sexual experience highlighted with the loss of his mother all in one go. He couldn't believe how easy his younger self had disarmed her, he hadn't ever seen Nadia with all her illusions off and he wondered if he was doing things wrong. Now was no time to doubt himself he thought pushing the regret away.

"It's not fair." She whispered. He gave a confused grunt unable to break his eyes from her pained face. "What happened to you, what I did. I mean… I did what your mother told me to do. I hadn't intended to sleep with you. But I did, I think you were crushing on me back then and I just went and left. I made such a stupid promise without thinking. I haven't been a moment without you, but you went years without me. Did you still love me? Did you even know it was me?"

He didn't like how she was torn over something that shouldn't matter. "I'm here now aren't I? I didn't know you were Cara if that's what you mean, not until we gave you the name. I still had feelings for her, you, when I met you. I am head over heels in love with you and the fact that you are the girl I crushed on years ago just makes it better."

"So you aren't mad at me?" She asked slipping out of his arms.

"No, I crazy about you. Why would I be mad?"

"There you are." The doors to the ballroom slammed open Rinoa standing behind an irate Squall. "I am really sick of you playing these games Nadia it's got to stop." He really wanted to break out his whip and wrap it around Squall's neck. He couldn't, he had to let him berate her. It's what fathers did.

"I'll never do it again if you make me one promise." She said a serious look on her face. What could she possible ask for that could make her stop doing what she did? He would never admit to Nadia he had a journal about her. Knowing what kind of miracle she, he was kept notes. He was almost certain Nadia's attitude was partly because she was somewhat of a Guardian force. If she was, she must have intense urge to complete herself somehow.

"What could I possible give you that would make you behave?" Squall shot back frustrated.

"I really want President Garland gone. I'm almost certain he's the one who tried to kill Irvine." She said stomping her foot. Her music sphere case clattered to the floor.

"Honey- they're calling." Rinoa said cryptically reaching for Squall's shoulder. She looked at her wrist for a moment, "they can't reach me." Cooper was confused now what could Nadia's loony mother be talking about.

"Do as the first commands!" Nadia shouted pointing her clawed finger at Squall. Cooper jumped back in shock. Nadia's skin had turned blue her golden main twisting into a wild triple braid.

"She's asking me to kill the president of a country!" Squall snapped back hotly pulling his gunblade free. It didn't escape his notice that Squall was apparently familiar with whoever was talking. Rinoa looked distressed at her daughter's possession.

"A small price to pay to stop the swell- You must do as you have done you must understand." Her teeth were fangs now sharp and pointy. Cooper was terrified of this monster before him. Was this was Nadia would look like if she gave into the darker side of the Witch Embodiment?

"What is the Swell? You have yet to tell us what it is." Rinoa questioned meekly.

"They have not yet been born. You are not yet ready for the mind of a human trapped in the body of a beast. Fear the Lunar Cry or be consumed by it."

"There won't be another Lunar Cry," Cooper interrupted, "What is the first?" He would find out why the trespasser in his woman's body had referred to her as the first.

"There will be another Lunar Cry and the world must be at peace to meet it." Nadia's possessor said to him running a hand across his face. "Warring amongst yourselves will only assist the Swell. Obey the request of the first, she is to beget the Daughters of Hyne and the Sons of Shiva. She is the mother of those who do not need Guardian Forces or the Witch Embodiment to fight. She is a blessing from the Lady Rinoa to the world, a gift from the Mother above. Her children shall fight alongside the humans and their sorceress to quell the Swell. So says the High Daughter of Hyne. I will not call on you again."

He saw Nadia's clear blue eyes dilate for a moment. She blinked looking on Cooper in shock. "My hands!" She cried pulling away in shock. He growled out as her claws slashed his cheek.

"Dammit woman, watch what you do." He snapped his hands reaching to check his injury. He felt small droplets of blood oozing from the wounds. Really if this continued he hoped Nadia didn't mind his face scared, pummeled, or missing entirely.

"Honey- relax it will go away." Rinoa said breaking Cooper from his vanity. He noticed Nadia was terrified of herself. She was crying, the floor freezing in her distress. "You have to relax!" She said a bit sharper. Numbly he noticed the ice was climbing up his combat boots Squall was undecided if he should sheath his weapon or run his daughter through.

"Nadie." Cooper said trying to stay calm even as ice climbed up his legs. She looked up at him eyes filled with fear and confusion. "What is a High Daughter of Hyne?" She paused processing his words. She shook her head the fear in her eyes quickly overcome with confusion. "Ah well you said you wanted to kill President Garland right?" She nodded. Squall and Rinoa were silent their eyes on him. He smirked perhaps they would learn a thing or two on how to deal with their daughter from him. "What are you going to do afterwards, there will just be another President and he will be just as bad."

The blue skin was fading to her normal honey tan and her hair was unraveling itself as she was focusing on his questions. He saw her claws poised near her eyes shortening to her normal slim fingered. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't like the idea of her accidently clawing her eyes out. Curiously he noticed he could feel her extending her power. She was mentally searching for something and it wasn't her dagger. He would have noticed if her hip had suddenly caught fire.

She waved a hand and instantly a portal formed. This time even he made a motion to stop her but instead of her moving to enter the portal Sam and Reggie exited from the portal. "You know I am sick of you disappearing on us like this." Reggie snapped. Sam was as angry as he was.

Cooper snickered, "You sound like her father."

Reggie glared back at him. He wondered if he and Reggie would ever get along. "I've been beside Nadia all her life what have you done?"

Even as Nadia started fighting with Reggie he began to think. He really had done nothing for her. Other then shower her in the blood of her enemies and force her to think of bad things, he had done nothing. He had forced her into her SeeD exam, took her virginity while she had been drunk, got her beat up when he had left her in Natalia's care, and he had even raped her. He didn't want to remember that, hell he barely could, but he had. The more he thought about it he realized he had only caused her pain.

"Are we clear?" Nadia glared at her SeeDs. He could see Reggie trying to hide his seething while Sam looked genuinely guilty. Rinoa and Squall looked shell shocked at whatever Nadia had been screaming about.

"I won't be happy until I know he's gone." Reggie muttered. He could see Nadia building herself up to shout at him again. But Cooper stopped her, his hands pushing her gently away from him. He didn't need her to distance herself from her family for his sake.

"Miss Leonhart perhaps you should listen to your friends. For my own sake," He said doing his best to put on the face she had described being scared of. "I'm going to go home, I would be an idiot to believe these people wouldn't try to kill me the moment you aren't looking." He knew he was laying it on thick, but Nadia would eat it right up. She believe everything that came out of his mouth, he just hoped she wouldn't pick him over them.

Her parents looked shocked, he wanted to snort. They had killed an all-powerful sorceress, a Class A Elite would be nothing to silence. Sam looked confused and Reggie looked angry. He was pretty sure Reggie would never kill him either, but beat him to a pulp, probably. "Coop, don't go." She whined he could see the confusion in her eyes and he felt like he was going to die.

"As I said Miss Leonhart," The words rolled off his lips so wrong, "Good-bye." He turned sharply careful not to walk to close to her parents. He didn't want Squall to come to his senses to soon and grab him. He managed to get to the double doors before everyone realized Nadia didn't like this arrangement. Slipping through them and slamming the shut. Pulling his whip out of the folds of his sweatshirt he made a quick knot on the handles. He was tightening the knot when they started shaking the doors. They wouldn't be able to get him before he got to the parking lot, that he was sure of. He was thankful he had had a few missions in Balamb Garden so he wasn't lost.

He knew he was home free the moment he climbed into the car and drove off. Remembering that he still had Nadia's pack he tossed it into the passenger seat. The zipper gave way easy and he spilled the contents onto his seat. He let himself blush at the sight of all the random things his lover had packed for their trip into time. She really was useless at SeeD stuff. She had packed only the outlined basic supplies. He eyed the useless junk with a grin; gum, candy, pens, erasers but no pencils, and her little carbuncle bunny doll. She was such a goof. He wondered what she had wrote on the wadded up piece of paper.

Eyes only half focused on the road as he drove to Balamb he uncrumbled the paper surprised to find his mother's hand writing. It had been the nurse report she had written. It was short and to the point covering Nadia's blood work, noting the depleted but unnatural core, and a hormone imbalance. He stared down at the paper his foot firmly on the brake. "No fucking way."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish I were a panda bear?

AN: Whelp that's all! Hope you enjoyed it.

------

Nadia flipped through her little black book. It was nearly filled to the brim. The days had gone on and the events had taken places whether she was prepared for them or not. She kicked herself for not taking better notes wondering if perhaps she had missed some special occasions on accident. She was sad looking at the pages. The instances where something Cooper related were small. Littering only the first few pages then the rest were Resistance victories or failures, Galbadian involvement, and one instance of Esthar involvement in the war.

Cooper had only been gone two weeks but in the time that they had been gone time traveling the journal still kept the dates. She had to do research figure out what they had missed. And perhaps the book was meant for that purpose. She wouldn't have cared to look up the events otherwise. There were several more events to come the biggest one was the day they were planning to execute the mission to assassinate President Garland. Irvine had come up with the plan and insisted people fall through with it.

The thing that bothered Nadia was the fact that the date of the President's assassination had three blank pages following it. The day she was certain would prove to be very important. She was even more curious about the days to follow. Today was a special day too, but nothing was happening of significance so she would merely wait and see.

"Are you listening to me?" Nadia sighed shutting her book looking up at her mother. Rinoa was standing in her old room trying to teach her the finer points of being a show off. She really couldn't help it that her mother was a grand sorceress and she lacked the energy to compete with her. Not that she could ever see her mother's work first hand. The rather plain looking bangle had never left Rinoa's wrist when she realized she could be in her daughter's presence because of it.

"I'm telling you I understand the concept, but I can't manage the energy." She snapped.

"How can you not, it's a simple growth impression. It's not even a spell, you are just feeding energy and will into a plant to grow." Rinoa insisted not understanding. She gave a defeated sigh and decided it was best to just show her mother that she couldn't. Her mother had even brought a new seedling just to see if she could.

Nadia kicked her legs over the bed and stared at the offending pot of dirt on her desk. She stared down at the dirt reaching for the small speck of life that was the seed. She urged it on pouring her will and energy into it. Slowly it popped open roots spreading. 'Grow.' She willed it focusing harder trying to spare as little as possible in order to achieve Rinoa's task.

She broke a sweat when a small leaf finally broke the surface. It welcomed the entrance to light with joy turning to the source of its energy. She felt confused as the plant begged for more to grow faster and be bigger. She grinned ready to supply more when she felt a painful hoard of voices cry through her. 'You will not!' A voice rang boosted by two others. She cried out with the force arching back, to Rinoa's shock, before she threw herself forward and vomited.

"What happened?" Rinoa squeaked her hand patting her daughter's back comfortingly.

"My head- it hurts so much." She cried out. Her mouth burned and her throat was sore, but it was nothing compared to the pain of such shouting. It was as if someone had screamed from inside her trying to reach those near her. She still saw stars even as Rinoa urged her to lie down. Perhaps this was the event the book was marking.

"Was it Ultimecia? Was she trying to control you?" Rinoa asked distress evident in her voice. Nadia wanted to shake her head, but found the pain left her unable to. She wanted so desperately to reply. She had spent what little energy she could complaining. Drained she just let herself go to sleep.

"What do you think you were doing?" A voice said. She turned sharply the sight of Cooper in a field of flowers greeting her. She couldn't fathom why he was standing in a field of flowers, but she wasn't going to complain.

"What do you mean?" She didn't really feel normal. She felt as if she were floating, though she could see both her feet placed firmly on the flowery ground below her.

"Don't dare take my sustenance you vile woman." Another male voice hissed from her right. She couldn't face both Cooper and this new voice so regretfully she turned to it. She was welcomed with the image of a tall spire of ice. It glowed when it spoke. "Don't you dare do that again." It threatened her sharply.

"Be still Son." A female voice cooed from behind her. She turned instantly to the voice. She was welcomed with the sight of Ultimecia staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She said distracted by the feeling of floating higher. Still her feet were firmly on the floor. Ultimecia grinned wryly at her inching closer.

"Do not endanger Son. If you upset the fire in you we will all burn away." She said waving her arms in a large circle over her head. The flowers exploded up into the air. She spun to Cooper for support but he was no longer there. Turning to the ice shard she saw it half melted and the process continuing as large chunks fell to the now barren ground and melted. Distressed she turned back to Ultimecia finding that the woman had lost half her face.

She looked like a broken doll staring at her with one eye as a black void consuming the rest of her face. "You must do what you have done, just because you have done it does not mean that you cannot undo it. It is not a set thing for sorceresses like you. You can change anything to your will if you have but the strength. Thank Hyne you are not blessed with the power to change time and space. Get it right once and never regret it lady or you will live life with not a single fire lighting your way."

Ultimecia clapped her hands the ground shaking where she stood. Nadia saw that she was no longer standing on the floor but high in the air as the dead field around the solo figure cracked. The ground collapsed into a dark void. The wind picked up and she could almost hear the scream of a man in the distance as the void loomed up to reach her. Screaming she sat up sweat running down her face.

Reggie was in the door way Sam a closer second. Together they came to her side and embraced her. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." She whimpered remembering the dark void reaching up to consume her. What had she done to upset whatever balance had been up to her to maintain. It was up to her perhaps with the help of Sam and Reggie to figure out what was going on.

Quickly she explained what had happened in her dream and what she had been doing before she had passed out. Her bodyguards watched quickly taking in the tale. She really wanted Cooper by her side petting her hair and making all the bad things go away with his intensity, but she would have to make due. "So the ice crystal told you not to take its sustenance? Ice is your element, maybe it's asking you not to use it up."

"It's not possible for me to use up my core. I've worn it down a few times, but I've never used it up." She answered Reggie. She watched Sam staring at her curiously. He seemed to be considering something before he spoke.

"Well that's the only thing I can think of about the crystal." Reggie answered regretfully.

Sam spoke up, "I know you say you can't use up your core. But just because you say you can't doesn't mean that you can't. It means that as much as you pushed yourself you haven't pushed beyond your limits. Maybe you've been doing that recently?" She nodded her two painful trips with the time travel spell making her feel guilty. "What happens when you use up your core? Has any sorceress ever done it? Maybe that's what your dream is telling you. Don't use up your core or you'll regret it."

"That still doesn't explain why Cooper or Ultimecia were there."

"Cooper was there because you wanted him to be." Reggie said sourly. "If you want something enough your dreams will reflect it."

"But he left and he's not coming back." She snapped back. Reggie tried not to look happy at this news. Nadia knew he was as surely as she knew Cooper wasn't coming back. She had tried reaching him with her mind several times. Apparently she had touched him often enough he could notice when she was there and slapped her mental presence away. She wished she was strong enough to fight him, but she simply wasn't.

"What did Ultimecia say again?" Sam said trying to keep them on track seeing her get distracted.

"Well that's the easy part mostly. She was telling me I had to do my part and do it right the first time. I could always send mom back in the past to fix anything I mess up, but she not suppose to. Whatever is meant to happen, I am supposed to do it. But I don't understand what she meant about my failing. She told me, 'Do not endanger Son. If you upset the fire in you we will all burn away.' She was calling the ice crystal Son." She said trying to clearly remember the dream.

Sam nodded, "Well that seems simple to. We've already figured out Son, this crystal, is your core. If you endanger your core you will unbalance or perhaps… kill yourself, and you won't get to finish what you are suppose to do." Reggie blanched. The thought of their charge expiring from over using her magic was unacceptable.

"We need to talk to Matron about this."

"We will, after all the planning for the assassination goes through." She said pushing away all worries of her dream. She would be careful and watch her magic use from now on being around her mother. She was going to ask more dangerous things if she couldn't get it through her head that Nadia just didn't have the core she did.

President Garland sighed waving his arm. His assistance swung the door open and a parade of people walked through. He was slightly surprised by the assembly of people Timber had selected for their 'peace' talks. There was going to be no peace, Timber would surrender or fall.

"Hello Mister President." Irvine Kinneas grinned walking into the room with a wink. He did not let the surprise cross his face. He wouldn't give the traitor the satisfaction. Apparently the man couldn't stay dead. He was followed closely by that sorceress brat Kina Patil though he was certain that wasn't her name. Not as if her real name mattered, she would be dealt with before the night was through.

The little brunette was followed by Squall Leonhart and his wife the Sorceress Rinoa. This time he left a small frown slip out. He hadn't planned for two sorceresses to grace his presence. He had already written off Patil as dead when she had disappeared for five months. So Timber had gotten lucky, very lucky. If he couldn't off one of these bitches tonight he might have to cede to Timber's wishes.

The fifth and final attendee he wasn't expecting. The famous Laguna Loire President of Esthar was with them. This wasn't good at all, Timber was not only backed by two sorceresses, but the President of the greatest enemy to Galbadia. He could trust his men to kill off at least one sorceress and the President Laguna. However, He couldn't trust the man to kill Squall or Irvine, they had kill Ultimecia for Hyne's sake.

"Hello Mister Kinneas, Mister Leonhart, Miss Patil, Miss Hartilly, Mister Loire." He didn't honor them by getting up. They had to know where they stood whether or not Garland was truly scared of them. It did not escape his notice that Miss Patil looked an awful lot like Squall and Laguna. It wasn't possible that they were related. It was a known fact Sorceresses couldn't have children.

"So about these peace talks," Rinoa said getting straight to the point. He raised his hand to silence her. She complied with a sour look on her face. This was good she at least knew when to shut up, or rather that he would not dare interrupt Squall, but she was far game.

"Just a moment, my men have yet to arrive. I wouldn't dare speak without them by my side." Garland said trying to sound. He had an image to maintain and he wouldn't let these Timber brats have any visible reason to doubt him.

The door opened right on time. Three Elite Soldiers marched into the room followed by Cooper's lazy sway. He really did have to get control over his wayward SeeD, but the man was insane and Garland wasn't sure when to push his buttons. If he didn't get his job done tonight he was going to fire the SeeD or have him killed he wasn't sure which.

He could see all the representatives from Timber freeze up in shock, all except Laguna. So they knew and were not comfortable around him. That was good. He noticed Miss Patil look the most uncomfortable with the situation. Kinneas looked at him in annoyance, Cooper had told them they were friends at one point. Rinoa and Squall looked at him in pure anger. This would definitely be good. Poor aloof President Loire seemed to catch his partners' distress, but did not understand why.

"Now as you were saying, what are the terms that Timber will agree to?" He resisted the urge to smirk it was unbecoming of a President who was suppose to be genuinely interested in the welfare of countries.

"I won't discuss terms of peace with that vile thing here." Kina snapped turning her face away from Cooper. He watched curiously as the man took a seat at the corner of his desk. He really was too self-centered. Perhaps he had been better off hiring someone else.

"Aw did I hurt the sorceress's feelings?" He snickered patting down his SeeD uniform. Irvine looked furious now, did he not like how his little Soceress was being treated? Squall and Rinoa had their hands poised near their weapons and Laguna was still confused.

"I will not stand for these insults," Kina insisted stepping forward a threatening look on her face. Cooper shot up from his position and stood behind her a silver dagger resting on her neck.

"Now, now Princess don't move." He grinned sharply.

"I see your true colors now." The Timber group was surprised when Garland spoke. He was staring sharply at Cooper, his Elite Soldiers knew what to do.

"Excuse me Sir?" the SeeD said his eyes sharp, "She approached you in an inappropriate way."

Garland nodded, "You reacted as you should. I applaud you, such the actor." He reached into his desk looking for the files on the murders during the attempted takeover of Timber. If things went his way he could play of this assassination attempt to his favor. All but Esthar would fall in step with him. Seeing as how he had Esthar's President within reach, that would happen too.

"I'm sure you are well aware of these reports. It was assumed that our little Kina hear had killed a few people." Squall was looking increasingly uncomfortable as Garland continued. "Now I do recall that she always mentioned she was never good at her weapon's classes. Here you were so kind to slip up behind the dear and put you dagger to her neck. You are so good at that. You really should think about striking it other vital spots like a major vein not connected to the neck." He intoned glaring the traitor down. He had never intended to kill the sorceress no matter how much he had paid him. He was glad he had enlisted the aid of the sharpshooters looking through is window and the extra Elites.

"You think you are safe from me President? I am not one to be crossed." Cooper said his eyes hard. Garland waved a hand at Cooper instantly the window behind him shattered a bullet striking him. The man tumbled into a heap behind the sorceress as chaos ensued.

His Elites were already prepping to fire a barrage of bullets into the Timber representatives. Laguna had dropped all illusions of a blundering fool and tackled his assistant to the floor. Rinoa raised her Blaster Edge ready to strike him. She was hampered by her shot as Squall knocked her off her feet the wall shattering as a hail of bullets ripped across the air. Irvine was already bent down hiding like a scared little brat while Kina had dove for the floor in safety.

He watched all this in amusement. These people were nothing amazing after all, they had probably bested Ultimecia by sheer luck. Squall shot back up when the bullet fire ceased and jumped right onto the desk swinging his sword wildly. It was just like Balamb people to bring weapons to a peace talk, just as it was Galbadian, neither had agreed to meet unarmed. He could hear one of his Elites fall to the ground, but he was unfazed his sharp shooter was still there. Another shot rang out the window shattering at the same time Squall collapsed off the table. "Hope you didn't need that leg." Garland snickered unable to contain himself.

Irvine was near Cooper shaking the injured man who was bleeding profusely. He wasn't sure where Kina had crawled off to, but with his sharp shooters he was safe. Rinoa hopped up on her feet her Blaster Edge going off before she could be delayed this time. Another Elite down, but they could be replaced. A third window pane broke Rinoa twisting before falling to the floor clutching her arm. He had ordered the sharpshooter to shoot with intent to kill had he not?

He was rather surprised when Irvine shot up much like Rinoa had. Anger written all over his face, he raised a pointed finger at Garland. "Only a fool would strike down a Sorceress's mate." He was curious as to what Irvine was babbling about. Suddenly an ice shard formed above Irvine's head. It shot across the room brushing again Garland's face before ripping a hole in his chair and impaling the final Elite to the wall. The man howled loudly about his arm.

He watched with a sly grin as Irvine's head snapped back. Least this time the sharp shooter had aimed on a vital part. Oddly enough the click by his ear was a surprise. Almost as much as Irvine's head snapping forward again the bullet a little whittled flower on his forehead. "Tata." He snickered just as the man turned to look square into a gun held by Kina.

Kina pulled the trigger eyes hard as Garland's face contorted and the back of his head exploded form the force. "Well that's that." She hummed placing the gun on the desk.

"That's that my ass, Cooper's been shot! He's bleeding!" Irvine said crying now. Squall was cradling Rinoa, magic rolling off his hands to her injured arm. Kina vaulted over Garland's desk ripping off her necklace. Suddenly she shot up in height her brown hair turning several shades lighter. A cowboy hat sprouted from the top of her head. The final transformation completely several seconds later as a second Irvine kneeled over Cooper joining the first.

"It's creepy to watch him do that." Laguna said rubbing his hand over his mouth. A bit of blood came off and he snickered. The first Irvine shrank, his locks growing longer and turning a fine blonde. Nadia frowned as her transformation ended. Her hands rested against Cooper's injured collarbone.

"Nadie." He gasped pain crossing his features. She was weeping, but doing her best to stay focused on him. "I gotta tell you something."

"You didn't mean what you said I know. I knew whatever you were leaving me for had to be a good reason." She insisted her hands resting on his bleeding wound. She didn't want to focus on the fact she could feel the warmth of his blood on her fingers, the hole in his body, and when her finger slipped inside of his body.

"No. Not that." He gasped a he shook with the force of a spam. His hand shot squeezing Nadia's arm. Squall was trying to heal his leg as he watched the exchange. Irvine was pulling her hands out of wound the trying to fix the damage, but he couldn't. He didn't want to inform Nadia that as he healed Cooper. The wound continued to deteriorate faster that he could fix it. The more Cooper spoke the less Irvine could help him. As it was, he was only delaying his death. "You- me. It hurts so bad Nadie. I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

She choked back sob wincing as he squeezed her wrist harder. "You're hurting me." She laughed. She really did get tired of saying that, he didn't know his own strength. His grip relaxed on her arm and she sighed in relief. "Thank you." He was silent. She tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes to get a better view, but only smeared his blood in eyes. Did he find it a tradition to blood her in the nearest copse? No, she shouldn't think like that, it was his blood after all.

"Nadia don't look." Irvine said wrapping his arms around her. Squall was silent at the dead body laying before them. Selphie must not have gotten to the sharpshooter in time to keep him from shooting Cooper in a vital spot. He hoped dearly that she tossed the man off the roof tops for that one.

"Shush Coop has to tell me something." She snapped trying vainly to clean her eyes.

"Honey," Squall broke in, "He's dead." He wished he could do something for his daughter, but neither she nor Rinoa had the power to breathe life into things. She had power over the elements and Rinoa was good with time and space they just couldn't.

"He can't be! This shouldn't be what happens!" She cried out pushing Irvine away. "This can't be what Ultimecia was leading me up to! The things that I must do, because I had already done them. I can't have been meant to get him killed!"

"It wasn't your fault dear, he got himself into trouble." Rinoa added trying not to upset her daughter more.

"Everything he's done he's done for me! Don't you understand? why would he come here? He hates Garland's ideas. He's a Son of Galbadia!" She screamed. "He wants Galbadia at peace!"

"We can't stay here, his other guards will be here soon. I know this is hard, but we must get out of here." Laguna said trying not to sound completely harsh. Nadia glared up at him waving her hand. A portal appeared. Irvine regretfully picked up Cooper's corpse and followed everyone through filmy doorway. They found themselves in Laguna's main room in Esthar. The large open room dwarfed them as they paced in. "Don't forget Selphie." Laguna whispered.

Nadia waved her arm again another portal appearing. She didn't even check if it was Selphie as she turned to Irvine. He placed Cooper's corpse on the floor and left her to stare at him. She was still crying staring at his open eyes. Her lips tingled.

"Oh no! I told him not to fire to kill." Selphie hissed.

"Fire to kill?" Nadia pondered touching her lips. "Ash- to catch fire." Her lips were starting to hurt. "Fire to bring life- and fire to take it…" Her mind was reeling. She remembered the kiss Ultimecia had forced on her. The woman had tasted like ash and smoke. What had she said? "I have no talent for it!" Her tears stopped as she winced in pain. Her lips was scotching to the touch.

"What are you talking about." Rinoa said touching her daughter's shoulder. She hastily slapped Rinoa's arm away before diving onto Cooper's corpse pushing her lips against his.

"That's gross." Irvine whispered looking away. Nadia had clearly lost it trying to kiss a dead body. His attention refocused on Nadia when she suddenly sprouted wings. They were long like Rinoa's but unmoving made purely of ice. It was then he noticed that she was glowing. A soft red hue, it must have been painful. She was withering for nothing.

"Great Hyne!" Selphie cried out when Cooper's arms shot up around Nadia's neck. Confused as the man started pushing Nadia back. Laguna blushed at the sight of his granddaughter forced to the floor. It didn't escape Irvine's notice that now Cooper was a slight red hue. Nadia's suddenly blue light was fading.

He reached forward pulling Cooper off his little sister. "Back off deadbeat." He snapped. Cooper turned on him fast a dagger in hand his eyes blazing red. Irvine was only the least bit concerned about his health. Cooper was a force to be reckoned with when he was pissed, but it didn't help that the dagger in his hand melted to the touch.

"What the hell." The younger man cursed jumping to his feet his deformed dagger clattering to the floor. Absently his hands reaching for the wound he had sustained. "I died." He muttered. Irvine nodded taking in the creepy red eyes that didn't seem to go away. His glow had subsided, but the confusion on his face did not.

"Nadia?" Rinoa questioned careful to approach her daughter. She was sitting on her rear staring up at Cooper. She wiggled a frozen wing softly. Broken from her trance her daughter looked up at her. Her blue eyes flashed for a moment before she smiled at her. Her wings disappeared in an explosion of light.

"I feel like I'm on fire…" Cooper groaned clutching his stomach. Turning slowly wincing in great pain he turned to Nadia. "You did this didn't you?"

"She brought you back." Squall said his hand poised on his sword. He didn't like how the man was staring at his daughter with angry eyes.

"What did I say about expending your power!" He shouted fighting back another wave of pain.

"What? You never said that-" Nadia stopped, "how were you in my dream?"

"But you didn't listen, how did bringing me back not kill you?" He question falling to his knees wincing. Nadia reached for him not sure how to ease his pain.

"Utlimecia gave me the kiss. I guess she had the power to give life." She muttered her hands absently touching her mouth. She was only distracted for a moment as Cooper gave a rough cough, small puffs of smoke escaping. "I'm worried about you." She whimpered.

"Don't be." He grinned. His eyes promptly rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the floor.

"Like I said, stop worrying about me." Cooper snapped as the breeze played across his chest. He was laying on a beach towel next to Nadia in his swimming trunks. They were laying under a huge umbrella blocking out the sun. She was by his side in a bikini leaning on her arms. She could see Selphie and Irvine in the distance playing with several children in the water.

"How can I not worry about you, you nearly caught the house on fire last night." She hummed slapping her partner's leg. He sat up taking his shades off with a glare. His green eyes flashed red as he grasped her wrist. It hurt, but it was something she was use to. There were bruises on her hips from last night and Irvine as a good brother always did, asked if she was alright.

The irritated look floated away and lust clouded Cooper's fiery eyes. "It's so hard not to catch fire with such a lovely sorceress. Even harder still when I can rip those little screams out of you." She flicked her wrist a sign for him to let her go. He was leaning in to kiss her when she frowned. He followed her gaze. The children Selphie and Irvine were with had started making it snow. The small child in Selphie's arms started to cry and Cooper growled.

"Jaris! Harley! What did I tell you about using magic?" Cooper shouted pointing a finger at the children in the water.

"Papa's mad again Jaris. I told you not to make it snow." Harley snapped moving away from Jaris. She hoped her Papa wouldn't yell at her anymore it was all Jaris's idea. Selphie and Irvine gave a sigh, Cooper was too hard on his children. Clutching her little baby girl closer Selphie wadded out of the water and the snow. She didn't want her girl to catch a cold because Jaris wanted some snow. Irvine trailed up behind her and the children.

Once on the shore Jaris and Harley stood heads bowed as Cooper berated them. "I have said time and time again you are not to use your magic. You could hurt people! Normal people can freeze to death."

"Not you Papa!" Jaris interrupted. Harley bite her lip knowing what would happen next. Her father's hand balled into fists as he retrained the urge to hit his son. Cooper howled in rage wanting to shake his son to make him understand the dangers they held. But unlike their mother he could not touch them. His hands caught fire in his rage and regret.

"Jaris you know your Papa isn't normal now sush and listen to him." Nadia said ignoring the situation and laying down. Harley really didn't understand her father, he was terrifying. With his eyes that could change color and his hands that could catch fire, he must be a monster. How a sweet woman like her mother could love him she didn't understand.

"Hey Dunlay let me handle this." Squall said. He had a drink in hand for little Jaris as he hoisted the boy onto his shoulders. He truly regretted that Nadia had aged too fast for him to properly enjoy her as a child but he was taking every step to be there for his grandchildren.

He looked for a moment behind him seeing the hurt look on Cooper's face. It really must be Loire luck to have such great destiny in store for them, but flanked by intense pain. "Why does Papa never touch me?" Jaris said. Squall took a moment to ponder how to answer the question as he strolled along the beach with him.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked knowing full well what the child meant, but wanted to be certain anyway.

"He never hugs me or pets me like he does Mommy. He always touches her hair, her hands, even her face, but never me." The boy whined pulling Squall's hair a bit too much.

"You know how you father catches fire right?" The little boy hummed in agreement. "Well did you know he is always on fire? You can only see it when he gets worried, mad, or afraid. You are his little angels. One day when you are a Papa you will realize how careful you want to be with your children."

"So that still doesn't tell me why Papa won't touch me." The boy sniffed taking a sip from the drink he had been given.

"You know how you are Momma's little ice prince?" A grunt this time, Jaris was getting annoyed. "What does fire do to ice?"

"Papa would never hurt me!" He hissed yanking on Squall's hair again. He bit back a curse. Taking a deep breath he shook himself turning back to the group.

"No he wouldn't, that's why he never touches you. One upset thought, one bad memory and you father could hurt you. So when you think of how your father never touches you think of it as the greatest show of love he can give you." He really wondered if this would sink into the child's little mind. He was no Nadia so perhaps his memory recall would fail or he might have not understood what was said at all. Hoping for the best Squall deposited his little grandson next to Cooper once more before checking in on Nadia.

"Mommy?" Harley said her hands playing over the small bulge over Nadia's stomach. She gave a small hum acknowledging her. "Will I have a little sister?"

Nadia looked up at her daughter wondering if it was even worth the effort to respond. She was carrying another set of twins. She could already feel their small weak thoughts, she would have another daughter and another son but this time her daughter would be a child of fire and her son another gift of Shiva. She could feel them fighting weakly in her womb their elemental at odds. She imagined this would be birth to watch out for. Another one of the High Daughter of Hyne's warnings, she had channeled Rinoa warning her to be careful.

"I don't know depends on what the other sorceress's want." She grinned deciding it was best left to mystery as she was the only one who knew her children's genders. Cooper had a vague connection to her children as he had to their thriving pair of twins. However he was at a distinct disadvantage. He could only speak for them or speak to them when they wanted him to. She was thankful they didn't often, the power of Cooper speaking for her two magic brats was painful on her brain.

"What do you mean?" Her daughter asked her ice blue eyes staring at her. She was trying to hear her siblings through her stomach. Really her daughter was a little naïve drone like she had been.

"Well I'm the only Sorceress that can have babies. I have to make up for all the ladies before and after me that will never be as lucky as I. I am having their children for them, you see?" She giggled speaking the truth. She felt it almost an obligation to honor those that could not bear for themselves. Not that she minded at all. She looked over her daughter to see Cooper sitting at the edge of the shore Jaris at his side, but not touching. She was sad neither of her children looked like him. Harley was blue haired and blue eyed taking after her while Jaris was a brunette with dark brown eyes like her father. Perhaps her little fire child would look like him.

"I don't get it. Why should it matter that they can't have kids?" Harley said her face pinched in annoyance. Seems as though Jaris got all the brains in this pair and Harley got all the charm.

"Let me get her off your hands." Selphie grinned. Nadia nodded watching her Brother's wife run off with her daughter and her own child. Irvine dropped down on the towel beside her. He was fixing to lecture her she was certain.

"So where is your Knight?" Irvine finally said breaking the silence. She really didn't want to get into this argument again.

"Sam is with President Martine you know that." She answered thinking for a moment why she had thought it was wise to send her Knight to Deling City. Reminding herself that Reggie was off in the distance protecting Rinoa as she looked for shells to add to her collection. She was safe here in all the present company.

"I know. I just wish you held your Knight closer. You know I worry about your selection."

"And you know we've already spoken about this. Reggie was too hot headed, Cooper lets me have my way all the time, and I wouldn't dare take you from Selphie. Sam was the only other choice. He keeps me sane while everyone else keeps me safe. Why do you think one of my children is a fire element? Did she get it from Cooper?" She said trying to get his attention elsewhere.

Irvine was quiet for a moment looking silly in his swimming trunks and cowboy hat. "Perhaps, and I'm thinking like Cooper on this one. Each generation will have a fire child, or maybe it will just be random. I mean, what kind of world would this be if there wasn't a check and balance for your children. You have to admit," he said with a grim smile, "no one keeps Jaris out of trouble as well as Cooper does. I think Harley is too scared of him. You need to tell him to ease up or try to bond with them more. He's going to drive them away."

"That on my list to do." Nadia remarked thankful that her little black book was full. Her emanate work was done for Ultimecia's goals. Wondering if a difference had been made she only had a small twinge of regret. She would never know if Ultimecia had actually succeeded in saving the sorceress line.

With a mighty cry Archer let out a battle cry her arms spread. The Garden SeeD spilled forward their weapons drawn as the Swell came down upon them. Her brothers and sisters decedents of the first were casting spells left and right. The land was littered with the gift of Shiva her relatives possessed no matter how far away in bloodline they were. She would see small flickers of other magic as the SeeDs tried to cut a path for her through the intelligent monsters.

The Lunatic Pandora was in their possession and they would willing expire as a race to keep it that way. Concentrating Archer forced her will and her being to set the battle field aflame with magic ready to do all in power as the High Daughter of Hyne, the only sorceress alive to protect her people.

Archer had been a daughter of the power of Time. She had predicted she would not make it out of this battle. Sure as her premonition had warned her she was struck down by a beast wielding a polearm. In her death she saw the Mother and Hyne.

Ultimecia wept for her child. She watched her latest daughter fall to the Swell her life force flicking out before her Witch embodiment slipped into the next candidate. Her new daughter was Isis handpicked by Hyne to receive the gift. Tonight, when the battle was over and Isis was coming to terms with her embodiment Ultimecia would be there.

Such was the deal she had struck with Hyne. A playful god tired of being lonely had engineered everything for a mere moment of godhood for Ultimecia. She had shed her mortal coil and accepted his offer to rule by his side. He moved Heaven and Earth to have her, the least she could do was accept. Her people lived on, the Witch Embodiment lived on, the Swell could be quelled if for only years at a time, and the balance was kept.

She leaned down to Archer's withering body and embraced the girl. "Mother." She smiled before the life force in her was snuffed out. Ultimecia smiled warmly back in return. This was part of their grand design that she and Hyne had wrought together, all their children playing a part in their roles to make the complete picture. Some of their children were happy, others sad, and those that were neither did what they could.

Finding this time to painful she took a step into another time watching her beloved Loire family. Squall and Rinoa were swing the young Bella in their arms. She was the first Fire Bearer to keep the Daughters of Hyne and Sons of Shiva in check. How long would it be before they official took on the titles? At least five more generations to come before it was common knowledge of the creation of their race.

Cooper was amusing his sons Jaris and Shawn with a minor fire show. Nadia sat by watching from a bench her stomach swollen. Laguna was on the bench next to her, his hand resting on her belly. He would laugh joyfully when one of the children kicked at him.

While the mortal part of Ultimecia's memory thought it odd Nadia was always blessed with twins. The immortal part of her mind praised her cleverness. She had made it as such that her children would never be alone. They would always have another person to lean on should society ever shun them. Some of her children would be, but that could not be helped. It was part of growing up.

"Darling it's time for us to retreat for a rest." Hyne's voice echoed through the moment. Content with the sight of the Loire family before her, Ultimecia faded out her great work done. All that was left was for her to enjoy herself with her lover and tweak existences as she saw fit.

~fin


End file.
